The Princess and the Protector
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Two girls are being stalked at the mall one day and they learn that not all is what it seems.They are indeed demons along with a few friends, and a couple enemies...Please R&R. Slight HieixOC KuramaxOC
1. Mall stalkers

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello everyone that read this in the past. As in when it was up before. As some people know, I got banned for putting 'script form', and if that isn't aloud, ALL stories should be destroyed, because some are typed that way and that is the way you have to make disclaimers, so without it so many federal laws would be broken.

Hiei: Feeling better now baka?

Psychic: No I'm not! Because who ever banned me, banned ALL my damn stories one after the other! If you're going to ban someone, you should let them know and not hide like a coward. I own nothing except my own opinion.

-Quick summary-

A black haired girl with brown eyes covered by a pair of glasses (Kayori); and a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes (Alex) had been talking on the phone for the past five hours until Kayori's mom got home so they could go to the mall.

-Enter the story-

Chapter 1 Mall Stalkers

"Finally! After 5 freakin' hours on the phone we get to go to the mall!" Alex stated as a white Tahoe pulled up by her house and Kayori stepped out.

"Oh ha ha," Kayori said with sarcasm, "now come on." "Fine," Alex replied getting into the backseat.

After about an hour they arrived at the mall theatre entrance and the two girls stepped out.

"When's your mom picking us up?" Alex asked.

"A couple of hours," Kayori replied, "What should we do-"

But Alex cut her off by saying, "Food court!"

Kayori let out a sigh.

"What!?" Alex asked and they went to find a place to eat and decided on pretzels, on the second floor.

So they headed towards some random escalator to get down to the tables at the food court.

"Uh, is it just me or does it feel like we're being followed?" Alex asked.

"No, you're just paranoid," Kayori replied.

Alex glared and took out a broken compact mirror and pretended to be fixing her hair.

"What are you doing?" Kayori asked.

"Yep we're being followed," she stated.

"Really?" Kayori asked and began turning around only to have he friend kick her.

"What was that for!?" she demanded.

"So they don't know that we know that they are stalking us," Alex hissed as they went down the escalator and entered the food court and sat at a two person table, while the four following them sat a few tables away at a four seater. (Duh!)

"How do you know they're following us?" Kayori asked.

"Fine we'll head towards the bathroom on the second floor, if they follow us to the door, they're following us!" Alex retorted throwing her trash away and Kayori followed suit.

"Are they still 'following' us?" Kayori asked.

Suddenly two of the boys from before stepped in front of them. One had long red hair, green eyes and was wearing some kind of pink uniform; the other had black spiked (or gravity defying) with a white starburst, red eyes and was dressed like a goth.

"Excuse me, but we need you ladies to come with us," the red head said. (too many rhymes)

"No way you stalker!" Alex yelled throwing her shoe at him, and knocking him out.

Then the black haired charged them in a black blur and Alex dug in her (two pounds of pennies) purse and pulled out some body spray perfume and (it's this nasty J-Lo stuff) sprayed it into his eyes causing him to writhe in pain on the floor.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way," a voice said behind the two girls.

They turned to see the other stalkers from earlier. One had slicked back black hair, brown eyes and wore a green jumpsuit; the other was horrifyingly ugly with scruffy orange hair, beady little eyes and wore a blue jumpsuit. Alex then sprayed them in the eyes too.

"Run Kayori!" Alex yelled after putting her shoe back on and grabbing her friends arm and running.

"Oh great now they know my name!" Kayori replied as they entered the girl's restroom.

"Damnit! Now we're stuck in here!" Alex cried.

A woman then walked out of the restroom and they saw the four boys, three of which had teary, bloodshot eyes. The door closed and the two girls looked at each other with really freaked out looks on their faces.

"What are we gonna do!?" Kayori asked.

"I have an idea but shut up!" Alex hissed and began looking through the empty stalls.

"Come here and give me a boast," she said.

"Uh, why?" Kayori asked walking over. Alex merely pointed up at a ventilation shaft.

"No way in hell!" Kayori replied.

"Fine, I'll go up and leave you ALL alone until they get in here or get YOU out," Alex stated lightly.

"FINE! I'll go!" Kayori retorted and boasted Alex up into the vent and then was helped up into the vent.

The two girls emerged from the ventilation system some twenty or so minutes later and wound up outside near the theatre.

"How the hell did we get out here?" Alex asked, "oh well."

She shrugged.

"Let's just go wait for my mom," Kayori suggested and they sat down on the steps leading back up to the mall.

A few minutes later they heard some familiar voices, turned and saw their stalkers exiting the mall.

"Run," Alex muttered and they ran down a few off the steps until solid ground and ran towards the theatre.

While running they had to cross over a ground fountain (You know the kind that is on the ground and shoots up water at different points in time.) which was broken, until a worker yelled out to one of his fellows, "Okay try it now!"

The other worker turned the fountain on and water shot at both of them, and Alex being on the highest concentrated one shot up a few inches and got knocked to the side while Kayori only suffered being soaked. They both looked at each other then bolted to the theatre restroom.

While in the restroom the two girls had to stand at awkward angles under the hand dryers to get dry again, and got several strange looks. Alex glared at them all.

"Ah! This is gonna take forever!" Alex said in anger.

Just then a 'woman' walked in. She had red hair up in an elegant bun, green eyes and was in a pink blouse and light green skirt.

"Ahem. I need you ladies to come with me down to the security station," she said trying to sound feminine.

"Can we see a badge, mister?" Alex asked seeing through the red headed stalkers 'disguise'.

He then took the rose that held his hair up out. Alex again threw her shoe at him, but sadly it missed.

"Now, now there's no need for violence," He said.

"Shut up! And give me back my shoe!" Alex yelled taking out her body spray and attempting to spray him.

Nothing happened so she shook it, decided it was empty and threw it at him knocking him out, again.

"What now?" Kayori asked.

"The vents of course!" Alex said rather loud.

"Okay," Kayori replied getting ready to boast up Alex.

"Uh, why are you by the door?" she asked seeing her friend at the door with an ear pressed against it.

"Shh!" Alex whispered while listening to three pairs of feet walking away.

"Good they're gone, now lets go find your mom," Alex stated walking out of the restroom. Kayori followed her.

After leaving the theatre area they heard a clock chime nine times.

"I think my mom left us!" Kayori cried.

"Let's go see," Alex replied.

They checked the entire parking lot and they found no white Tahoe's.

"Well we're screwed." She stated.

"As soon as those guys find us they're probably gonna coughrapecough us," Alex said with an uneasy tone to her voice.

"What why!?" Kayori asked.

"Cause that's what stalkers do," Alex replied, "I say we start walking, that way we'll at least be away from here. UFO!!!"

"Where?" Kayori asked looking around at the sky and Alex started laughing as they headed towards a woodsy part of the area in hopes of reaching their homes, or a phone booth.

"Didn't you bring a phone?" Kayori asked after two hours of walking.

Alex stopped and stated, "You're right!"

She took out the cell phone her mom had let her borrow and fell over (anime style).

"What is it?" Kayori asked.

"The batteries are dead. Just like Dracula," Alex replied getting up.

"Uh, I thought he was the living dead?" Kayori asked.

Suddenly there was a small stampede of squirrels, chipmunks, deer and other foresting animals.

"Wonder what was wrong with them," Alex asked.

Kayori merely shrugged. "I blame you for this," she said out of the blue and began walking in a different direction in which they came.

"No! Kay-Kay wait! I'll lose you just like I lost Luis!" Alex cried.

"Who's Luis?" she asked.

"I don't know!" Alex replied.

There was a sudden rustle in the bush nearest them and a pair of red eyes gleamed out of the darkness.

"Ahh!!! A vampire!" Alex yelled and threw an open bottle of a kind of powder at it.

The creature began coughing, sneezing, and chocking. The two girls ran for it.

"What was that stuff?" Kayori asked while still running.

"It was garlic powder, and let me tell you this is the LAST time I cook with my mom," Alex replied and fell into something that looked like a ditch.

"Ouch," She stated and with a large rumble of thunder it began to pour rain.

Kayori slid down into the ditch along side her friend.

"Man and right after we got dried from the stupid fountain to!" Alex bellowed through the storm.

"Hey look it's a shack!" Kayori yelled pointing at the opposite side of the ditch to a run down looking shack connected to a line of barbed wire fencing.

Lightning then flashed in the sky illuminating their surroundings and they looked back at the forest to see a creature falling from the sky.

"It's an alien and it's gonna gang probe us!" Alex yelled as they crawled up the side of the ditch with the shack on it.

When they finally managed to get up the slope, they ran in the shack and closed the door. The small shack reeked of liquor and had half full bottles of vodka, whiskey, rum and other alcoholic drinks littered the floor along with tattered blankets and bits of clothing.

"What are you doin' in my house?" came a gruff voice.

They turned to see an elderly hobo in the corner with a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

"There's an alien outside," Alex said.

"What!? There ain't not no such thing as no damn alien!" He stated and stood shakily up. (oh and a scary quadruple negative so that means, there are no aliens? Never mind this is giving me a head ache)

He then left the grimy little building. A split second later there was a blood curdling scream and blood shot threw the panes missing from the window while what remained of the window turned crimson. Both girls let out ear splitting, terrified screams when the blood splattered across the dirty floor.

"What the hell are we gonna do!?" Kayori yelled.

Alex looks in her purse for something and pulled out a box of matches. "Hurry we have to get the booze on the floor!" she cried while shattering bottles all over the ground.

Kayori did the same.

"Now what?" Kayori asked realizing broken bottles would have been a good defense.

"Uh bombs away?" Alex replied kicking out a hole in the rotted wall.

She then lit a match and Kayori ran threw the hole, Alex threw the match, ran like HELL and the shack burst into flame.

"Now we again walk 'home' where ever home is," Alex stated and, again began walking.

They reached Alex's house around 3 am and told the police that were there what happened. Then Kayori stayed the night (duh! If you had been running from aliens and stalkers wouldn't you spend the night at the closest friends house?)

"Well today's been a whole lotta hell. But hey we're alive, right?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, and now we have a psychotic as hell story to tell our friends," Kayori replied.

-Chapter 1's end-

Psychic: K, I finished the first chapter again! So if you want me to re-create this story please review.

Hiei: And don't ban her again.

Yusuke: Yeah! She almost got to the fight scene too! We were gonna kick some serious ass!

Psychic: Thanks Yusuke! /teary eyed


	2. Why school sucks!

Psychicfiredemoness: Well this is the second chapter. Hope you all like it. It's shorter then the other chapter.

Hiei: Why don't you just give up already?!

Psychic: Cause I liked this story damnit!

Kayori: Woah, she actually likes what she wrote. It's a miracle!

Psychic: Shut up! And to those who reviewed, /anime cries/ thank you! I feel that people truly like the story! I own nothing!

-Quick Review-

Okay so far Alex and Kayori have been stalked, followed into the women's restroom, crawled through the ventilation system, had a run in with a vampire, an alien, and a hobo, and gotten to Alex's house and stayed there.

-Chapter 2 Another reason WHY you should hate school-

-12:00 noon-

"Alex! Kayori! It's noon! Wake up!" Alex mom yelled at the two girls that had passed out several hours earlier in the living room.

"I'm up I'm up," Alex groaned while sitting up on the couch and then prodding her friend on the floor.

"Kay, Kay! Wake up!" she yelled in her friends ear.

"Ak! I'm awake!!!" Kayori shrieked sitting up, "Did I sleep on the floor?"

"No you slept on the imaginary futon, YES you slept on the floor!" Alex yelled, "You wanna go down to the school?" (for extra information, she's referring to the upper field of an elementary school)

"Okay!" Kayori replied.

"MOM! We're going down to the school!" Alex yelled out into her backyard.

"Okay! Be back in an hour!" Her mom yelled back.

"I meant in a few minutes! First I'm checking' my e-mail!" Alex yelled back.

"You are?" Kayori asked as Alex closed the sliding glass back door.

"Yeah, that way I can see which of our friends that promised to e-mail me, didn't," Alex stated turning the computer on.

"I'm gonna KILL Aaron for this password thing!" she proclaimed after typing her password in. (you know the thing, it says 'blanks' account, password?)

"Uh why did he do that?" Kayori asked upon seeing her friend twitch in anger.

A few minutes later Alex was able to get onto her e-mail account. She anime fell after seeing she had 50 e-mails, 47 of which were junk mail.

"Who's that from?" Kayori asked after seeing a mail was labeled, "We know where you are..."

"It's from someone called Tantei1Reikai. I'll delete it!" Alex cried about to do just that but Kayori grabbed the mouse and clicked on it.

"Why'd you do that!?" Alex snapped.

"To read it!" Kayori said and began reading it aloud, "we know where you live Alex and we're up the stairs."

Kayori then began freaking out and looking around frantically.

Alex wrote back, "Okay it that's true prove it. Come down stairs, now!"

"Are you nuts!?" Kayori screamed.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Alex asked and Kayori shook her head, "and if you didn't notice, this house is ONE story, not two."

Suddenly a high pitched scream was heard from up the street and a new e-mail appeared on the screen for the same person. This time Alex opened the mail.

"You stupid brat!"

They both started laughing.

"Come on let's go to the school," Alex stated and they left.

On the way down to the school, (it's in walking distance from Alex's house) they past several houses. At the house on the corner (and then they turn) a large pine tree could be seen from the back yard, and as they past it, Alex stopped.

"What's up?" Kayori asked.

"It feels like we're being watched is all," Alex replied and threw a rock from the ground at the tree.

Several crows flew out of the tree.

"See the crows ARE after you!" Kayori laughed.

"Shut up!" Alex cried out and threw another rock, at Kayori.

She dodged.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kayori asked.

"For laughing! What did you think!?" Alex asked.

"Uh, cause you're evil?" Kayori guessed.

"Can we just go now!?" Alex asked.

In about 3 minutes they arrived at the top (or upper) field of the elementary school and walked the track that bordered the mountain (or hill thing, it's actually borders the hill of a forested area of the Ortega mountains. Fine I'll get on with the stupid story!).

"You know this track seems a lot shorter when you aren't walking it," Alex thought aloud.

They soon came upon a small school building that was used for after school programs.

"What the hell's that smell?!" Kayori asked covering her nose.

"I think it's that bucket," Alex replied walking over to a rusted bucket that had flies hovering over it.

"Oh god it's chum!" Alex said with a disgusted look on her face.

"You mean for, sharks?" Kayori asked.

"Yeah, WHY would an elementary school have chum!?" Alex asked loudly, "It'll attract freaking mountain lions and stuff!"

She then picked up the bucket with intentions to get rid of it.

"And where do you think you're going?" a voice came from the ramp leading to the mountain path.

They both looked to see the four stalkers.

"Do you guys ever give up?" Kayori asked running over to join Alex.

"Nope," said the green clad boy.

"If you come with us NOW you'll only be 'slightly' injured," the 'goth' boy said.

"And if we don't?" Alex asked.

"Then we'll have to hurt you," the green clad boy replied.

"And MAYBE we won't kill you," the 'goth' boy stated drawing a katana.

Alex glared and threw the chum at the black clad boy.

"Your new name is Chumly! Now dance Chumly, dance!!!" Alex said yelling.

The red head then stated, "I wouldn't have done that."

Then the black clad boy attacked her with the sword.

"Eek!" Alex cried running into the field (not actual field, it's just a big grass lot) while the boy chase.

The other four watched from where they were.

"Run Alex, run!" Kayori yelled.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing!? Picking water lilies!?" Alex yelled while still running and being slashed at. (Is it possible to 'pick' water lilies? Cause they're in water. ?.?)

"Hiei! Wrap it up we gotta go!" the green clad boy yelled and the boy called Hiei knocked her out in a flash. (the black blur!)

"Why'd you do that!?" Kayori screamed at the green clad boy, backing up and not-knowingly missing a knock out hit from him.

Then got punched by him anyway and went unconscious.

-End of Chapter 2-

Hiei: /strangling Psychic/

Psychic: What the hell did I do!?

Hiei: /still strangling her/ Because you poured shark bait on me!

Psychic: /kicks him/ Well I hope you liked the chapter and please review. have. /sprays him with body spray stuff/ Please review and good night!

Kayori: It's 3:50 in the after noon!

Psychic: Hehehe okay. See ya!


	3. Temple

Psychicfiredemoness: Well this is going better then I expected. And I remember how many reviews I had at the end of chapter 34.

Kayori: How many?

Psychic: 2.

Kayori: Only two!?

Psychic: Hundred and sixty-one.

Kayori: That's a lot, for your standards.

Psychic: Shut up! I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

After waking at Alex's house the two girls went down to a nearby school, and then got kidnapped.

-End Quick review-

Chapter 3 The temple and several escape attempts

By the time either of the girls had waken it had grown dark outside, or the room they were in had no windows. (Sorry I couldn't resist that line!)

"Where the hell are we!?" Alex almost screamed out.

"The hell if I know baka!" Kayori replied looking around the dark room.

Suddenly they heard a sliding sound and the small room was illuminated. The boy with long red hair that was passed off as a woman at the mall stood there.

"It's good to see your both awake," he stated politely.

"Where are we and why are we here!" Alex asked with aggravation.

"You're in Genkai's temple, and I'm not sure that I'm the one that should answer that," he stated.

"The hell with you!" Alex yelled picking up the nearest object; which turned out to be a book; and threw it at him.

The book hit his face and he slumped down to the ground.

"Oh why'd you do that he's kinda cute?" Kayori asked

"Focus Kayori! He's one of the stalker/kidnappers!

You aren't supposed to think he's cute!" Alex cried, "Come on we have to get out of here."

After wandering the maze like halls for ten minutes or so they decided on one thing; they were lost, utterly, horribly lost.

"Where are we?" Kayori asked.

"I don't know!" Alex retorted, "Hey what's that noise?" she asked after hearing the sound of a running shower.

"Um, water?" Kayori guessed.

Alex rolled her eyes and they followed the noise. It seemed to be coming from a door with steam pouring out from under it. When they were about to pass the door, it opened and in the steam coming out they made out the goth looking boy.

"Ahhhh!!! They both screamed and ran the way that they had come.

"My virgin eyes!" Alex cried weakly.

"Ew, ew, ew!!!" Kayori said at the same time.

Neither were looking at where they were running and they suddenly fell back on their butts. They looked up to see the ugly boy and the green clad one. Alex almost immediately beat them up.

Then again they ran while Kayori asked, "How did you do that?!"

"Do you ever listen!? I already told you! I'm a purple belt!"

(And damn proud of it! Now only the green, blue, red, brown, and black belts to go!) Alex yelled.

After a few more minutes of running they found an exit and of course, ran out side. It seemed that dawn was breaking.

"Okay what time is it!?" Alex yelled.

There was a rustle in a nearby bush. They both looked over to see several lizard-like demons jump out from the bushes.

"Not more running," Alex pouted.

"Or we could fight," Kayori added.

"Just run!" Alex yelled while in the process of doing so.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Kayori yelled.

Alex stopped right at the top of a large stairwell after almost tripping down them. Then Kayori ran into her on accident. The two tumbled down ALL the stairs. (Genkai has WAY too many stairs) They fell in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the many stairs, and were both swirly eyed.

"Can you please get off of me now?" Alex asked.

"Okay," Kayori replied dizzily and stood up.

"Now where are we?" she asked.

"Don't know, don't care as long as we're away from the stalkers and demons," Alex replied.

"How do you know that they're demons?" Kayori asked a little less dizzy.

"Because I watch sci-fi a lot," Alex replied. (Oh how I love the sci-fi movies, don't own)

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" came a hissing voice.

They turned to see the lizard-like demons in surrounding trees. They both screamed bloody murder and hugged onto each other and Kayori began anime crying. (Sorry Kay Kay) They both closed their eyes tightly so they didn't have to see their bloody demise.

But it never came, instead they heard some one yell, "Shot Gun!" and several screams of pain.

Kayori stopped and they both looked around. Their stalkers had saved them. Scorch quickly got into a fighting stance.

"What the hell!? We just saved you to!" the green clad boy asked.

"Hm, it could be the fact that you stalked and kidnapped us!" Alex and Kayori both shouted.

"Hey! Slackers!" an old woman yelled walking down the stairs.

She had faded pink hair and amber eyes.

"What do you want grandma?" the green clad boy asked glaring at the old woman.

"Botan is here, and is waiting for you to take those two to Spirit World!" she yelled at him.

While engrossed in the argument, none of them had noticed that the two girls had snuck off.

"Where are we going?" Kayori asked.

"Not a clue," Alex said causing Kayori to anime fall.

"I thought you knew!" she snapped.

"No, what made you think that?" Alex asked.

"Um, you know the fact you were leading!" Kayori yelled.

They both sighed and sat down to rest for a moment. Which was basically a HUGE mistake because they heard the only too familiar voices of their captors.

"Oh great," Alex muttered with deep sarcasm.

They both stealthily got up but at that moment the four boys burst into view. They both screamed in surprise and ran.

"Wait," the red head said putting a hand on the green clad boys shoulder.

"What why!?" he yelled.

The red head merely placed a hand on a vine and it began to grow rapidly.

"Okay what the hell is up with those guys!?" Alex growled as they continued walking.

"I don't know, but the red head is still cute," Kayori said, muttering the part after 'but'.

"What was that?" Alex asked turning to face her friend while twitching.

Kayori put her hands up in defense. With out any warning the two were lifted off the ground by two large vines and were suspended upside down. Alex began cussing in pig-latin while Kayori tucked her shirt in. The four boys then once again came into their line of vision.

"Finally! Now will you guys listen to us!?" the green clad boy asked.

"No!" Alex yelled back while squirming in her restraints.

"I suggest you don't do that, the vine will only wrap around you faster," the read head warned.

She glared and stopped because the vine had wrapped around her arms already.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: I'd like to re-thank my friend Animefangirl1 for helping me with the idea for chapter 4, you know the next one.

Kayori: Yeah so thanks again.

Yusuke: And review!


	4. Training with

Psychicfiredemoness: Hey peoples of which read the other three chapters of this story.

Hiei: Anyone who did that is an imbecile.

Psychic: Oh, that hurt.

Kayori: Really?

Psychic: No. But this chapter's plot line was helped made by Animefangirl1, who is also known as Kayori.

Kayori: Thank you.

Psychic: Well enjoy and I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Quick Review

Kayori and Alex woke in Genkai's temple and learned that a person named Botan was waiting to take them somewhere called the Spirit World.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4 Meeting Koenma and learning of true origins

After the four boys managed to tie Alex up so she wouldn't make any more escape attempts and took the two girls back up to the temple. There they met Botan, a cheery girl with bright blue hair and purple eyes. She then took then to the Spirit World on an oar.

After entering the office they saw no one but a small child with brown hair, eyes and an over sized hat. Kayori ran up to the toddler and hugged onto him.

"Oh! You're just too cute!" she squealed. (No offense to her)

"Put me down!" the child yelled.

"Ah! Demon child!" Kayori screamed and threw him across the room.

Botan backed against the wall and caught him.

"Koenma sir, are you alright?" Botan asked the child and put him down.

"Yes, perhaps you two would fell a bit better if I looked like this," Koenma suggested and in a puff of smoke turned into a tall teenager.

"It is a demon!" Kayori yelled.

"No I'm not! I am Koenma prince of the Spirit World and basically the ruler," he stated with a vein throbbing at his temple.

"Nice ya just threw a ruler half way across the room," Alex stated, "oh and yeah, why are we here!?"

"It is because you both have significance in Yusuke's latest case," Koenma said.

"Who's Yusuke?" the two girls asked.

"You didn't tell them who you were or why you abducted them!!!" Koenma screamed.

"They didn't ask," the green clad boy stated. Alex then kicked him and because of her bindings, fell over.

"What was that for!?" he asked.

"Because if you are Yusuke, that means YOU were supposed to tell us why we were kidnapped and no one did that!" Alex yelled as Kayori helped her to her feet, "Thank you Kay."

"You're welcome," Kayori replied.

"Ahem!" Koenma said loudly getting their attention once again.

"First of all, these four idiots are my Spirit Detectives, Yusuke Urameshi," he began pointing to each of them, (I'm leaving it to YOU people to know how they are) "Kazuma Kuwabara, known among us as Kuwabara. Kurama, or as in the Human World, Suichi Minamino, and lastly Hiei. Kurama and Hiei are both demons."

"Okay," the two said slowly.

"And we are here why!?" Alex stated impatiently.

"I'm getting there! The reason you two are here is because a demon is after you in hopes to use your powers to take over the Human World!" Koenma yelled.

"What powers!? The only power I have is the power of sarcasm, that and my friend claims I'm psychic!" Alex yelled back.

Everyone in the room looked at Kayori.

"Not me! It was our friend Sapphire!" Kayori cried.

"Well any way you are psychic, a Fire-Jaganshi to be exact," Koenma said.

"I'm a what!?" Alex shrieked and began twitching.

"A Fire-Jaganshi, meaning you have a third eye somewhere," Koenma replied, "it gives you psychic powers such as telepathic, telekinetics, and the power to control most people. As for Kayori, you are a half light demon half human, giving you the power to illuminate dark places and the ability to create a spirit weapon."

Both girls looked like they were about to go into spasms.

"Don't you think our parents would have told us?" Alex asked a bit jittery.

"Yes well YOUR parents left you with family friends. And Kayori's are a demoness and human, they just never told her," Koenma sighed. "So my parents DO lie to me," Kayori concluded.

"Okay then, this 'demon' you spoke of, exactly WHAT can we do, that can cause us to take over Ningenkai?" Alex asked.

"He's hoping to train you and use your powers to take over, that and mate with you," Koenma muttered.

"WHAT!?!?!" both girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

Both Kurama and Hiei lay on the floor because of their loud yells.

"Well that's what our sources tell us," Koenma said uncovering his ears.

"Will some one please untie me now?" Alex asked.

Botan went over and unraveled the ropes.

"Thank you," Alex replied.

"No problem!" Botan smiled.

Alex sweat dropped at her perky-ness.

"Ahem!!!" Koenma said again with slight anger, "while you are both here you will be staying at Genkai's temple and will be trained by these four."

"No way she'll try killing us again!" Yusuke complained pointing at Alex.

"Hey! If you had bothered to tell us WHY you kidnapped us, I wouldn't have been as violent!" Alex yelled back at him.

"You wouldn't have believed us!" he stated loudly.

"You'd be surprised!" she retorted.

"It's true, she watches the Sci-Fi channel all the time," Kayori told the others while Yusuke and Alex continued arguing.

After a few more minutes of the twos relentless arguing, one of those watching the squabble got, uh, kinda pissed because they were impatient. So Hiei went over and punched Alex in the head. Yusuke started cracking up.

"What the hell was that for!?" she screamed practically in his face. (Kayori came up with this part -.-')

"It's cause he likes you!" Yusuke managed to say.

"What!? Pervert!" she cried and punched Hiei. (End of Kayori's doing)

Then the two of THEM began arguing once Kurama and Yusuke restrained Hiei from killing her.

"Will you all get going!?" Koenma yelled at them all.

"You all better get to sleep, since you're ALL training tomorrow, that includes you slacker!" Genkai said once those that went to see Koenma came back to the temple.

"You've got to be kidding!" Yusuke cried.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well I hope you all liked this chapter, on the account I probably won't be updating it for a while.

Kayori: You used my idea! I feel loved!

Psychic: Write well yeah...

Hiei: I don't like you onna!

Psychic: I didn't say you did, Yusuke did.

Hiei: beats up Yusuke

Psychic: Well please review.


	5. Training

Psychicfiredemoness: This was the chapter in which I first changed the title because Alex means protector and Kayori's REAL name means princess. It came you me at the Comic Con, yay promotional gifts! And thank you Kayori for taking me!

Kayori: You're welcome.

Hiei: You're both morons and you should destroy this fanfic.

Psychic: Shut up will ya!?

Hiei: No.

Psychic: I'm gonna hurt you man.

Hiei: Hn. Try.

Psychic: /whacks him with the 2x4/

Hiei: That didn't hurt.

Psychic: /growls in anger and beats him until he is no long conscious/

Hiei: ...

Psychic: See and THIS is why ya don't piss me the hell off!

Kayori: Should I say it or are you sane enough to say it?

Psychic: Do you REALLY want me to answer that?

Kayori: ...

Psychic: I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5 Training is a serious pain in the ass

-Quick Review-

Both girls are at Genkai's and tried to escape from the detectives...several times. Got chased by some jackass lizard things and learned what they really were. And now we get to see them make attempts at training.

Chapter 5 Training with Kurama

At five am the two girls were awakened by a girl with sea foam colored hair and red eyes named Yukina.

"Don't you think it's kinda early to start training?" Kayori asked sleepily.

"Probably," Alex yawned while rubbing an eye. (If Sapphire is reading this, NOT THAT EYE!!!)

"Oh don't worry, after a few weeks or so you'll get used to it," Botan said once the girls entered the kitchen.

"I really hope we aren't here that long," Kayori stated.

"You two!" Genkai stated walking in, "your training begins in 10 minutes so eat fast!"

The two looked at each other briefly and each scarfed down a bowl of rice.

"You think Genkai's gonna kill us during training?" Alex asked as they exited the temple and waited on the porch. (Is it a porch?)

"I won't be training you," Genkai said.

"When'd you get here!?" both girls cried in surprise.

"Hey wait if you aren't training us then who is?" Kayori asked.

Genkai made a hand gesture over to the side. There stood Hiei and Kurama.

"Kayori will be training with Kurama," Genkai stated.

Kayori got all starry eyed.

"And Alex will be trained by Hiei," she added.

Alex had a seriously miserable look on her face and could have sworn she heard funeral music playing.

"No way in ALL of hell!" Alex stated getting their attention.

"What!?" she yelled.

"You're gonna go kicking and screaming aren't you?" Kayori asked.

"Probably," Alex replied.

"That can be arranged," Hiei said unsheathing his katana.

Alex's eyes widened and she grabbed onto one of the poles holding the roof up. Genkai sighed and went inside.

"Ha! Now try and collect!" Alex yelled at them with a paranoid look. (In other words she has small pupils)

"Pull!" Kurama stated as he, Kayori, and Hiei tried to literally pull Alex off of the pole and had been doing so for the last 5 minutes.

She still didn't let go. Hiei finally got fed up, went over in front of Alex and burned her hands getting her to let go (I've read that somewhere, don't own), and Kurama and Kayori to fly back a few feet as they had been pulling on her still. The three landed in a crumpled heap some five feet away from the temple.

"Are you two alright?" Kurama asked them.

"Yeah," Kayori said.

"I would be better if you two would get off of me!" Alex yelled because she had somehow managed to end up under the two of them.

They then got off, and Hiei grabbed Alex's pony-tail so she wouldn't try to skip out on training. (Again and here it comes) She then kicked him while still on the ground. (Like in Miss Congeniality when she's kickin' his ass at the FBI gym, place thingy...) Then got up and glared at him. He too got up and began strangling her. Kurama had to subdue his friend to keep Alex alive, while Kayori had to keep Alex from trying to beat up Hiei.

"Let me go!" they both yelled trying to free themselves from their restraints.

"Perhaps I should train both of them for today," Kurama suggested.

"Hn," Hiei replied and stopped struggling and Kurama let him go.

Hiei in a flash disappeared.

"Coward!" Alex yelled still trying to free herself from Kayori's grasp.

"Will you quit it!?" Kayori yelled.

Alex stopped and started mumbling to herself. Kayori then let of her.

"We'd better get going it takes about an hour to get to the clearing that we're to train at," Kurama sighed.

"This isn't a clearing, it's a lake side," Alex stated as they reached a small lake.

"So? Is there much of a difference?" Kayori asked.

"For one a clearing tends to be in the woods, and a lake side is down the street from in the house in which I lived, and then we came here," Alex replied.

"Ahem," Kurama said getting their attention, "first I'll teach you how to use normal weapons." He than handed them each a bow and three arrows.

"Now aim at that target," he said pointing at a target at least 200 feet away.

"We can't shoot that! It's too far!" the girls stated.

"Well, you can try," Kurama said trying to sound reassuring.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that was an agonizingly short chapter. Hope you liked it.

Hiei: No one likes this story, that's why you only had ten reviews the first time.

Psychic: /feels bad/ That's a lie damnit! People like this story! Just read the reviews. Thank you everyone.

Kayori: You made her feel bad! /Slaps Hiei/

Hiei: What was that for!?

Kayori: For making her feel bad! You really need to listen.

Psychic: Yeah you little pygmy, short, jackass!

Hiei: SHORT!? I'm taller then you!

Psychic: I don't care! You're still short!

Both: /start arguing/

Kayori: Well please review and stuff.

Psychic: Yes I need ideas. /Has Hiei by the throat/

Hiei: /punches Psychic in the stomache/

Psychic: /gets up and kicks him/

Both: /start killing each other again/

Kayori: /sigh/ Please review ya'll.


	6. The face of evil

Psychicfiredemoness: /starts crying/ I'm sorry! I forgot to update! The thing is that I thought I did but I didn't so NOW I just found out I hadn't so sorry! This is the chapter I show the bad guys in. And I'm also sorry to report that I wasn't able to update due to me reposting Tantei Trivia and getting banned, so that's the first reason...

Hiei: Hn.

Alex: Was anyone talking to you?

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic and Alex: /sweat drop/

Psychic: I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

Last time to keep Alex and Hiei from brutally killing each other, Kurama had to train both of the girls, where they were being trained with different weapons.

-End Review...thing...y-

Chapter 6 Old friends and a look at evil

"Ouch, everything, hurt," Both girls said as they limped back towards the temple.

"I can't believe he made us RUN around the entire lake five times," Alex said.

"Yep that was a work of pure evil," Kayori replied.

"And now we just have to walk another, hey Kurama how many miles to the temple!" Alex called.

"About 3!" he called back. Both girls sighed.

After an hour and a half they neared the temple, but something was, off. There was a small group of people gathered around the temples entrance.

"Uh Alex you don't think that's?" Kayori asked.

"God I hope not," Alex replied. "Oh, looks like they're here," they heard Kurama say.

They both glanced at each other and ran up to him.

"Uh who if you don't mind my asking?" Alex asked trying to sound casual and failing miserably.

"Some students that are staying in Japan," Kurama answered.

"What high school!?" both girls cried.

"Wait how did you know it was a high school?" he asked.

"Answer the question!" Alex yelled at him.

Kurama sweat dropped.

"Elsinore High and Temescal I believe," he replied putting his hands in front of his face in a defensive posture.

The two girls exchange worried stares.

"Is there, something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh no nothing at all," Alex replied with sarcasm staining every word.

"Besides the fact our friends go there and they are gonna think that you kidnapped us!" Kayori yelled.

"Oh wait, you guys DID kidnap us!" Alex added.

"Alex!? Kayori!?" screamed four girls in shock.

"Oh hi, guys," Alex replied sheepishly.

"The news people said you two got kidnapped!" a tall girl with really long black hair and icy blue eyes stated.

"Well Sapphire, uh yeah," Kayori said rubbing her head. (And here it comes.)

"Ew! I didn't know YOU two were coming!" a dark skinned girl with a horse face, black hair and brown eyes whined.

"Hello Marie," Alex glared with malice. (Oh, my arch nemesis, how I HATE her SO, SO much! And so does Kayori)

"Oh who's this girl?" one of Marie's followers with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"This girl is Kayori as you should know, and this BOY is a friend Brit," Alex said smirking as Brit turned red with embarrassment at her stupidity.

"Oh what do YOU two know!?" Brit shouted.

"More then you two," said a girl shorter than Hiei with short black/brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nice one Neko," Sapphire complimented.

"Humph!" the two preps said and walked into the temple.

"Okay. WHY are you guys here?" asked two tall girls with brown hair in a high pony-tail with brown eyes.

"Uh Darla, Sandy, I don't know?" Alex said hiding the deceit of her tone.

"Right," Sapphire said.

"Ahem," Kurama said getting their attention.

"Bubbles?" Sapphire replied.

"WHY must you always say that?!" Alex asked with aggravation as she twitched.

Sapphire laughed nervously and punched the shorter girl's forehead. (Alex: Oh the pain of being shorter then Hiei and having your best friend punch your forehead every day! Psychic: Right, now if I can continue)

"What was that for!?!" Alex yelled groping around while rubbing her forehead.

"Cause it was funny," Sapphire said.

"It wasn't! And I can't see now!" Alex screamed.

"Now we know were her eye is," came a voice.

They turned to see Hiei standing there.

"Eye?" Sandy and Darla asked.

Kurama slapped his forehead. Alex's vision then came back and she swiftly kicked him.

"You idiot!" she hissed.

"You want to rephrase that onna?" Hiei asked gripping her throat.

"No not really," she replied.

Sapphire then caught sight of Hiei's hair and said, "Your hair, I want to touch it!"

She then began playing with his hair. He twitched once. And Neko caught sight of Hiei, enough said. She then lunged at him and hugged his waist. He twitched more and tightened his grip on Alex's throat.

"Your stupid friends are pissing me off," he growled.

"Sure we are," Neko said.

"Oh! By all means continue aggravating him, I don't mind having him crush my throat," Alex replied with deep sarcasm.

"Okay!" the two replied and Sapphire left his hair alone while Neko kept on hugging his waist.

"Uh, Hiei, she's turning blue, now purple," Kayori said.

Hiei let go of her throat and she fell to the ground then got up quickly.

"You stupid jerk!!!" Alex yelled at him, "Neko get off of him!"

She sighed and got off of him and stood up.

"Why'd I have to get off him?" she asked.

"Because I'm gonna hurt him," Alex claimed and kicked him in the knee and he fell.

About that time Yusuke and Kuwabara came out and saw that then along with Kurama's help restrained him.

"You really like to make Hiei mad huh?" Kuwabara asked as Hiei 'accidentally' elbowed and broke the oafs' nose.

"He started it! I can't help that," Alex said crossing her arms.

"You know you two kinda act alike," Yusuke stated with a perverted grin.

"No we don't!" they two yelled at the same time then glared death at each other. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kayori started cracking up.

Kurama began chuckling slightly.

"It isn't funny!" Alex yelled.

"Hey wait, wasn't the pervert supposed to be here?" Kayori asked suddenly.

"Hey! You didn't have to say that," said a tall girl with long blonde hair in a tight pony-tail, blue eyes and glasses stated walking over.

"Hey Allyson," Alex said.

"You guys were kidnapped and taken to Japan?!" Allyson asked realizing that the two 'missing' girls were standing right there.

"They weren't exactly 'kidnapped'," Yusuke said letting go of Hiei after noticing he was calm enough not to try and kill Alex once again.

"What do you mean ya sexy man?" Allyson asked practically drooling over him.

"Uh, we can't tell you guys," Yusuke replied backing away from the girl.

"GUYS!!!" Alex shrieked finally getting the detectives attention, "you NEVER told us we were in Japan."

"Uh, you never asked," Yusuke stated.

"You are an idiot," Kayori said.

"That was obvious already," Hiei said.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Yusuke stated loudly.

"Yeah, and Kuwabara's cute," Alex stated sarcastically. Kayori started laughing and Hiei smirked.

"Well you're stupid ya dumb ass blonde!" Yusuke fumed and got kicked in the crotch by her.

He fell with the little tear droplets in his eyes.

"Prick!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah, I probably should have told you she doesn't like being discriminated against for being blonde Yusuke," Kayori said, "But NOW you know."

"Thanks for the tip," he replied squeakily.

Suddenly one of the communicators went off and Kurama answered his.

After a few minutes he put it away.

"If you ladies would be kind enough, we need to have a word with you two," he said pointing at both Sapphire and...

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well now I have a cliff hanger. For once.

Hiei: That's because all you write is random nonsense that attracts fools like Kuwabara.

Psychic: Hiei! /Slaps/ Don't you ever say that about the readers!

Hiei: /holding cheek/ You slapped me.

Scorch: Yes, so feel honored because she's never slapped anyone before.

Psychic: Well he made mad. I do stupid crap when I'm mad.

Hiei: /still holding cheek and begins glaring/ Hn.

Yusuke: OH! He's upset cause YOU slapped him.

Psychic: What do I have to do with anything- You sick pervert! /punches and kicks him/

Hiei: /looks at his hand and brings it down/ Baka onna.

Psychic: Well please review!

Hiei: No don't.

Psychic: Well next chapter we hear from the baddies more or less. And the 'look at evil' part is cause I HATE Marie SO freaking much! She really is my and Kayori's worst enemy too. So please review and vote! And so far for bad guys I have an evil fire demon with a thing for Alex the sick pervert.

Scorch: Why are you adding him!?

Yusuke: Yeah and Hiei's already in the story.

Psychic: Okay one YOU ARE A PERVERT!!! And Hiei which body part?

Hiei: How about the head?

Psychic: Fair enough.

Both: /start beating Yusuke the hell up/

Scorch: Right...


	7. Blackmail and Alex's hatred

Psychicfiredemoness: Right. Well this chapter may be a little off because I had had self defense that night and the kids were laughing at me and I imagined them in pain more or less. So feel free to flame this chapter.

Scorch: Is Hiei still acting weird cause you slapped him?

Psychic: I don't know! Why don't you just ask him yourself!?

Scorch: Cause he disappeared.

Kayori: Weird and she added Allyson.

Allyson: You all like me!

Psychic: No it's only that I got one suggestion and it was from Kay, and it was to add YOU. Not the others but who knows?

Scorch: /throws water on the screaming girl/ Calm down damnit!

Psychic: I am calm! This is as calm as I get! Anyway this chapter has blackmail and Hiei wanting to kill the preps. So if he's listening. THANK YOU!!!!!

Hiei: /holding ears/ I'm right here shojo!

Scorch: Hey he came back.

Allyson: That's cause what Yusuke said was true.

Psychic and Hiei: No! It was a horrible lie! /Glare at each other/

Scorch: Psychic owns nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick review-

Last time they learned where Alex's third eye was and that the visiting students from Temescal and Elsinore High School were visiting Genkai's temple. Kurama said he needed to talk to Sapphire and someone else.

-End Review-

-Allyson?" Kurama asked.

"Sure, Sapphire and Allyson both replied and they walked into the temples living room.

"So what is this about exactly?" Allyson asked.

"Ahem," Koenma said in teen form from a corner of the room and stepping out of the shadows.

"Ah! Damnit you could at least TELL us when you're gonna do that!" Alex yelled.

"Who are you?" Sapphire asked while trying to take his pacifier away from him.

"I am Koenma prince of the Spirit World," he replied.

"Yeah and I'm a demon," Sapphire mocked.

"So you knew all along," Kurama said.

"What!?" she yelped.

"Well technically you're only a hanyou, or half demon. In your case an ice demon," Koenma said knowledgeably.

"Then why am I here? Emotional support!?" Allyson asked.

"No, it's because you have a strange ability," he stated. (And her Tech is born, well the nickname at least)

"And that would be what? The power of over perverted-ness?" Alex and Kayori asked.

Koenma glared and said, "No stupid! She is a genius when it comes to electronics, such as computers and other things of the sort."

"Okay," Allyson said.

"HA!!! Now I do get to call you Tech!" Alex proclaimed.

"Tech?" the others asked. "She won that computer lab award thingy. That ring any bells!?" Alex snapped.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Sapphire replied rubbing the back of her head, "but what's all that about Alex's third eye stuff?"

"Alex is a Fire-Jaganshi, meaning she is a fire demon with a Jagan eye which gives her psychic abilities. (Meaning of the screen name Psychicfiredemoness!) And Kayori is a light hanyou," he said.

"See! I said you were psychic and I was right!" Sapphire said grinning wildly.

"Oh shut up! Once okay ONCE I used telekinesis!" Alex growled at her friend.

"So you're the fool that believed she was a telepath?" Hiei asked.

"When'd you get here!?" Alex cried after noticing he was in the room.

"I've been in here you idiot!" Hiei glared.

"Hey! You must be psychic too cause I never said I thought she was a telepath even though I thought she was and, my head hurt," Sapphire said.

"Obviously, and yeah what kind of demons are you two?" asked Alex remembering Koenma's 'extreme' details of them being demons.

"Kurama is or more to the point WAS a demon thieve know as Yoko Kurama and is a fox demon. And Hiei is also a Fire-Jaganshi, another his third eye is unnatural," he stated and left.

Hiei glared and Alex began laughing.

"Uh what's so funny?" Kayori asked.

"That's why when we found out about us being demons Hiei had a 'must-kill-the-short-evil-blonde-child' look on his face," Alex laughed. (I don't speak in third person and I believe Hiei would be kinda pissed and consider Alex a threat because she's another Jagan wielder and stuff like that, even if she's evilly weak o Damnit!)

Kayori began giggling because of processing the new information. In an instant there was a lump on Kayori's head and a blade at Alex's throat, Hiei being the cause of both of them.

-Some where in the Demon World also know as Makai-

"Damnit!" boomed a deep voice as it's owner slammed a fist on a glass table.

He lifted his hand and shook blood and glass away.

"Don't worry, if we can get the other two, we'll be able to get them to join our cause," an echoing voice replied.

"Yes, and they could have more power then Koenma gave them credit for," a hissing voice laughed wickedly.

"Yes and with all their files, we'll know all their weaknesses, and strengths, if they have any," retorted a snooty voice.

"Come now! If the files say they can help conquer the pathetic Ningenkai, then they can," the deep voice said.

"I still doubt their abilities, I'll need a demonstration first," the snooty one replied coolly.

"Quiet you two!" the echoing one yelled at them, "we need to listen, and if Hiei manages to kill off that Jaganshi, the plans go to hell so we NEED to pay attention! The six of them could be left alone any moment now!"

"Yes, but they're all together right now, we need to plan an attack and soon," hissed one.

"Be patient damnit! If we aren't patient the plan WILL go to hell!" the snooty one stated. (I hate them all!)

-Genkai's temple; Living room-

The others had eventually been able to restrain Hiei, but that was after Alex insulted him got strangled and now lay, bright red on the ground, panting for breath. And the fact it had taken all but her to restrain him this time.

"I think he has a thing for you Alex," Allyson grinned in a perverted manner.

"I do not!" Hiei snapped. (I curse her for saying crap like that at school, . Baka hentai!)

"You sick pervert!" Alex cried punching Allyson.

"Can we let go of him now? I'm hungry," Kuwabara complained.

"Yes already!" Hiei shouted.

They then all let go and he hit Allyson and Alex.

"What'd I do this time?!" Alex growled menacingly.

"You believed her!" Hiei snapped in reply. (okay right now they are like in each other each others faces with fiery eyes . who will win this argument?)

"No I didn't you stupid jerk!" she yelled back.

"It is true, she hits her when she's being a perv, which happens to be a lot," Kayori sighed to inform the others.

There was a loud ripping sound and both Marie and Brit fell through the sliding door leading into the room.

"WHAT!? Are you two doing in here!?" yelled Hiei picking Marie up by the collar, while Yusuke did the same to Brit.

"Urameshi! Hiei! You can't hurt them they're girls!" Kuwabara yelled.

"But they've been spying!" Yusuke replied dropping Brit to go over and argue with the twit.

"Ahem, but why were you two ladies spying, and what did you hear?" Kurama asked, "And Hiei put her down."

Hiei threw the snobby bitch to the side and 'hned'. Marie put on a fake sad face. (I hate her I hate her I HATE HER!!!!!)

"Oh Hiei-kun! How could you be so mean when you obviously love me?" Marie asked.

Hiei twitched and began reaching for his sword.

'I am going to regret this SO damn much,' Alex thought and slapped the back of his head.

He immediately turned on her and growled, "Why the HELL did you do that onna!?"

She simply looked away and began whistling.

"Hey! Pay attention to me and not that two bit little loser!" Marie whined.

They turned to look at her, some glaring, okay most glaring.

"You want to know what we know right?" she asked fluttering her eyes at Hiei.

Again he began twitching and or snarling, it seemed rather hard to tell.

"You two actually know something? It's a miracle!" Alex smirked.

Marie glared and turned her head, "Unless you're going to apologize I won't tell you anything!"

"Like that's gonna happen you cheap slut!" Alex retorted while glaring murder at her.

"Just apologize!" Kuwabara yelled.

"She doesn't deserve an apology!" Alex screamed at him.

"She has almost as mush pride as Hiei," Yusuke said while he and Kuwabara had faces with little dot eyes.

"I'm not sure that's possible," Kurama added.

The two boys laughed, and got glares from both fire demons. Marie then went to a dazed state and something under Hiei's head band glowed.

"Marie? Marie!?" Brit yelled shaking her friend.

"What!? Quit shaking me!" Marie yelled after a few seconds.

"What did she know?" Yusuke asked in a serious manner.

"About us and yokai and Reikai," Hiei replied with gritted teeth.

Yusuke's face drained of color.

"WHAT!!!?!" He yelled getting all of their attentions.

"Wait you read my mind didn't you !? You stupid bitch!" Marie yelled at Alex.

"Oh like I know how! And even if I did, it isn't that hard to tell what you're thinking," Alex replied gesturing towards Hiei.

Yusuke burst out laughing and Hiei punched him.

The two girls were too busy arguing to notice but then Marie literally yelled, "If you don't want me to tell everyone that you are some stupid little fire demon! Then do what I say! And I say be nice to me and Brit!"

Hiei almost lost it at the 'demon' remark.

Alex twitched, "I don't do nice. Especially for some stuck up little bitch that thinks EVERYONE wants to be like her!"

Alex glared back.

"Fine I'll just have to tell the other students that you're more of a freak than any of us thought," Marie said.

"Your class mates left an hour ago," Genkai said walking in, "And your teacher gave me permission to train all four of you, you're now staying at my temple and will be trained."

"What! That isn't fair! We're too perfect to be all sweaty and train," Brit cried out.

"Too bad! You two stuck you noses where they didn't belong! So this is what you get! Now all of you go to your rooms! You girls will all be sharing the room Alex and Kayori are in, now go to bed!" Genkai yelled.

"Hag," Yusuke stated.

"We don't wanna share with THEM!" the preps complained.

"Too bad!" Genkai yelled at them.

"Yeah you guys might get to train with Hiei or Kurama," Yusuke said.

Both girls' eyes lit up upon hearing the two boys' names. They then went to bed.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: This is damn long man but I like it and so do others apparently. So thank you! And YES I updated twice in one day!

Scorch: Please review. And if you guys have a suggestion.

Psychic: And if it's good.

Scorch: /glares/ She said she'd change some stuff maybe.


	8. Pranks of evil preps

Psychicfiredemoness: /shaking Hiei/ Why does my life suck!?

Hiei: What the hell are you talking about!?

Psychic: /drops him/ I finally put Tantei Trivia back up, which _everyone_ just seems to love and I only have one damn review for it and I put the folklore thing back up.

Hiei: So?

Psychic: /twitches/ I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

Last time we found out that Allyson was the other one that they needed to talk to. They, being the Tantei. And learned that there are four or seemingly four bad guys, and or villains, and or baddies and or- (Sapphire: Get on with it!) That Marie and Brit were spying and paid for it, so now they are blackmailing the others and have to be trained by the detectives.

-End quick review-

Chapter 8 Juvenile pranks of former middle school preps

"Get up slackers!" Genkai yelled opening the girls' rooms' door at 5:30 am. The girls grumbled and began rising out of their futons. Genkai then left, leaving the sliding door open.

"Uh, Alex what's that on your forehead?" Kayori asked.

"What are you talking about Kay?" Alex asked groggily and rubbed her forehead. When she brought her hand down it was covered with a red substance.

"

It's lipstick!" Alex screeched. Sapphire turned the light on to reveal that she (Sapphire if it doesn't make sense) had marker glasses, Kayori had having cream on her head, Allyson had her face covered in blue eye shadow and Alex had a lipstick third eye.

The four girls looked at each other and yelled, "What the hell!!!" at the same time.

"

What!? What is it!?" Yusuke yelled running into the room while the girls were still in their night clothes. He began drooling as Kuwabara ran over too and did the same. (And I got this little bit from my friend) (Let's just say Botan and Yukina lent them some, okay. And for those of you wonder who would be small enough to wear the same clothes as Yukina, Alex is really short)

"Perverts! Get out! Get out!" The four that were pranked yelled and Alex threw whatever was closest at them, which turned out to be a lamp.

"They were only checking us out you bitches!" Marie cried.

"Yes, in a perverted way," Alex glared.

The girls quickly removed anything on their faces and or heads, got dressed and miraculously made their way into the kitchen by 5:45. And missed breakfast because one, Yusuke and Kuwabara were too busy eating everything they could and the two evil preps were blocking the girls from the table.

-6 am-

"Training now!" Genkai yelled at the six girls currently in a verbal fight.

The girls muttered something incoherent and left the room and headed towards the temple's porch.

"I don't see why WE have to train Brit," Marie complained loudly.

"I know! Why can't the others just protect us?" Brit asked.

"Oh wait it's probably cause they'd have THEM protect us," Marie replied, "Then the guys would have to protect them!"

The both of them laughed. Then Hiei walked over and grabbed Alex's throat.

"What is the meaning of this onna?!" He asked holding up a piece of pink, heart patterned paper.

There was a loud slapping sound as Kayori hit him. (Or slapped, which ever)

"Leave her alone you jerk!" she yelled protectively. (Isn't nice when your friends actually care?)

"Yeah what did she do?" Sapphire asked.

Allyson then grabbed the piece of paper and burst out laughing.

"Always knew you liked him!" Allyson laughed.

"What the HELL are you talking about!?" Alex yelled.

Allyson handed her the piece of paper. Alex quickly read it and shredded it.

"Sick and freaking wrong damnit!" Alex yelled and noticed the preps hadn't stopped laughing. "You! You two did this!" she yelled and charged at them.

About that time the other detectives came out and Brit ran behind Kurama saying, "Save me Kura-kun! She's insane!"

And Marie huddled behind Hiei hugging his back.

"Get off baka!" Hiei yelled jumping away before she had a serious grip.

Again Alex ran towards the girl and was restrained by Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Sapphire.

"Ya know, I'm not that strong!" Alex commented.

"That's true," Sapphire said.

"Oh shut up!" Alex replied flailing and ended up kicking Kuwabara where it hurts. He slumped to the ground in a fetal-like position. Yusuke and Sapphire were laughing their asses off and Yukina came out.

"Kazuma! Are you alright?" she cried.

The two were now on the ground in hysterics. And Kurama believing the short girl was calmed down released her only to try another murder attempt on Marie, but fell because (Oh did someone trip her perhaps?) she tripped over a vine compliments of the fox boy, and landed FLAT on her face. They all laughed at that except for Kurama who chuckled and Hiei that smirked.

"I'll kill you all, minus you three cause you're my friends!" Alex yelled.

"Sure ya will," Yusuke said.

"Can we just train now! That way I won't have to listen to your shill laughter anymore!" Alex screamed getting several birds to flee from a tree about 75 feet away and making Kurama pass out. (Poor Kurama with his sensitive ears)

"She made Kurama pass out!" Yusuke stated looking at his dazed friend and trying to hold back laughter.

"Maybe it's one of her abilities?" Kuwabara guessed.

"Hey! We're still here!" Marie yelled.

"You honestly think that we care?" Hiei asked up in 'his' tree.

Marie put on a fake sad face. And the other less evil girls rolled their eyes.

"Do you ever shut up!?" Alex asked getting up after FINALLY untangling the vine from her leg, "Oh and Kurama if you are any part conscious, your vine is all torn up now. It made me angry."

"And you didn't even turn into the hulk," Kayori stated. (She called Hiei a hulk clone so don't ask)

"Silence mortal!" Alex shouted.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled getting their attention. "One, Kurama's training you all today. And two he's awake, and three go train!" Yusuke yelled.

"I hope you know that with the AND you should have only used one, or lessened your 'reasons'," Alex stated getting a glare from the spirit detective.

-Training place where Kurama trained them last time-

"Oh, Kurama-kun, what are we gonna do?" Brit asked. (if you can't tell she likes and is hitting on him a lot!)

Kurama sweat dropped and answered, "We are going to...

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Oh the evil of which I am.

Hiei: hits her

Psychic: What was that for!?

Hiei: For the little, letter you sent.

Psychic: That was Marie damnit! Marie! The evil whore that wants to get in your pants!

Hiei: turns blue

Psychic: Poor little Hi-chan.

Hiei: What did you call me onna!?

Scorch: whacks him with her trademark 2x4 Please Psychic continue with your little rant.

Psychic: glares at her Okay well please review I need ideas on how to get revenge on Marie and Brit, I have a couple of ideas thanks to Aniefangirl1 whom is one of my best friends thank you Anime. And should I have them train in speed, strength, strategy, stealth, what? I'm sort of leaning towards stealth cause it's fun to sneak around and scare people. Bwahahaha!

Scorch: Please review everyone.

Psychic: Yes and this story may go bye, bye unless I get ideas. So enjoy what little story there is.


	9. More training

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi everyone. I'm really, really sorry that I didn't update! My dumbass of a brother once again got a virus on the computer making my dad crash it and he wouldn't re-load my disk onto the computer!

Hiei: Psychotic bitch.

Psychic: What's your point Hiei?

Hiei: Nevermind baka.

Psychic: Damn straight nevermind!

Hiei: My proof that you are a complete fool.

Psychic: Shut up! I own nothing please enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

The preps prank the other girls and now they all must be once again trained by Kurama.

-End review-

Chapter 9 Training and plans of revenge

"I'll be training you in stealth today," Kurama stated.

"How can you 'train' someone in stealth? It's just sneaking around without being noticed," Alex said.

"She has a point, for once," Allyson added.

"What the hell do you mean, for once!?" Alex glared.

"Told you it'd make her mad," Sapphire said to Allyson.

"Ahem, the goal of today's training, is to get to the middle of the forest where Hiei is waiting if you can sneak up on him you pass, if you can't he'll attack," Kurama added.

"Perfect," Alex sarcastically replied, "is there a time limit?"

"3 hours," he replied.

The girls all sighed and began walking into the forest. After about twenty-five minutes Brit and Marie began talking to each other, very loudly.

"He's so cool!" Marie squealed.

"I know!" Brit replied.

"Shut up!" Alex yelled, "This is stealth!"

"You shut up!" the two yelled back.

"The three of you shut up!" Hiei yelled.

"Shut up Chumly!" Alex screamed.

"Don't tell Hi-chan to shut up you dumb slut!" Marie cried.

"What did you call me?!" the two fire demons yelled.

"All of you shut the hell up!!!" Sapphire, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Genkai, Allyson, and Kayori yelled from different areas.

The others quieted and those that need to, once again started trekking deeper into the forest.

(Everyone, this is basically how it is right now, Allyson and Sapphire are working together. Alex and Kayori are working together and the preps are together.)

-Alex and Kayori-

"Are we there yet?" Kayori asked.

"Still no," Alex retorted.

"How bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No!"

A twig snapped and Alex slapped a hand over Kayori's mouth.

"Oh sorry, reflex," Alex stated rubbing her head and removing her hand.

"Ouch," Kayori replied.

"But we found Hiei," Alex replied and pointed to his back, "now to ever-so-slowly creep up on him."

"You do that, and if you fail I'll go!" Kayori replied hiding behind a tree.

"Yeah…You do that," Alex replied dryly and began sneaking towards him.

That is, until two hands came crashing down on her shoulders. She screamed bloody murder and ALL the birds in Genkai's forest flew out of the trees. She turned to see Marie and Brit laughing their sorry asses off.

"You, two are both DEAD!" Alex screamed. (Oh and yeah, she is REALLY skittish)

But, before she could attack the two of them, all three of them where knocked to the ground and Hiei stood behind them holding his sword with the flat pointing at them. (Does that make ANY sense!? Try and make it comprehendible please)

"Why'd you do that!?" Both preppies yelled.

"You two don't listen, not here not at school, not anywhere!" Alex snapped getting up and rubbing the welt on her head, "As Kurama said, he'll attack you if you're caught! And because of you two, I failed!"

Kayori all that time was sneaking behind the Jaganshi as he listened to the three girls argue.

"Got ya!" she called and tapped him on the shoulder.

Hiei growled in irritation and sheathed his sword.

"What, do you like attacking us?" Alex asked, "Wait, let me guess, 'hn', right?"

"Shut up onna," he glared.

"Sir-glares-a lot!" Kayori stated getting a glare.

They waited there for the remaining hour for Allyson and Sapphire, who never showed up.

"Where the hell are they?" Hiei asked.

"Who cares," Marie replied.

"Let's go look for them," Alex stated walking away, Kayori following her.

"Uh, like why?" Brit asked.

"They're our friends, we care!" Alex glared with a fang face, "Because we unlike you care for our true friends!"

-20 minutes later-

"What are you two going down there!?" Alex asked in shock upon the two of her friends in a hole about 15 feet deep.

"Ask them," Allyson replied pointing an accusing finger at Marie and Brit.

"We didn't do anything," Marie said batting her eyes 'innocently'.

"The hell you didn't! You both pushed us down here!" Sapphire yelled.

"No we didn't! Who are you gonna believe Hi-chan, them or us?" Marie asked.

Hiei twitched upon his new 'title' and replied with, "it isn't my problem or concern how you both got in there of how you plan to get out of it." And with that he began walking away.

"You could at least help us get them out of the hole!" Alex snapped.

"As I said, it isn't my concern," he replied.

Alex twitched and threw a rock at his head. In an instant he was in her face.

"What is your problem onna?!" he growled menacingly.

"That you people are supposed to be training us and YOU won't even help us them out of the hole!" Alex snarled.

"Do they ever stop arguing?" Kayori asked.

"Probably not," Sapphire replied.

After a few more moments of the twos arguing, Alex ended up with a large lump on her head and Hiei was no where to be seen.

"Damn you Hiei! And damn your stupid speed!" she yelled into the forest.

"Can ya help us now?!" Allyson yelled up at them.

"Yep!" Kayori replied.

The two bent down to help them out of the hole and got kicked into it. Both of which landed in the classic anime style, head first. (Like an anime fall)

"Hey!" Alex yelled getting up, but the preps were gone.

So after about two hours, they managed to scuttle out of the hole. Then hiked back to the temple, taking another two hours.

"Hey where were you guys? You all missed dinner," Yusuke asked.

"We were trapped in a hole, and have you guys seen the prep whores?" Alex asked balling a fist and hitting it into the other hand.

"They went to bed," Kuwabara answered.

"I wasn't asking you, was I?" Alex asked dangerously.

"Uh, no," he replied backing away.

"Ha ha ha! Told you she was like Hiei! She even hates you!" Yusuke laughed.

"Shut up! I don't act like him!" Alex growled in aggravation.

"Yes you do," Yusuke replied.

"I shouldn't argue with you, you'll just lose it," she stated coldly.

"It's true, she's just to stubborn," the other girls sighed.

Yusuke glared and left the room as the four girls went into the living room.

"So, how are we gonna get vengeance on the preps?" Kayori asked.

"Simple we-" Alex replied and started telling them the plan.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Bwahahaha! Cliff hanger with a good reason.

Hiei: You're ending the story?

Psychic: NO! It's cause I had NO ideas for revenge. Readers, if you have ideas please send them in and I'll try to add them!

Kayori: I gave you an idea!

Psychic: Yes, and I WILL use it you immature person you!

Hiei: What did she do?

Psychic: /tells Hiei in whispers/

Hiei: That's worse then Yusuke.

Psychic: That's what I said.

Yusuke: Told you! You both act the same!

Hiei and Psychic: No we don't!

Yusuke: Then why do you keep saying things at the same time, insult Kuwabara, glare a lot-

Psychic: Please do NOT continue Yusuke. And I remember a time when-

Hiei: Get on with it!

Psychic: When the last time I posted this I asked who your favorite OC was. So you can say who if you want.

Marie: They're going to pick me!

Alex: Why?

Marie:Cause I'm _so _perfect.

Alex and Psychic: /start cracking up/

Psychic: Please review.


	10. Our revenge

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! Thanks for reviewing and so on so forth. And now time for me to reminisce some more! /thinking/

Hiei: What the hell are you doing?

Psychic: Reminiscing! Now shut up! /thinking more/

Hiei: About what may I ask?

Psychic: The story, and how Alex is the acclaimed favorite OC.

Hiei: That'll be the day.

Alex: At least people liked me for personality and not looks.

Hiei:…

Alex: Oh see! That's what I thought!

Psychic: Idiots, I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick review-

The non-preps got shoved into a hole, got out and are now planning for revenge.

-End review-

Chapter 10 Our revenge

-10 pm-

"That's genius!" Kayori cried.

"Big word," Sapphire added.

"Shh! The others are asleep!" Alex hissed at them, "but first we need supplies."

They then silently crept into the kitchen.

-Next morning-

Alex, Allyson, Kayori, and Sapphire (Oh, alphabetical order) had waken before Genkai came in to yell at them for breakfast by at least an hour.

"Up now!" Genkai yelled to the preps.

-Kitchen-

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1," Alex said at the table looking at her digital watch.

There were two loud, piercing screams coming from the girl's room. And the four at the table began laughing. Except for Alex's who's seemed very demonic. (You know where you start to laugh in your throat and then openly, that just says evil)

"What's so funny?" Yusuke asked entering the room with a yawn.

"You'll see soon enough," Alex replied with a sinister tone.

Just then the two other girls ran in with mustard Superman symbols on their shirts, honey on their fronts, a greasy substance in their hair, and had meal worms and oats stuck in the honey. Brits once brown hair was a neon red and Maries hair had been cut a few inches and glued on their faces as beards. Upon seeing this Yusuke and the girls almost burst into tears of laughter.

"You stupid whores! Look what you did to my hair!" The two yelled, "And what is this stuff!?" They picked up a strand of their hair.

"Only a little something called, PAM!" Alex laughed holding a can off it up and laughing more. (Sapphire: Again with the PAM?! Alex: Yes the PAM! Bwahahaha!)

"You two clean yourselves up, and you four," Genkai began as the preps exited the room, " Good work."

"Cool we didn't get in trouble," Allyson stated as Genkai left.

"Maybe now they'll think before they mess with Alex l. Lacasse! Or whatever my real and or demon last name is," Alex stated proudly.

"Okay then what's your middle name?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Alex snapped.

"Jaganshi," Hiei state from the (Dark) corner of the room.

"And that means to us?" Alex asked.

"It's your demon 'last name' as you put it baka shojo," he replied.

"I thought I was onna?" Alex stated dryly.

"Either way you're still a baka," Hiei replied.

"Slackers! Get going!" Genkai yelled at them from the other room as the preps walked back in.

"_WHERE _is our make-up?!" They bitched.

"What would we want with it?" Alex asked.

"To cover up your like, ugliness, duh!" Marie claimed.

"At what point in time do you plan to shut the hell up?" Hiei asked coldly.

"Twas he just defending us?" Alex muttered to her friends, "Or twas he just piised at them?"

The others shrugged in response, and the four walked outside.

-Porch-

"You guys got bored too?" Sapphire asked seeing Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara on the porch playing cards.

"Actually we were waiting for you all to come out so we could train," Kurama replied politely.

"You cheated Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed jumping up and hitting Yusuke.

"No I didn't!" Yusuke yelled back and the boys began to fight.

"Why don't you two ever like, stop fighting?" Brit asked as she and Marie came out of the temple.

Marie's lip was bleeding.

"What happened to you?" Alex asked smugly upon seeing her enemy bleeding.

"That's none ya!" Marie stated. (I hate when people say that, you ask them something and they pretend to get all pissy and say that damn grammatical error!)

Alex twitched at that, "Whatever you most likely deserved Hiei punching you."

"How'd you know!?" Brit squealed.

"I didn't, but now I do, and if you baka's had_ any_ common sense that would have been obvious," Alex replied.

The two glared at her with extreme hatred.

"Oh, I am so scared," Alex said in monotone.

"Hey! For the 5th time, you're all being trained by Hiei!" Yusuke screamed at them.

"What!? When'd you say that? And before you answer I refuse, he'll try to once again KILL ME!" Alex shouted at him.

"Just go already Kurama knows where it is!" Yusuke yelled and pointed towards the forest.

They grumbled and walked off following the kitsune.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: /listening to funeral music for Alex/

Hiei: /planning a training schedule/

Alex: Well it was nice knowing ya.

Sapphire: Yep.

Kayori: Damn training.

Yusuke: Better you guys then me.

Alex: Oh your so supportive. /sarcasm/

Yusuke: Yep.

Kurama: She was being sarcastic Yusuke.

Yusuke: Thanks for the update fox-boy.

Psychic: All of you shut up! Please review if you would.


	11. Hiei's training Alex's living hell

Psychicfiredemoness: /still thinking/ this makes me remember when I first posted this that everyone thought Alex was funny. She isn't supposed to be funny! A quick overlook of her is, she is violent, short tempered, and sarcastic, will protect her very, very few friends, and is quite when she is actually calm, because she's paranoid, and it's a miracle if she trusts ANYONE.

Kayori: Oh can I do mine!?

Psychic: Sure…

Kayori: I'm hyper, cheerful, funny, or basically act like Botan most of the time!

Sapphire: And I am a mix of Yusuke and Kurama.

Psychic: Yes, you cuss a lot, and have your shining moments of wisdom, and like roses and have long ass hair.

Sapphire: Hehehe.

Allyson: And I love Yusuke and want Keiko to die!

Psychic: I haven't used her yet! And you're a perv, and boozy, and are easily confused when talking to me. You all are.

Others: Huh?

Psychic: Sweat drop See what I mean?

Hiei: Will you all shut up and just write THIS chapter.

Psychic: Oh, NOW you want me to work on the story?

Hiei: Of course, I'M the one training you all today.

Girls: NO!!!!

Marie: YES!

Psychic: torches her Burn! And for those of you that want the preps dead, they have a significance to the story take a closer look at what the bad guys say in chapter seven. Oh and to the writer of 'The YYH Christmas story' thing, if you recall I came up with the plots of revenge! So don't make me spray Snow Ball with non-stick cooking spray again! Oh and punk101dess, why did you want to see what Hiei and Alex do in training, merely curious is all. I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick review-

Um, what happened last time? Thinks Oh yeah! Last time the non-prep evil girls got their revenge, and because of an anonymous tip, the Superman symbols were made of mustard. But now they are being trained by Hiei.

-End review-

Chapter 11 Time to run for your lives! (Those who keep telling me to kill the preps read the above)

"How long till, we're like, there?" Marie asked Kurama after walking for an hour and a half.

"About twenty-five minutes," Kurama replied.

-30 minutes later-

"Five bucks says he's lost," Alex sarcastically said to her friends.

"Kurama-kun isn't lost!" Brit said.

"Okay, then how, come 'about twenty-five minutes', was fifteen minutes ago?" Alex asked looking at her watch.

"Oh what do you know you dumb blonde?!" Marie yelled.

"More then you," she murmured.

"What was that?" Marie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing," Alex stated.

"What did you say?" Marie pressed.

"Nothing, nothing," Alex said walking faster.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing."

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing that concerns you human."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU STUPID BITCH WHORE, SLUT, SKANK!!!!?!!

"Oh, I didn't know you knew such obscene words?" Alex remarked coolly.

"You're just racist!" Marie proclaimed. (She has real dark skin and Kayori is from the Philippines and Sapphire is Hispanic)

"If I was racist, Sapphire and Kayori wouldn't be my best friends," Alex snapped.

"Um, girls we're here," Kurama said not wanting to get mixed up in the argument.

Of course the two arguing paid no mind to him what-so-ever. And continued verbally attacking each other. Or at least until Kurama started walking back to the temple and Hiei punched both of their arms.

"What the hell did I do THIS time?!" Alex screamed.

"I've been saying it's time for you all to train for the past five minutes," Hiei glared.

"You only said it about three times!" Sapphire stated in Alex's defense.

"Unless he said it within the last five minutes, making both of your points true," Alex said, "I just proved his point didn't I?

"Pretty much," Kayori replied.

"I hate when I do that!" Alex cried kicking a rock that 'accidentally' hit Marie in the face.

"Did you see what she did?!" Marie bitched.

"Deal with it fool, it's not MY concern," Hiei replied.

"And nothing ever is," Alex mocked with a slight accent earning another punch, "xublat."(My word you can't have! And it's pronounced Zoo-blat)

"What did you call me shojo?" He glared. (Oh how I hate being so small as compared to others and have the fate of being thought of as a 6th grader. Except for that time some woman asked if I was still in elementary school. /sigh/)

"Simple I called you a xublat," Alex retorted earning yet ANOTHER punch, "will you quit that?!"

"Hn. First you humans, meaning _all_ of you, are to run from here to," he appeared three miles away and planted his sword in the ground, "Here!" Then appeared back, "Go, now!"

The girls sighed and began running.

The result ended thirty minutes, and more, later Sapphire being first to reach the sword. (If any of you are wondering and or care Hiei is there by his sword making sure no one takes it) Next were Allyson, Marie and Brit, Kayori and lastly Alex. (I hate being so freaking slow! And Kayori and I run about the same but I don't want her to have the same horrible fate.)

"You are SO slow!" Marie laughed with a valley girl/preppy voice.

"And you are so stupid!" Alex said in the same tone receiving a glare.

"Hey baka onna's and baka shojo!" Hiei called.

"Will you stop that you bastard!?" Alex said, again getting punched, "At least he's punching the arm I don't write with."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he stated and punched her right arm.

"Me and my big mouth," she twitched.

"All of you are to run laps around the lake," Hiei ordered.

"How many?" Kayori asked.

"Five, except for you," he said pointing at Alex, "you are running ten, for both pissing me off on several occasions and for placing last. Go now!" (Oh and it's the same lake as the one Kurama trained them at, just at a different side)

The girls grumbled and Alex cussed him out in pig latin and they began running.

-Dusk, sunset, sundown, twilight whichever-

By dusk Sapphire, Allyson, and Kayori had already finished their laps, Marie and Brit were on their last half of one, and Alex was on her 7th.

"You five, follow me back to the temple, _you _can finish your laps," Hiei stated as the preps finished.

"Up yours Gomer!" Alex replied still running. (Stupid movie lines)

"My name is Hiei, NOT Gomer," he retorted.

"And MY name is Alex, not a heavily emphasized you," Alex stated coldly.

"Now you're to run five more laps," he replied and the others began walking back to the temple, leaving Alex both running AND twitching.

-Temple; living room 8:30 pm-

"That was a good dinner," Sapphire said sprawled out on the floor.

"When do you think Alex'll be back? Kayori asked.

"I hope a demon got her," Marie said hopefully.

"And I hope a demon gets you ya damned preppy," the non-preps stated.

"Well if and when she comes back, Koenma's opening portals to your houses, so you can get what you guys want, cause you've been wearing the same outfits for the past 3 days (Excluding Alex and Kayori they've been there 4 days) and you're starting to smell," Yusuke said holding his nose.

"Then don't make us train," Brit suggested.

"Urameshi! That isn't a nice thing to say about girls!" Kuwabara stated.

"But it's true they reek!" Yusuke said.

"You don't smell so good yourself Yusuke," Kurama said from across the room.

"That's only cause of your strong nose fox-boy!" Yusuke stated.

"Hey he's right Urameshi," Kuwabara grinned.

Kurama sighed as Yusuke and Kuwabara started fighting one another. The living room door slid open about that time to reveal a severely beat up Alex.

"Where's Hiei? I'm gonna kick his sorry ass," she asked.

"One, don't know, and two that isn't a good idea," Yusuke replied.

"Why isn't it a good idea?" she asked.

"Cause Hiei can hurt ya really badly, and what happened to you?" he asked.

"He made me run 15 laps all together and upon getting lost on my way back to the temple, was attacked by two demons and had to fight them, but I actually managed to beat them," she sighed, "thank you my god forsaken self-defense classes!"

"Girls aren't supposed to fight!" Kuwabara said.

"Really why not?" Sapphire asked but didn't get an answer because he couldn't come up with one.

"You guys piss me off," Alex said out of the blue and sat down on the floor, cross-legged.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's this chapter done and some one once said that Hiei should be nicer to Alex, neither of them 'do' nice. And they _eventually_ get along better. _Eventually_ being the key word, they're just at each others throats all the time because they do act alike, and if Neko is reading this, shut the hell up.

Hiei: And the person that said I should be 'nice'. Unsheathes katana

Psychic: Put that away Hiei! I don't want you scaring the readers.

Hiei: I don't care what you want! Sheaths sword

Psychic: Ya I know, but you put your sword away so thank you./gives him sweet snow/ Anyway I need suggestions for the next chapter, and stop saying the preps should die and that Hiei should be nicer to Alex on both parts! (Meaning in the story and the top bottom parts) He hurts her because she pisses him off and he pisses her off, it's how things work!

Hiei: Exactly, please review. /eating sweet snow/

Psychic: O.O Why did you do that?

Hiei: Because you actually explained something correctly shojo. And you gave me sweet snow/

Psychic: Again with the shojo. Review bye for now people.


	12. Bring only what you need to survive

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people, nope, still can't greet people right.

Hiei: You think you're the only one.

Psychic: Yep, good thing we don't like talking to people, and before we get along any more. Some one had said I should describe the fight between the demons so I might, not sure for this chapter, yet. But I know what Yusuke's gonna make us train in but not Kuwabara, so I still need suggestions. And at some point it's gonna be, they train with the ones that have the same element, sort of, maybe. Like Alex having to train with fire Jagan boy along with Marie. Kayori and Sapphire trained by Kurama, and Allyson and Brit with Kuwabara and Yusuke. But, still need ideas, so don't go getting your hopes up. And if anyone says Kuwabara should train us in Kitty grooming or something, this story WILL suffer greatly.

Hiei: Anyone that talks to you suffers greatly.

Psychic: That's beside the point, hope you all enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick review-

Last time the girls HAD to be trained by Hiei, and being the smart alec, Alex had to run more then she was supposed to and ended up getting attacked by some demons.

-End review-

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 12 The crap of which we can't live without, supposedly

"How long does it take them to get their stupid stuff?!" Yusuke cried after he and the other three guys had been waiting semi-patiently for the girls to come back out of one of the six portals that stood (Or floated) in front of them.

"They're females, they need their face painting items," Hiei stated. (Does that sound like something he'd say?)

"Oh that's a nice thing to say," Botan said walking past the room.

"It's true," he retorted.

"Baka usotsuki! (Liar)" Alex yelled jumping out of her portal and throwing a book at him, "not ALL girls like make-up, so change your damn opinion Hiei! And besides it looks like YOU are wearing eye liner!" (Or at least it did when he and Kurama first appeared.)

"What the hell is eye liner?" he asked raising a brow.

"Its stuff that Goth boys wear and some girls wear man," Yusuke told him grinning slightly. (Poor Hiei and his small amount of knowledge of humans)

"You know so little of humans," Sapphire added coming out of her portal with a large blue bag.

"You think I care!?" Hiei growled.

"You should, that way you understand them and are able to NOT stand out in a crowd," Allyson said coming out of her own with a bulging green bag.

"Uh, you guys I _really _doubt he cares," Alex said seeing him getting angrier. (SEE, she is smart, she already knows not to mess with Hiei, probably cause he kept beating her, so to speak)

"Yeah you guys! Leave poor Hi-chan alone!" Marie said stepping out with three large bags of different shades of blue. Followed shortly by Brit with three similar bags of white.

Finally Kayori came out after about five more minutes.

"What in hell took you so long!?" Alex asked.

"I couldn't find my stuff! The demon child hid most of it!" Kayori replied.

"Yeah, well at least YOUR brother wasn't pawning your stuff off on the internet!" Alex said with narrowed eyes.

"Don't tell me he sold your Game Cube," Sapphire said.

"Got it right here," Alex replied holding her bag up, which was hot pink and black. (Sorry I like those colors), "But he got my computer games, meaning _all_ of my damn Sims games!" she added holding a fist up and glaring at where the portal had been moments before all of them had closed.

"Uh, Alex you have SERIOUS issues!" Allyson said.

"Na ya think?" asked Sapphire.

"Will you two stay out of my affairs now?" Alex asked coldly.

"Nope!" the two replied.

"Right, well now that all of you have your things I'll show you to your _individual_ rooms," Genkai said entering the room.

-Next day; 5:45 am-

"What are you training us in Yusuke?" Alex asked with a yawn.

"Simple, you guys are gonna go up and down the billion stairs of the temple!" Yusuke replied.

"That is truly the stupidest thing I've ever heard for training," she replied.

"So?" Yusuke asked.

She twitched as she and the other girls began walking down the stairs.

-Later that day; or to be technical 10 hours later, so it's now about 3 or 4pm-(Damn Yusuke!)

"So many stairs!" Brit complained.

"Then let's like do something fun," Marie said as Alex started walking back down the stairs, and tripped her. (They were at the top of the stairs)

"You /crash/ stupid /crash/ brat!" Alex screamed as she tumbled down the stairs head first and would have hit her friends IF they hadn't moved and TRIED to catch her. (That was something that kinda happened once, my brother tripped me down some stairs and I fell head first and hit the couch, stupid auntie's house, not my auntie, just the house, or at least the stairs. And he will pay damnit!)

"You ok?" they yelled running down the stairs along with Yusuke, while the preps clutched their sides in laughter.

"Just peachy, how 'bout you?" Alex replied face down in the dirt.

And if THAT wasn't bad enough, a crow flew down and started pecking at her head. Causing Allyson and Sapphire to laugh, and the stupid preps to laugh even harder making tears form in their eyes.

"Stupid bird!" she yelled jumping up and getting the crow to fly away. (My friends will get the joke about the crow)

"There's the /laugh/ proof!" Sapphire and Allyson laughed.

"Will you shut up?" Alex glared murderously, then RAN up ALL the stairs and punched Marie in the head.

"You _stupid _bitch! What did 'I' do?" Marie asked through fake tears.

"Oh, quit the damn act you stupid brat, NO one and I mean NO ONE cares about what you have to say! You stupid, sluty, nasty, evil,-"Alex yelled but got cut off by Hiei slapping a hand over her mouth. "/Muffled yelling/!" she screamed and hit his hand away. "What the hell!?"

"I stopped you from doing something stupider then usual," he stated, as the others once again walked up the stairs.

"What the hell do you mean 'usual' you stupid jerk!?" she yelled in his face and before she knew it had been punched in the gut and was being chocked, again more or less. (My friend helped me with this part, it's kinda different then me and her talked about though, it's less embarrassing this way.)

"Uh, Hiei she's turning purple, now blue, now gre-"Kayori warned right before Alex threw up.

But Hiei was up in a tree before it even hit the ground.

"Ew!" the preps said.

"What the hell is wrong with you shojo!?" Hiei yelled sweating with a paranoid look on his face.

"Me!? You punch me really hard you jerk!" Alex yelled shaking a fist at him after wiping her mouth off, "Oh and you two, people throw the hell up! It's natural!" She yelled at the preps.

"It's like disgusting though!" Brit said.

"I'm surprised you know that 'big' of a word," Alex and Hiei said in unison then glared at each other for it.

"See you two do act alike!" Yusuke grinned.

"No we don't!" the two yelled and again glared at each other.

"Yes you do!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Shut up you three!" They heard Genkai yell from the temple.

"You shut up grandma!" Yusuke yelled.

"Don't make me come out there dimwit!" Genkai screamed.

Yusuke quieted but glared at the temple as Kurama walked out towards them.

"What's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"It seems Koenma doesn't want the girls' minds to go to waste, so they are to be attending school with you and I," Kurama replied.

"Who's going to my school?" Yusuke asked.

"Alex," he replied and in about three seconds she was in his face.

"What grade do you think I'm in Kurama?" she asked eerily calm.

"Uh, 6th?" he guessed.

"I'm a ninth grader you stupid bastard!" she screamed. (People think I'm a 6th grader because not only am I short I'm freaking small for my age, take that however you guys want.)

"Oh," Kurama said with a slightly dazed look on his face, "then I suppose we should have Koenma enroll you at the academy."

He then went back inside to call Koenma.

"You're a 9th grader?" Yusuke asked in surprise.

"Yes what did you think! That I skipped about three grades!?" she yelled.

"Yep," he admitted.

"I really hate you right now," Alex stated.

"More then Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Who said I hated him?" she asked.

"Well cause you guys are always trying to kill each other," Sapphire suggested.

"Okay so there IS that but I'm always punching or kicking or somehow injuring them," she said pointing at her friends.

"That's true," they agreed.

"Cept she's smart enough to not hit me," Sapphire said.

"You hit hard! And hit back!" Alex cried.

"So doesn't Hiei?" the others asked.

"Yep, I have NO logic!" Alex proclaimed, "Or I'm psychotic, and violent, and cynical, and cold-hearted."

"I'm going with the second one," several of them said.

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Dinner!" Yukina called from the porch.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Figures that I'd leave you all hanging right there, sorry, I hope you all like this chapter and review. Oh and sorry Hiei.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Right well please give me suggestions for what happens at Kurama's school. I got ONE from a friend for the guys being perverts, but I need more then that or I'm not going to be able to finish this story! I'll take basically anything, sci-fi skits, fights breaking out, demons attacking, even (dun, dun, DUN!) random romance.(A story I helped with got a couple reviews asking for romance between 2 of the OC's it's called Anime World YYH Gang meet the Real World YYH Gang, so if you like this story please read it)

Kayori: Are you feeling okay? Feels her forehead

Psychic: Don't touch my forehead! And I'm desperate! I really need ideas, and I want this story to stay on! It's something I'm actually proud of writing!

Sapphire: What about the Jurassic Park Yu Yu Hakusho cross over?

Psychic: No, I just like both of those subjects. Jurassic Park rules! And so does YYH!

Hiei: You ARE insane shojo.

Psychic: So? Please review. And again read just HOW desperate I am.


	13. Uniforms

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi everyone! Hiei's going to school with everyone!

Hiei: Why do I have to go?

Psychic: So the scary fan-girls can drool over your well muscled abs. sarcasm

Hiei: What is that supposed to mean?

Psychic: That you train a lot. Sir-trains-a lot!

Hiei: glares

Psychic: And no offense to Psycho Dragon Lover, I'm not doing subliminal messaging, though it was a good idea. And to the other people that said I should do stuff for school your reviews are valued and I'll do what I can but this is the chapter with the poll on the bottom so answer then okay?

Hiei: You talk too much shojo.

Alex: At least she talks.

Psychic: Thank you.

Alex: /smiles/

Psychic: Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

No quick review due to difficulties-

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 12.5 Get up slackers!

-6:35 am; hallway- (I don't know!)

"We're up already!" Sapphire screamed at Genkai.

"At least we got to sleep a little more then usual cause of school," Kayori said.

"You think they have cheerleading?" Marie asked in hope.

"I pray not," Alex retorted putting her hands together.

"Mind your own business!" Brit snapped.

"Why? You two seem to think everything's your business," Alex replied.

Both girls made snooty sounds and left the 'room' in their uniforms.

"Uniforms suck," Sapphire stated throwing the red outfit into a trashcan on her way into the kitchen.

"Yeah they do, but what cha gonna do about it," Kayori added in her uniform.

-Kitchen-

Yusuke practically began drooling as they all walked into the kitchen, and a girl in a similar uniform of blue with brown hair, brown eyes, and considerably longer skirt, slapped him.

"Yusuke you pervert!" she stated fuming.

"Did we miss something?" Alex asked putting on a large black jacket to cover up her uniform. (Alex: Ha! I bet you guys didn't expect me to be wearing one! I hate skirts though, just so we're clear Psychic: Silence!)

"Oh, this is Keiko, Yusuke's classmate," Yukina said from the table.

"Are they seeing each other!?" Allyson asked frantically.

"No, not really, only friends," Keiko said blushing.

"Then I still have a chance!" Allyson proclaimed.

"That's about as likely as Hiei NOT hating me," Alex stated.

-End chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Oh screw it to hell and back!

Hiei: What?

Kurama: The poll.

Psychic: The damn story is almost done so why did I ask for the stupid poll!?

Hiei: Because you're a fool.

Psychic: Shut up Hiei.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Jerk you be says I.

Others: O.o

Psychic: What? Please review.


	14. To school we go

Psychicfiredemoness: being sprayed with a hose

Hiei: spraying her She's all moody. Stops spraying her

Psychic: Will you quit that now!?

Hiei: sprays her with hose again just cause

Psychic: I bow unty! (Translation: I own nothing!)

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick review-

Basically we were all bitching about the school uniforms and about having to go to school. And the school uniforms for girls are red and sorta look like a sailors outfit almost, I can't explain it so if you haven't seen the episode at Kurama's school place thing S.O.L. Sorry out of luck!

-End review-

Chapter 14 Walking to school can be dangerous

(I know I put 12.5 last time, but this IS chapter 14 if you think about it)

-Some random street-

"We almost there?" Marie whined.

"How many times are you going to ask that?" Alex glared.

"Shut up stupid!" Marie replied as they all turned a corner to continue walking towards Kurama's school.

"Such strong words," Alex replied sarcastically.

"We're almost there, and I forgot to tell you all earlier but I'm known as Suichi here," Kurama said.

"Okay," the others replied.

"I'll remember that Kura-kun," Brit said fluttering her eye lashes.

"Uh, right," Kurama said sweat dropping.

"Hey wasn't Hi-chan supposed to be coming?" Marie whined more.

"When do you stop complaining?" they heard Hiei say from behind them, "And stop calling me that."

Alex jumped slightly, being the easily startled one she was and yelled, "God DON'T do that!"

"Hn. Baka," he replied.

"Jerk," she retorted.

"Leave Hi-kun alone!" Marie instructed.

"DON'T call me that either," he glared.

They all turned another corner and part of a roof top fell in front of them.

"Don't see that every day," Sapphire said calmly as though nothing of importance happened.

"No you don't," Kurama agreed and took a rose from his hair.

"Nice flower," Allyson said.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a voice from above their heads, or at least until 3 green skinned bald demons jumped from the roof in front of them, two of them landing on the large chunk of building.

In an instant Hiei and Kurama both got in front of the girls in fighting stances. Hiei drew his katana, and Kurama's rose turned into a thorned green whip.

"No! I'm to pretty to die!" Marie screamed.

Hiei and Alex both let out snorts. (Stupid horse faced bitch)

"Hey I am pretty you brat!" Marie yelled at Alex pretending not to hear Hiei.

"And you're also petty, and a prep, and materialistic," Alex stated smugly, or at least WAS smug until a crimson substance splashed across her face. She blinked a few times before calmly wiping it off her face and walked on.

"You know, you think she'd freak out," Kayori said.

"Yep," Allyson replied as they caught up with her, Marie and Brit both giggling.

"Shut up!" Alex shrieked at the two and they instantly shut up.

"That was kind of scary," Kayori said.

"What looking?" Marie added making her and Brit laugh again.

"Oh that was clever," Alex retorted.

"Now, now girls, don't fight we're at school already," Kurama said trying to get the short tempered girl to calm down a bit.

"Oh yay school," Alex said with disdain glaring darkly at Marie.

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: /snaps her fingers/ Now I remember! This was the chapter after someone had told me to add romance but wasn't specific about it. So whom? It's already a given for Kuwabara and Yukina.

Hiei: To my displeasure.

Psychic: And Yusuke and Keiko, but in the subtle way of he is a pervert they love each other kind of thing with so much denial and Allyson fawning over him or whatever.

Sapphire: You use too many big words. /has a dictionary/

Kurama: /helping her with dictionary/ (That made no sense)

Psychic: That's because I know the words. And if there should be romance whom? Please review. Oh and here is thanks to Icy Tears for have being the only one who originally answered the poll. But seriously, romance for who I have a rather good idea of it but I need to here from the reviewers and so on. /twiddles fingers in air/ Please review!


	15. At school we are

Psychicfiredemoness: /Looks like she anime fell/

Sapphire:Uh, what happened?

Hiei: She got two reviews in the last twenty hours, and she updated twice/

Sapphire: That was strangely informative of you Hiei.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: /Still on ground and twitching/

Kayori: Is she gonna be okay?

Hiei: Do we care?

Sapphire and Kayori: /Punch him/ Yes we care!

Psychic: /Gets up/ Thank you, you two.

Sapphire: Welcome.

Psychic: K… Anyway, I may not update for a while because I still have tohave to go to damn school. And I have to do a project tyope thing sorta about Human Services whatever the hell that means.

All three girls: High school's evil!

Hiei: Do you think you could yell any louder!?

Psychic: Do you want us to try?

Hiei: No!

Psychic: Then shut up!

Sapphire: They get along swimmingly.

Psychic: I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick review-

Demons attack. Hiei and Kurama kill demons. Marie and Alex yell at each other. And they got to the school. Wow, that was interestingly worded. -.-;

-End review-

Chapter 15 School with our friends

"There are too many humans here," Hiei stated as they all walked onto the schools campus.

"Deal with it," Alex replied, "or keep it to yourself"

He glared at her as a group of girls came over and hovered around Kurama.

"Hi Suichi!" they squeaked.

"Oh hello girls," Kurama replied.

One of them fainted in happiness.

"That was interesting," Kayori said.

"Oh, who's your friend?" one asked.

"This is Kayori," he motioned.

"Not HER, him," she insisted pointing at Hiei now and received a death glare.

"Oh, this is Hiei," he said

"Hi Hiei," two of them said dreamily, causing him to glare more.

"Hiei? Hiei!" They heard someone yell and turned to see Neko running towards him.

Hiei then twitched (Like in the Dark tournament) as the girl neared and hugged onto his waist again.

"WHY are you so persistent onna!?" Hiei growled.

"Hey let him go you little bitch!" Marie snapped.

"Why should I ya prep?" Neko replied hugging Hiei tighter, VERY much to his dismay while the Kurama/Hiei fan-girls walked away chattering among themselves.

"What are you doing Neko?" Darla asked walking over along with Sandy.

"Hugging Hiei?" Neko said.

"Hey girls," said a fat dark skinned boy with black hair.

"Insert music from the movie Psycho here," Alex said.

"What do you want Nick?" Kayori asked.

"Oh nothing," (As my friends know here it freakin' comes. Psycho music) He said and with that lifted his shirt.

"It burns!!!" They all screamed and covered their eyes, minus Hiei and Kurama being the mature people they are while Nick laughed.

"Stupid prick/pervert!" the girls all yelled after he put his shirt down.

"And stop laughing," Alex yelled.

"But it's funny!" Nick proclaimed.

"No it isn't!" the girls yelled.

"Um, girls," Kurama said.

"Funny," Nick said.

"So not," Marie said.

"Girls," Kurama said again sweat dropping now.

"Fun-y," Nick insisted.

"Not!" Marie and Brit said in unison.

"Hey! Baka's!" Hiei yelled.

"Huh?" the three said.

"The bell rang ten minutes ago," Kurama sighed.

"Oh," they said.

"Yes now if we may now go to class," Alex said .

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: There the new chapter now review damnit!

Hiei: Forceful little thing aren't you?

Psychic: Yes, and the 'romance' thing still stands for 'who should be paired'.

Hiei: Whatin hellare you talking about now?

Psychic: /rubs head/ Oh yeah, the whole when I first put this up there was slight debate on romance or not and that won so yeah. But if it doesn't this time then I reformat the story.

Hiei: Ok...

Psychic: /glares/ Okay so here's how it shall go this time, if I get 7 reviews saying I should add romance I shall but if I don't then I'm forever changing the story in which my readers read.

Sapphire: So in other words it won't be how we all remembered.

Psychic: Yep with the mocking of Alex to some extent. So review please!


	16. Classes

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people and thank you for reviewing and crap like that.

Hiei: Get on with it!

Psychic: Hehehe… Well I got one, two, three… Three reviews saying the pairing should be Alex x Hiei. Does anyone agree with this?

Hiei: Probably, baka ningen.

Psychic: Don't call my reviewers that you jerk!

Hiei: Hn.

Alex: Or perhaps he's just anxious for the final result?

Allyson: Why cause people said you should be with Hiei[Perverted grin

Alex: Pervert no[Punches her You bastard!

Hiei: Baka.

Psychic: SHUT UP!!! I'd like to thank Sapphire767, alover and Sroa Dwin for reviewing. And or answering the question in question. But whatever. I own nothing!

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

They got to school and got flashed by a major pervert! And screamed bloody freaking murder! But now for our classes, please enjoy.

-End Review-

Chapter 16 Classes oh joy to the world[Sarcastic

-Principals office-

"Are we in trouble or like something?" Marie asked the tall balding man that was the principal. (If you saw the episode at Kurama's school, maybe that one dude was just the teacher, ya ever think of that! Huh punks did ya!? Ahem, I'll continue now.)

"No, if you had listened to Suichi then you would know we're getting our schedules," Alex sneered.

"Oh, you all know Suichi? He's the schools top student you know, very bright that one, and popular with the ladies," the principal said sighing at the last part and stood up to look out of the window.

The non-preppy girls looked at each other with looks of great amusement.

"Um, about our classes sir, um sir?" Alex asked after three and a half minutes of the principal starring out of the window, "SIR!!!"

"Huh, um what? Oh yes your classes!" he said rubbing the back of his head, "here they are," he said handing each of them a sheet of paper, "now I've called Suichi here to take you to your classes." Just then a knock was heard at the door, "come in."

The door opened to reveal, the janitor. (Ha you thought it'd be Kurama huh?)

"Can I talk to you sir?" he asked.

"Can't this wait until later?" the principal asked.

"I don't think so Mr. Takana, (Hm, almost like Tanaka isn't it? Sorry about the name, I couldn't think of anything) someone from Rugafugi middle school blew up another toilet," Kurama said walking into the office.

"Oh, hello Suichi-san," Mr. Takana said.

"Hello sir," Kurama replied politely, "I'm ready to take them all to their classes now." (If you're wondering why I didn't have him say girls, it's cause Hiei is in there too)

"Yes I believe so, you may all go now, except you Mr. Kanirinin (Meaning janitor)," said Takana and the others left the room.

-Outside office-

"That was a ridiculous waste of time," Hiei scoffed.

"Agreed, for once," Alex added quickly making the smart ass comment.

"Baka shojo," he replied.

"Baka shonen," Alex retorted earning a lump on the back of her head, "you jerk!"

"Ahem, what classes do you have?" Kurama asked stopping Alex from slugging Hiei and getting hurt even more.

"Omoiyari, Jaito, Lashiki, and Hema," Alex said.

"So Math, Science, Home Economics and P.E." Kurama said.

"I have Kaitashi, Omoiyari, Lashiki, and Hema too," Kayori said.

"I got Kayoko, Kaitashi, Jaito, and Hema," Sapphire said.

"What do we all have P.E.?" Allyson asked.

"Probably, she's the only P.E. teacher," Kurama stated with a small sigh.

"I've also got Onmashi, Mitanashi, Jaito, and then Hema," Allyson finished.

"I have the shojo's classes," Hiei growled glaring at his schedule.

"YOU have home ec?" Alex said trying to stifle her laughs and failed MISERABLY, and THAT was an understatement.

She ended up with a black eye, welt on her arm, five lumps on her head and a bloody lip.

"You. Are. A. Serious. PRICK HIEI!!!" she yelled holding the back of her head.

"Don't mock me shojo," he stated menacingly.

"Oh I am so scared," she said sarcastically wiping the blood from her lip.

"You should be," he replied. (O.o would he really say that?)

"Heh, try me!" she glared.

In about a second the tip on his katana was touching the tip of her nose.

"Shut up," she snapped at him knocking the sword to the side, and got hit on the head with it, AGAIN, "Burn in hell!"

"No thank you," he replied sheathing his sword.

"Shall we go to class now?" Kurama asked, "and Kayoko teaches band class, and Mitanashi teaches computer class."

"Sweet I got computers/band!" yelled the one with that class.

The others all sweat dropped and were shown to their classes.

-Ms. Omoiyari; Math; 1st class of the day-

Alex, Marie, and Hiei all had math first. Hiei and Alex took seats in the VERY back corners, and Marie being the stupid tramp she was sat by Hiei in hopes of gaining his interest, IF you get my drift and I bet you do. And it was to his great annoyance, as if you didn't know that already!

"WHY do you have to sit by me baka onna!?" Hiei hissed at Marie, because one, she already had stupid prep friends that were following her, two some baka ningen that had a thing for her were basically stalking her in hopes of getting either a date or one night stand, and three she wouldn't shut the HELL up!

"Cause! You're like so totally hot!" Marie stated along with one or two of her followers.

'I'm a fire demon, of course I am! Baka onna!' Hiei thought acidly at her stupidity. (He thinks she meant literally hot if yeah can't tell.) Then wondered WHY the OTHER baka wasn't bothering him probably in hopes of another small fight, even though she had lost all of their little scrabbles. (Okay if you're wondering, this is kinda like Hiei point of view, non third person thing. Like in a book it goes to say three people and it's pretty much how one of them is talking and crap, you understand it? Cause I'm not even sure what the HELL I just said.) And found her quietly reading in her corner, her once was bruising eye now completely swollen. (Not like um, how do I say this uh not all swollen together but puffy. Alex: Oh and I bet you didn't think I was gonna be all model student did ya! Did ya! Why can't anyone think of me in fics as more then just a kid who likes to try and fail at hurting Hiei[Cries, not really I don't cry, okay once in front of people because our friend had to move far, far away to Missouri!)

"What?" she mouthed at him.

"Miss Jaganshi!" Ms. Omoiyari called.

"Um, yes ma'am?" Alex asked sitting up straight really fast.

"If you be so kind as to STOP starring at Mr. Jaganshi, what is the answer?" Omoiyari asked.

The class started laughing at the teachers' comment, as both fire demons turned red.

"7 squared," Alex stated meekly.

"Correct, see class some people ARE smart even if they stare at boys all day," Ms. Omoiyari added making Alex have her head hit the desk with one of those squiggly lines above her head., while, of course, the class laughed again and Hiei started snarling. (Like he did before he told Yusuke and Kurama to shut up about Yukina looking for her brother in the tournament)

-Mr. Kaitashi; Social Studies another first class-

Brit, Kayori and Kurama all had this class, which is SUCH a joy, first. Both girls sat on opposite sides of Kurama glaring at each other every so often and getting the kitsune to sweat drop throughout the entire class.

"Does anyone know the answer? What about you miss uh Nelson, was it?" Mr. Kaitashi asked politely.

"Uh, what was the question again?" Brit asked after snapping out of her Kurama starring daze.

Kaitashi sighed and said, "Who was the second U.S. president, you should know this, that's why I asked."

"Thomas Jefferson?" Brit guessed.

"Wrong, Miss Tsumi, do you know?" Kaitashi sighed and turned to Kayori.

"Uh, um, uh… John Adams?" Kayori basically asked.

"Correct. Now"then he continued as Kayori beamed and Brit glared.

-P.E.; everyone's last class-

During the day Hiei completely killed an oven because it 'angered' him because he couldn't figure out how to use it ad is WAY to prideful to ask someone for help. Marie blew up several beakers in science and became miss popularity, and managed to make Alex the number one enemy of the school and the only people not pelting her with food, or paper were her friends and Hiei, and surprisingly was quiet about the whole ordeal, that and several lonely perverts tried to lift up the girls skirts, and got several slap marks. And some preps came over to threaten Alex, Sapphire, and Kayori for trying to 'take' Hiei or Kurama. (I'd like to thank Anin for this part because she once suggested something, can't remember but give credit where credit is due.)

"Why in ALL that is natural would I try to 'take' him from you guys, when he's CLEARLY interested in you and you clearly own him?" Alex asked mockingly, and hiding it in her voice.

Seemingly happy the preps went away smiling.

"Sometimes stupid people are a good thing," Alex stated smugly.

"Yep," Agreed Kayori as they were getting dressed to go home or back to Genkai's temple after running two miles.

"At least that was better then being trained by Jagan boy," Alex stated with a fang.

"Yep," Sapphire replied, "cause he's evil!"

"Damn straight," Allyson added as they walked out of the locker room before any one else.

They saw Marie flirting with some boys that hadn't yet dressed for home as Hiei neared the locker room with Kurama.

"Wonder what the sluts doing this time?" Alex wondered aloud.

"Who cares," Sapphire replied shrugging.

A few minutes later the boys entered and came back in about thirty seconds with a bundle of black. Then the two demons enter, and in about another thirty seconds Hiei's yells could be heard. He then ran out in his boxers with his sword raised above his head and ran towards the boys that stole his outfit, and then Marie came over holding his clothes in hand.

"Give them back onna," he growled dangerously.

"First give me a kiss, and I'll think about it," Marie stated.

"Wow Marie is capable of thought," Alex muttered to the others getting a couple laughs.

"I'd rather eat my sword," Hiei stated coldly. (That's saying something man.)

"Fine then," Marie said and went into the locker room, came back a minute or two later and was wearing his outfit.

"NOW I don't want the outfit, it's been infected by whatever diseases you've gotten," he snapped and was gone in a flash.

"Oh, that was cold, man," Alex laughed.

"Oh shut up! You stupid bitch!" Marie said with tears in her eyes.

-End chapter 16-

Psychic: That is the longest damn thing I've ever had the time to write. And I hope you all liked it, it took about four hours to type.

Hiei: You need to stop watching television while tying.

Psychic: Silence!

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic/hits him/

Hiei/hits her/

Both/glare/

Alex: How long will this take?

Kurama: A fair while.

Sapphire: Yep.

Psychic/still glaring/ Please review and _just_ answer the pairing type thing, cause I got a couple saying romance and not to be the mean person I am but I'm ignoring those but that wasn't what I asked. I'm sorry!


	17. Tournament part one

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi readers.

Hiei: You are an imbecile.

Psychic: /Punches him/ Okay well this is YET ANOTHER day of training this time it's a little different.

Hiei: Hn. Get on with it baka onna.

Psychic: Fine, whatever. Oh and I have some good news Hiei.

Hiei: Really?

Psychic: You get to be with the small Jagan girl.

Hiei: How is that good news?!

Psychic: I didn't say it was good news for you, its good news for someone else. Not sure who yet but still. So I'd like to thank Psycho Dragon Lover, Maya-chan, Spatial Monkey, alover, ForestHanyou, Sroa Dwin, and Sapphire767.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

Last time was the first of many days of school. Where the teacher mocked Alex, and one thought Kayori was really intelligent.

-End Review-

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 17 Tournament of fools

"Too many damn stairs damnit!" Alex yelled after reaching the top of stair and heading towards the temple.

"Hey fire girl! We're training again so get into something that won't embarrass you so much!" Yusuke yelled behind her.

"Shut up Yusuke!" she yelled back after entering the temple.

"God what the hell is wrong with her today?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, Marie made her public enemy number one," Kayori said.

"For the second time in one year," Sapphire said.

"I did not!" Marie yelled in her normal attire instead of Hiei's.

"Sure you didn't," Yusuke sarcastically replied.

"Hn. Are you humans ready for training yet?" Hiei asked coming out of the temple in HIS normal attire.

"No," Brit said slowly.

"Then get ready!" Hiei snapped at them all.

"Fine!" the preps yelled.

-30 minutes later; some clearing in the forest-

"What's with the stadium ring thingy?" Marie asked.

"Are we fighting?" Alex and Sapphire asked hopefully.

"Maybe," Kuwabara said.

"Are we or not!" Alex screamed. (Now her head is basically filling the screen with flames behind her. Now it stops.)

"Yes," Kuwabara said in fear and turned white.

"Kazuma are you alright?" Yukina asked following Genkai into the clearing.

"Oh I'm fine now Yukina!" he said grabbing her hands and getting Hiei to clench both his fists and grit his teeth making a vein pop out on his forehead.

"What's up with him?" Alex asked in whispers elbowing Kayori.

She shrugged and Kuwabara let go of Yukina's hands.

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Allyson asked.

"We're here to heal you after the fights," Yukina replied

"Oh come on, how are we gonna get hurt that bad? Wait! Who and or WHAT are we fighting?" Kayori asked.

"Each other," Genkai said.

The girls all sighed in relief. (Leslie if you flame me for this, I will NOT talk to you at school and I mean that so leave me alone)

"And then the boys," Genkai added making the girls fall over, "first will be Allyson versus Sapphire. No landing outside the ring or staying down for three counts."

The two went into the ring and Allyson lost, of course. The Kayori beat Brit and danced around a bit in victory.

"Enough you hyper baka onna, damnit stop!" Hiei yelled at her and she stopped dancing.

"Next up Alex versus Marie," Genkai stated and the two girls walked up onto the ring.

Alex of course…lost. (You thought she'd win huh? Well before anyone goes and thinks she's weaker then the whore, just keep reading, you'll see why she lost.) But it was because Marie hit her in the face with a gnarled as hell tree branch, cutting the crap out of her face and causing Alex to fall out of the ring backwards. But bolted upright.

"Winner, the brat," Genkai declared.

"Hey! I want a rematch!" Alex yelled glaring in the wrong direction.

"Are you blind? The idiotic brat is behind you," Hiei stated.

"Yes, yes I am, because she hit my freaking forehead and according to you!" Alex yelled turning around to reveal a violet eye on her forehead that was flashing red.

"Oh I wanna poke it!" Sapphire said and did just that and got hurled back several feet, "What the hell was that for!?"

"What was what for!?" Alex yelled back rubbing her third eye.

"Hn. The Jagan eye is something to be respected, I doubt human raised girls such as yourselves would know that," Hiei stated.

"Thank you sir-supposedly-knows-a lot," Alex said and got hit on the head, "Hey!"

-End chapter-

Psychic: I'll put the other part pretty soon guys so sorry this was so short. /on ceiling/

Hiei: /trying to get her down/

Psychic: Yeah he thinks if he can kill me the story will die. He's knows so very little. Oh and if my friend's reading this, someone said that Sapphire needs someone. So please review.


	18. Part two

Psychicfiredemoness: Crying and hugs onto whatever's closest, which happens to be Hiei

Hiei: O.o

Psychic: Still crying

Kayori: What's wrong with her?

Hiei: She lost at her stupid self-defense match. Still looking at her weird

Psychic: Back to normal What!? He was bigger then I am and is two belts up! Please review and enjoy this chapter. I own nothing./still crying/

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

We fought each other, that's just about it, oh and Alex's Jagan appeared and attacked Sapphire for disrespecting it as Hiei put it.

-End review-

Chapter 18 Fighting the guys

"Are you slackers ready yet?" Genkai asked the girls.

"I don't wanna fight MY Hiei-chan though!" Marie wailed and Hiei punched her.

"There you've already lost," Hiei stated.

"Can we just start the fights now? Please!" Alex said impatiently once her vision returned.

"Fine, Sapphire and Kurama can fight," Genkai said.

Needless to say Kurama kicked her ass! Along with Kayori's though it seemed to go a bit easier on her, even though she had to be dragged from the ring. And showed no mercy to Brit, Alex, Allyson, Kayori, and Sapphire grinned at that little factor.

"Alex fight Hiei, NOW!" Genkai instructed.

"What!? He'll kill me! He WANTS to kill me!" Alex screamed wide eyed.

"I won't kill you baka," Hiei stated. Then had to add the smart ass comment, "I'd go to Spirit prison."

"Fine! Stupid bastard," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" he glared upon entering the ring.

"Nothing!" she said sharply entering the ring too, only to fail miserably and had to be dragged out of the ring after about 5 punches.

Then Marie got to fight him! And what a joyous sight it was, she went down in one punch, but that could have just been the fact that he WANTED to hurt her severely, VERY severely.

"Feeling better Hiei?" Alex asked propped up against a tree.

"You want to fight again?" he asked.

"Do I LOOK like I want to fight again?" she snapped

"Hn," came his oh-so famous reply.

-Genkai's temple; living room-

"Felling better?" Yukina asked after healing most of the girls, but 'sadly' didn't have enough Spirit energy to heal Marie and Brit, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to heal you two." She sighed.

"You stupid lair!" Marie snapped, "YOU just didn't want to heal us! Cause you're all afraid we'll like take Hiei away from you!" (She thinks some things because Hiei's all over protective of his little sister. Why can't I have a caring brother!? Starts crying again)

"Huh?" Yukina asked not understanding what she was talking about.

"Don't play dumb you little skank!" Marie asked.

"God leave her alone, she didn't have to heal ANY of us you stupid brat. She did out of the kindness of her heart," Alex said from the couch propping her head up with a hand. (And what Yukina's nice, and sadly pretty naive.)

"Oh shut up!" Marie yelled and limped onto the porch followed shortly by Brit.

"I am SO glad Hiei hurt her," Alex sighed.

"Yep, what goes around comes around," Kayori replied as Yukina walked out to go help Genkai prepare dinner.

-End chapter 18-

Psychic: Well people another chapter done, sorry this one is also so short but it's the part I didn't get to write earlier so just say it's the rest of the other chapter. And since you guys want the pairings _so _much…

Alex: Explain why damnit!

Psychic: Okay… Well please review people. And mellyjelly, thanks for the pictures! . Oh and someone said to kill Keiko off and give Sapphire Yusuke. Here is her repliy to that.

Sapphire: Oh hell no!

Psychic: See what I mean? Please review.


	19. Meet the sibling

Psychicfiredemoness: -.-; Hi guys.

Hiei: What's with you baka shojo?

Psychic: Please stop calling me that. And I had lots of M&M's at lunch the day I wrote this and got a headache. But thanks for all the great reviews everyone! And a new character will be showed in this, one that I don't like very much but its funny kinda. Hey it's raining!

Hiei: You just noticed that?

Psychic: Yeah so? And here's something you won't be too thrilled about. I got about eight reviews.

Hiei: What!?

Psychic: Run Alex run! I own nothing.

-Quick Review-

The girls fought the guys and all lost horribly, horribly lost! Ahem but they had ended up back at the temple and Marie yelled at Yukina so let her pray Hiei doesn't find out or she will die, a most painful death.

-End Review-

Chapter 19 Meet thine sibling

During dinner those at the table got quite a surprise. Koenma appeared in the middle of the table.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Yusuke screamed at his child-like boss.

"Shut up Yusuke! And I'm here to tell you we got a threatening letter from the enemy demanding you four so we're sending some more help," he said.

"Who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Sapphire's brother, his name is Tyson, and he'll be here shortly so bye!" Koenma said and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Just then Genkai led a boy in between Yusuke's and Kurama's height with spiked black hair and ice blue eyes into the room.

"Hi everyone I'm Tyson Sapphire's brother," he said

"That was obvious," Hiei mumbled to himself.

Tyson then caught site of Alex, ran up to her and grabbed her hands stating, "Hi ya sexy!"

"Pervert!" Alex yelled and punched him as hard as she could making him hit the floor.

Yusuke started laughing at that for GOD knows why, "Hey some one DOES like you besides Hiei!"

"I don't like the baka shojo," Hiei stated darkly.

"Yeah he likes me!" Marie stated.

"I don't like ANY of you baka onna's! Or the shojo!" Hiei yelled as Alex opened her mouth to ask if she wasn't a baka shojo any more, and with that he stormed out of the dining room.

"He does too like me," Marie stated

"No I don't you stupid whore!" Hiei yelled from outside the temple.

"Pervert bastard stupid!!!" they heard Alex scream and saw her run out of the room with her arms covering her chest and they saw Tyson lying on the ground with a bloody face.

"Was that even proper English?" Kayori asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

"I don't think it was," Kurama replied.

"Right well, let's eat," Sapphire said.

"Shouldn't we wait for Alex?" Yukina asked.

"I don't think she's coming back," Yusuke said.

They sighed and continued with their meal.

-End Chapter-

Psychic: Well that was all I could think of. So deal with it as I usually say.

Hiei: So just review so she'll shut the hell up.

Psychic: You shut up!

Hiei: I didn't do anything baka shojo.

Psychic: Jackass. But please review.


	20. Alex's only talent

Psychicfiredemoness: Wow. O.o I guess people do like my story.

Hiei: That's what I've been saying.

Psychic: No you said… and then the… I'm confused damnit! /Starts rocking in fetal position in a corner of room/

Others: o.O Right.

Psychic: This chapter involves Alex's one talent. Oh and to Maya-chan-

Alex: They aren't pet names! He calls me shojo cause I'm shorter then him!

Hiei: Shut up shojo.

Alex: See!?

Psychic: Anyway I own nothin-

Sapphire: Oh and no way in hell am I getting stuck with someone!

Psychic: Breath easy I know that already. And as I was starting to say, I own nothing.

-Quick Review-

We had to meet Sapphire's PERVERT! Of a brother who has a thing for Alex. Please enjoy, popcorn costs $1.50 a gallon.

-End Review-

Chapter 20 Alex's only talent

After everyone's little encounter with Tyson they went to bed. The next day being a Sunday they all got to hang out at the temple and the girls got a day to rest for once in their tiring little must-be-trained-or-else lives, and were all stuck being bored out of their minds with nothing to do!

"Genkai I'm bored can I bake something?" Alex asked upside down on the couch. (you know where your hair touches the ground)

"Damn your hairs long!" Yusuke stated coming into the room and seeing the pile of Alex hair under her head.

"So? But can I?" she repeated.

"As long as you don't blow anything to hell and back, and YOU'RE doing the dishes!" Genkai remarked.

"I won't, and fine," Alex replied getting up and falling down, "what the blood rushed to my head!" She stated in her own defense to no one in particular and fell over again, then hurriedly walked into the kitchen.

-45 minutes later-

"Hey something smells good," Kuwabara stated starting to drool a bit.

"Hey you're right," Yusuke agreed and the two boys' followed heir noses into the kitchen to find a plate full of freshly cooked brownies.

Kuwabara reached for one and his hand got smacked away by Yusuke's.

"Hey what's the big idea Urameshi!?" Kuwabara demanded.

"ALEX cooked those!" Yusuke said trying to protect his friend from laxatives or god knows what.

"Thanks man," Kuwabara said taking his hand back as if it were burned.

"Oh that was a nice thing to say," Alex snarled walking into the room with a pissed expression on her face and took the plate of chocolate treats in her hands, "No brownies for you two." And with that she left the room to find someone that dare eat what she had cooked.

-Living room-

"Where is everyone?!" Alex said to herself upon walking into the empty room.

"Outside," came a voice from behind her.

She jumped and screamed bloody murder, miraculously not dropping the food.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hiei?!" she cried turning around.

"Nothing, but you asked," he replied sharply.

"Jackass, jerk," she muttered walking out to the porch.

"Brownies?" Kurama asked walking over to get one, "who made them?"

"I did," Alex replied.

Kurama withdrew his hand.

"What the hell is wrong with my brownies!?" Alex yelled in confusion.

"YOU cooked them!" Yusuke yelled through the open door and received a glare from her.

"Nothing, I'll have one," Kayori said and took one to eat and ate it quickly and then took another one.

About that time Sapphire, Allyson, and Yukina came around a corner.

"Brownies!" Allyson and Sapphire yelled each grabbing one.

"Alex make these?" Sapphire asked.

"Yep," Alex replied proudly.

The two girls THEN ate them and THEN Kurama took one. (That's kinda really sad that Kurama doesn't even trust my cooking and he's the polite one! He could have at least taken a little one!)

"These are good," Yukina said eating one.

"HA! See I can cook so shut up Yusuke!" Alex yelled into the living room.

"Can we have one?" Kuwabara asked.

"No! You insulted what little dignity and pride I have!" she yelled back.

"I'm sorry though!" he commented.

"No you aren't!" she replied.

"Did you do the dishes?" Genkai asked.

In about a second Alex was gone.

"Was she just taken by a demon?" Kayori asked looking around frantically.

"No her energy signature is in the kitchen," Kurama replied taking another brownie. (She left the yummy treats there)

-Kitchen-

"Must, wash, dishes!" Alex said to her self while frantically washing dishes.

"What are you doing?" came yet another voice.

She turned to see…

(Dun, dun, dun!)

-End chapter-

Psychic: Bwahaha!!!!!!! WHO is the person?

Hiei: Why do we care? /red/

Psychic: /Hits him/ Ignore Hiei, he's a jerk, and please send in your reviews on WHO you THINK it is, cause I know and aren't telling, cause I would have put something else but it would have been TOO obvious.

Kayori: Right, well please answer the question, and review!


	21. Was it Hiei Marie or Tyson?

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi again people that like YYH!

Hiei: /Slaps duck tape on her mouth/ Her damn pole is now at about 9 to 7.

Psychic: /Shoves him into a phone booth and nails it shut and rip tape off her mouth/ And someone once said that Hiei should stop trying to kill Alex all the time so IF the romance commences between the two overly short Jaganshi's fine he'll be a little nicer I guess.

Hiei: Let me out of this thing! /Hitting booth/

Psychic: No! And I finally got 100 reviews for this story I'm so proud! Well actually 106. I'm so happy! I own nothing.

-Quick Review-

Last time Alex made brownies that almost NO one would go near, and then they learned that she actually has a talent, cooking. And we left off with her frantically washing the dishes and someone came up behind her. But who?

-End Review-

Chapter 21 Let the insults commence!

…Marie, the dumb ass bitch we all hate and that loves Hiei.

"What do you want?" Alex glared while holding a sponge up threateningly.

"We heard that YOU of all people; not that demons are considered people; made some brownies, and if you poisoned MY Hi-chan, I'll make sure that you SO pay for it you little bitch ho!" Marie stated.

"So you DO own him," Alex stated coolly.

"Oh shut up you little bitch ho brat whore, prostitute!" Marie yelled at her and slapped her. (Yeah I'd have put bitch slapped but one question, how come only when a girl slaps someone it's a bitch slap, but when a guy in the unlikely event slaps someone it's a normal slap? Think about it, I'll continue before the angry readers attack)

"That was a mistake man," Alex said coldly, and grabbed that little sink sprayer thing and sprayed it at Marie.

And when Marie ran out of the room, Alex followed her, turned the corner and sprayed who was standing there. It turned out to be…Hiei, now whose face was dripping wet and was twitching, and had both hands balled into fists.

'I'm gonna die now, I'd like to leave all my crap to my friends and Not my human family,' she thought wide eyed and was STILL spraying him with water, noticed and stopped.

"Oh look at the time, I must be going then, good-day governor," she said with an English accent and ran as fast as she could out of the room. (And that ain't too fast)

And after she was sure Alex had left the building in fear for her life, Marie came out from crouching behind Hiei.

"That you so much Hi-chan!" she said hugging him and got some really nasty third degree burns on her arms.

"DON'T touch me baka, that is your very LAST warning," Hiei said and left the room. (See, that THING was the reason he was twitching and stuff, not being all wet, cause he can dry himself off, stupid show off-y little punk. o )

-Porch-

"Is something wrong Alex?" Kurama asked seeing the small girl run onto the porch panting heavily.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, only… HIEI'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!" Alex yelled.

"Uh, what happened to your face?" Kayori asked seeing the large handprint.

"Marie slapped me because she thinks I'm trying to take Hiei. She must be really thick to think ANYONE has a chance in hell with him," she stated.

"That's probably true," Sapphire added.

"Hey! Who ate all the brownies?" Alex asked seeing the empty plate.

The others all pointed at one another, yes Kurama even pointed at someone.

"Let me guess twas the two armed man?" she asked with a fang.

"How did you know?" Kayori asked playing along and getting her friend to sweat drop.

"Well Kurama being the only MAN here, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law, you have the right to an attorney, if you can't provide one, one will be provided for you," Alex said pointing a accusing finger at him.

He just sweat dropped.

"I believe you owe me an explanation before I slit your throat shojo," Hiei stated ringing out some of his hair as he stepped out onto the porch.

"Um, well you see…" Alex said rubbing her head, "It was Marie."

"No it wasn't!" Marie said stepping out next to Hiei.

"Yes it was! You slapped me so I chased you with the sink sprayer and then I thought you were behind the corner and sprayed Hiei on accident!" Alex confessed.

"YOU sprayed MY Hiei!? How dare you, you bitch!" Marie screamed.

"You people say that word as though it offends me," Alex dryly said.

"You're like right, you ARE a female dog, but where's your like leash?" Marie asked. (I think I've been watching SVU too much-.-)

"Oh you sick whore! I am NOT some one's sick little play thing!" Alex yelled turning red at the insult. (Wouldn't you be embarrassed if some whore said you were someone's play toy? Like that, huh wouldn't you!?)

"It's not my fault it's true," Marie stated as though it were a fact.

"It isn't true! No one listen to her! She's been mixing the drugs she stole from the doctors' office!" Alex stated.

The two continued their verbal assaults on each other for the next five minutes as the others just watched.

"Will you two shut up now?" Hiei questioned.

Alex silenced herself at once in fear of him fulfilling his slitting her throat threat, and NO I don't mean killed herself!

"Okay Hi-chan!" Marie said and got punched on the head.

"One I told you to shut up and two, stop calling me that, because in your case I won't mind going to Spirit prison," Hiei stated glaring at her with malice.

"Why would he go to prison?" Brit asked coming out of the temple.

"If a demon kills a human, they go to Spirit prison. And knowing Hiei that WASN'T a false threat," Kurama said warningly.

"My Hi-kun would like never kill me," Marie stated and in an instant a blade was cutting into the skin at her neck.

"Don't call me that either and YOU don't own me baka so stop saying I'm yours, or else," Hiei said pressing the blade deeper into her skin causing a small trail of blood.

"Leave her alone Hiei!" Brit said defensively.

"I don't have to listen to a human," he stated holding the sword in its place.

"Poor Hiei, letting a pathetic human get on his nerves," Alex said mockingly and then was the one with the blade at her own throat.

"What was that?" he glared.

'Me and my big mouth,' she thought bitterly.

'You have that right,' Hiei replied.

'AH!!! What the hell!?'

'I have a Jagan you baka!'

'Oh yeah.'

'You're about as thick as Yusuke.' "Well?" he pressed.

"Oh yes I was oh-so-wrong to mock the great Chumly!" Alex said and got a small slit in her throat and a lump on the head. (For those that said romance, love is in the air isn't it? -.-;)

"Jackass prick bastard!" she cried then began insulting him in pig-latin, and got a new bruise on her arm and three more lumps on the head.

Hiei then walked inside the temple.

"Yeah you walk away ya jerk!" Alex yelled and ended up on the ground face first, compliments of his Jagan.

'I hate him, I hate him.' Alex thought, "I hate him!!!"

"Thinking out loud again?" Sapphire asked laughing a little.

"Maybe," Alex said looking away while still on the ground.

-End Chapter-

Hiei: Stop voting!

Psychic: /pushes phone booth down a hill/

Hiei: /cursing at her/

Psychic: Well hope you liked the chapter, please review.


	22. The Jaganshi's weakness

Psychicfiredemoness: /Banging head on wall of lock down room/

Hiei: /Slashing at the door for outside/ You sold me out shojo!

Sapphire: What's his deal? /In the L.D. room/

Psychic: I got enough reviews saying romance between him and OC character. So now I have the voted pairings in the fic. Sorta… Alex and Hiei, and Kayori and Kurama. And I think that jus finally clicked in Hiei's mind.

Kayori: Kura-kun! /In the room/

Kurama: /Also in the room, sweat drops and backs away/ How long can we last in here?

Psychic: About five years, I stock up.

Sapphire: You watch Sci-fi too much.

Psychic: And damn proud of it! I learn things off that channel for some strange reason.

Hiei: LET ME IN!!!!!!!!!!!

Psychic: Do you swear not to kill me?

Hiei: Fine!

Psychic: I'm lucky you stick to your word. /Lets him in/

Mechanical voice: Maximum occupancy has been reached, lock down in 3.2.1. /Door closes/

Psychic: What!? That wasn't supposed to happen! /Rams door/

Hiei: /Sits by Yukina/

Yusuke: Well at least we'll die together. Keiko, wanna die a virgin? /Perverted grin/

Keiko: Hentai!!! /Slaps him/

Psychic: Do you people not understand five years? /Still ramming door/

Kayori: That isn't working.

Psychic: True. /Unsheathes her sword and stands at door-less side of roomRuns at door and almost impales herself on the sword that is NOW stuck in the door/ I own nothing. /passes out/

-Quick Review-

Last time Alex and Marie pissed Hiei off really bad, and both got their throats cut a bit.

-End Review-

Chapter 22 Learning what we can with who we have to mentor us and Alex and Hiei's weakness

-Next Saturday; 12: 46 noon-

Strangely enough an uneventful week past, now we see the others being trained in how the hell to use spirit energy! (And I can't explain anything what-so-ever so here's were they all are)

-Some random clearing in Genkai's big ass forest-

"Sweet!" Alex explained landing on her butt after shooting a small flame spurt from her right hand, then she kind of did a little jumping up and down dance.

"Good job, now stop showing off!" Kayori stated twitching while trying to form a spirit weapon, "Why isn't this working!?"

"Try focusing on a certain weapon," Kurama suggested helpfully while he watched the twitching teen.

After another minute or two, two light green energy daggers formed in her hands, then it was Kayori's turn to do a little dance of her own design.

"You're a retard," Brit said to Kayori while forming a whip of baby blue energy with a broken branch as a hold. (Kinda like when Kuwabara first made his spirit sword and he needed that piece of that wooden sword)

"Oh you're just jealous, you need that branch, thing," Kayori replied smiling widely.

"Is this like a spirit weapon thingy?" Marie asked holding up something that looked like a longer, turquoise version of Brit's spirit whip, and of course starting with a broken tree branch, "HEY! How come SHE doesn't have to make a weapon!?" Marie whined.

"Because SHE is a pure blooded demon," Hiei retorted. (There you guys happy now? He in some small way defended her)

"Demons suck," Marie said and found a blade cutting into the wound on her neck.

"You want to rephrase that?" he asked hotly.

"Um, I only meant the kind she is," she replied and had the blade pressed deeper into her skin, "Okay demons don't suck!"

The blade was there for removed.

"Ah, was Hiei defending you?" Allyson asked.

"He's a fire demon too you moron!" Alex replied turning red.

"Yes but I thought you said YOU were a Fire-Jaganshi?" Sapphire added.

"Both of you shut up and train!" Hiei yelled.

"And you two forgot the fact that he hates me!" Alex told them.

"Yeah there is always that," Kayori sighed.

"Will you all shut up and train now!?" Yusuke urged.

"Maybe, what's in it for us?" Alex asked with a smart ass tone.

The boys all sweat dropped.

"How about I don't kill you all? Is that good enough?" Hiei asked in the same tone.

"Yeah that's pretty good I'd say," Alex said.

The girls continued to train for the next seven hour, where in Sapphire was able to wield some ice compliments of Tyson's help. Kayori learned how to use daggers. Marie and Brit would have learned how to use whips IF they had listened to what Kurama had to say. Allyson learned how to use a spirit hand scythe, or sickle. And Alex got several burn marks due to Hiei's short temper.

-8 pm; living room; after dinner-

"There's nothing on!" Yusuke stated flipping through the television channels.

"Then find something to do," Alex stated with extreme bitterness from a corner of the room.

"What's your problem?" he asked and turned to see her bandaging both of her arms, minus the hands.

Just then Yukina popped her head into the room.

"Would anyone like some ice cream?" she asked.

"Sweet snow?" Alex and Hiei both asked perking their heads up to look at her.

"Um yes," she replied.

"But there's only one bowl left," Genkai said holding it up, "so who wants it?"

For about a split second the Jaganshi's looked at one another and then at the bowl before literally running towards it.

"Hey ice cream," Kuwabara said walking by and taking the bowl.

"Problem solved," Genkai stated and walked away.

"It's sweet snow!" the two yelled and had somehow started trying to kill each other_ before_ Kuwabara had even taken the frozen treat away.

And were still trying to injure each other.

-End Chapter-

Psychic: Well that's all I got and the romance thing stands, and I have some block about writing romance so send in what they should do. The pairings are Kurama and Kayori and Alex and Hiei.

Hiei: /Ramming door now/

Yusuke: That won't work!

Psychic: Please review and send suggestions.


	23. Life's a beach and so is Marie

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi everyone. We're still stuck in the L.D. room.

Hiei: /Still ramming door/

Psychic: Ya know that still isn't working right?

Hiei: /Isn't listening/

Psychic: Prick. Anyway I couldn't think of anything to write and yeah… Please enjoy this chapter and yeah… I own nothing…

-Quick Review-

Hiei and Alex tried to kill each other over a bowl of sweet snow. And everyone got trained a bit more.

-End review-

Chapter 23 Sand dwellers

-Sunday; 6 something am-

"Alex, wake up. Alex? ALEX!" Botan yelled and finally got the small girl to wake the hell up.

"One what are you doing in my room and two what are you doing here period?" Alex asked covering her face with the blanket.

"We're going to the beach!" Kayori chirped coming into the room and started poking her friend.

"Quit it, I'll stay here and guard the temple," Alex replied, with her face still out of view.

"Hiei's coming," Botan added.

"What, now you're bloody on about that?" Alex asked, "And that's another reason for me not to go."

"If you stay here you're training," Genkai stated walking past the room.

"Fine I'll freaking go to the damn beach with you all!" Alex yelled.

-Some part of the beach; around eleven- (Yes it took them THAT long to get to the god forsaken beach)

"I didn't think we'd make it out of there alive," Yusuke said stepping out of the public bus he, Kuwabara, Tyson, and Keiko had taken to get to the beach.

"Yeah how come we didn't get to ride with Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.

"Because Koenma said to protect the girls, and public transportation isn't always very safe," Kurama stated getting out of, let's just say a red Tahoe. (It's a private joke so don't ask. And in this he A) has a car. And B) can drive.)

All seven girls clambered out of the vehicle. (Yukina, Alex, Kayori, Sapphire, Allyson, Marie and Brit) And of course they laughed when Hiei landed beside the group causing Alex once again to freak out.

"Damnit Hiei don't do that!" Alex stated.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Is that all you can say?" she asked with narrowed eyes and got no answer.

"Hn," he replied again and walked away as she both sweat dropped and glared.

"We better find a place to sit," Kurama suggested.

They found a semi-shady spot and rolled out a BIG ASS blanket. As in they could ALL fit on it. And it took about six of them to set it up as a large square. Yukina, Keiko, and Botan went to go start a sand castle. Marie and Brit went to go walk around in their god forsaken skimpy as hell blue two pieces. Yusuke and Kuwabara were engaged in a water war, or at least until a large wave hit them and then they started splashing and trying to drown each other again. The other four girls sat to work on applying sun screen. Kurama sat in the shade reading a book, and Hiei sat there, in his cloak, in the sun, watching Yukina. (Wonder why? /Sarcasm/)

"Hey Kurama what's with Hiei and Yukina?" Alex and Kayori asked the kitsune in whispered tones.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that," Kurama replied not looking away from his novel, "you'll have to ask him yourselves."

"Well they say ignorance is bliss now don't they?" Alex guessed while shrugging.

"Yep wanna swim?" Kayori asked tilting her head at the question.

"Sure why not," Alex replied and the two girls took off their overly large t-shirts.

Both girls were in pink two pieces, looked at each other and fell over. (I bet some of you out there are going, Alex, in pink?)

"If you two will wait I'll come with you," Kurama said closing his book and setting it down on the blanket.

He then took off his shirt to show of his finely toned chest and red trunks.

"Kayori? Kayori?" Alex said waving a hand in front of the starry-eyed girls face.

"Huh what?" Kayori asked coming out of the daze.

"Were you drooling over him?" Allyson asked standing up in her green two piece.

"She was," Sapphire said standing in adark blue spagetti strapshirt and some shorts. (She wears that to swim in and sorry Sapph, there ya happy now!?)

"Are you gonna like wear that in the water?" Marie asked walking up to the five now walking down the beach towards the water.

"Yeah," Sapphire asked.

"Whatever," Brit said.

"Hey are you guys coming or what!?" Yusuke yelled while flailing to get out of the water as Kuwabara was holding his head under.

But the fool was soon in his place.

"You guys coming too?" Alex asked looking towards Hiei and the three building a sand castle.

"Okay," the girls said and went into the water about waist deep.

Hiei sighed and took off his cloak to reveal his toned chest and black trunks. Upon seeing this Marie ran up to him with heart eyes. Alex rolled her eyes along with several of the others.

"Oh Hi-chan you're so well built!" she squealed and got punched into the sand.

"Yeah I'd say you should stop calling him that now, but please continue aggravating him. It's quite amusing to watch you eat the dirt," Alex stated from about elbow deep in water.

"Stupid bitch!" Marie yelled ran over and held Alex's head under water until the bubbles stopped rising. (It's kinda from the Christmas episode of Family Guy, don't own.)

"Good thing you won't get in trouble for killing a demon," Brit laughed.

The others just twitched, yes even Hiei you people that said romance in this!

"Or will you?" Alex asked from behind Marie.

She had to have jumped at least ten feet in the air. And when she landed in the water got beat up by Alex, Sapphire, Kayori, Allyson, and Yusuke. (Hey he don't wanna fail his mission, get it now?)

"That's for trying to ruin my case!" Yusuke yelled and got into a fight with Kuwabara about hitting girls.

"And that's for trying to kill our friend!" the girls screamed at the now bloody prep.

"Let's move before the sharks come to eat lunch," Hiei stated. (Yes he's in the water because he has to lovingly stalk his little sister.)

But before any of them could go five inches a really big wave washed over them and washed them up onto shore. Kuwabara and Yusuke somehow got lodged in the sand head first. Sapphire had landed on Kayori who landed on Kurama's back who was lying on his stomach on the sand all swirly eyed. The preps got tangled in some seaweed. Yukina, Botan, and Keiko were fine and had landed on their rears. And Alex was on a mass of seaweed, or at least until it moved.

"Ah! It's the seaweed monster from Makai!" she yelled and jumped up and ran away about five feet.

"Shut up shojo," Hiei snapped sitting up and causing the seaweed to leave his face and shoulders.

The others started cracking up/Laughing/ and or giggling. Hiei had a starfish stuck to his starburst. (It's an original idea, other authors use some other thing, or at least from what I've read.) He looked up and tried to pull in his mind, the miserable creature off of him, then he burned it and threw the dried up creature into the sea.

"Miserable animal," he stated, see miserable.

-End chapter-

Psychic: Those were long writing.

Kurama: Don't you mean was?

Psychic: Whatever fox-boy. And I need romance ideas or the vote was all for not. Please send in ideas! Now! And should I make Hiei get all jealous about some thing? And SEND IN ROMANCE IDEAS!!! AND BE SPECIFIC!!!! LIKE HOW THEY GET IN A SITUATION IF YOU SEND ONE IN!!!

Hiei: That made less sense then your lemonade stand scheme.

Psychic: Huh??? Anyway send _specific_ ideas!!!! So send! Oh and how is it you see romance between two people that do (Metaphorically) not know what the word romance means. (As in 'love' stuff)


	24. Truth or dare?

Everyone: Out of the L.D. room

Psychic: Crying

Yusuke: What the hell's her problem?

Kayori: She got banned again, well last time anyway.

Psychic: And now I'm pissed off and the award story went bye-bye because that had gotten banned. And thank you to Anin, Storm Singer, and Icy Tears for the ideas, oh and LifeDemon13.

Hiei: Moron, and to get her to stop her persistent rambling. Psychic owns nothing.

Psychic: Wow Hiei helped me. Oh and bchfire demon. Uh thanks for the suggestions and all but…

Hiei: /reads it/ I'm not doing the baka shojo!

Alex: Well duh. I'd kill her if she wrote that, but the lap dance thing was funny.

Hiei and Kurama: /red/

Psychic: Right well thanks but I don't write lemons, so that's the second suggestion to make the two Jagansi's to do…_things_. I own nothing.

-Quick Review-

Last time they all went to the beach, Marie thought she drown Alex, then she got beat the hell up, and then a wave hit them. THEN when they crashed on shore; some had seaweed on them. In Hiei's case he was covered in seaweed and earned the nickname of swamp monster of Makai. Let's see what happens now.

-End Review-

Chapter 24 (Damn that's a lot!) Truth or Dare

-Back at the temple; entrance room thingy; 5: 37 pm- (I'll put some Alex being some-what nice to Hiei in this chapter)

"Dude Hiei you got seaweed in your hair," Alex said taking it out of the demons overly tall hair. (Ha! You thought there'd be more huh!?)

And got a nasty shock when the 'plant' moved in her hand, and hissed.

"Ah sea snake!" she yelled and ran out of the room waving her arms frantically.

"That was interesting," Hiei said crushing the snake under his boot.

"Dimwit clean that up!" Genkai instructed to Yusuke.

"What why me!?" Yusuke yelled.

"Yusuke, you are my apprentice, you I trained, you avenged my death in the tournament, YOU WILL CLEAN THE FLOOR!!!!" Genkai screamed.

"FINE!" Yusuke yelled back and went off to go get something the clean the snake entrails with.

-Few minutes later-

"Hey when I'm done you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Yusuke asked while scrubbing a hole in the floor with a sponge, metaphorically speaking of course.

"Okay," replied Kayori, Kurama, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, Allyson, Sapphire, and Alex once she came back into the temple.

"Truth or dare? What the hell is that?" Hiei questioned.

"It's a human game were you choose either a question that you TRUTH-fully answer or a dare that you must do and it can only involve the person taking the dare and or one more person," Kurama replied informatively.

"Hn fine," Hiei replied.

"Why the hell won't this come out!?" Yusuke yelled scrubbing the spot more.

"Move over ya moron," Alex stated and took the sponge and in about a minute the blood and guts were off the ground and on the sponge.

She then threw the sponge at Yusuke, which he caught. Then left the room grumbling to himself. And came back about three minutes later.

"Okay, everyone get in a circle," Yusuke instructed to them all.

It went Yusuke, Keiko, Botan, Kurama, Kayori, Sapphire, Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Alex, Marie, Brit, Allyson and then back to Yusuke. (It's so you have an image and so you will get off my back about dialoguing.)

"Who goes first on this one way trip to hell?" Alex asked, "And we get more then just two truths!"

"Fine," Allyson and Yusuke sighed.

"And I'll go first," Yusuke said, "Kuwabara truth or dare?"

"Dare Urameshi," Kuwabara stated.

"Alright, go down to the street in a giant chicken suit yelling the sky is falling," Yusuke said.

"What?!" Kuwabara cried.

-Street-

"The sky is falling! The sky is falling!" Kuwabara screamed running around the street in a large chicken suit.

"The sky is falling!? Run away! Hide the children!" yelled some street-lace looking man in a business suit and began running around.

"Nice one chicken little," Alex stated while she and the others laughed.

"Am I done yet!?" Kuwabara asked stopping to catch his breath.

"Yeah sure," Yusuke stated whipping tears from his eyes.

-Temple-

"Uh, Botan truth or dare?" Kuwabara asked out of his chicken suit.

"Uh, I'll go with truth," she replied.

"Do you like Koenma?" he asked.

"What?! How could you think that!?" she cried turning red.

"Do you?" he pressed.

"Yes," she squeaked.

The others laughed lightly. (And I find Botan and Koenma are a more reasonable pair then her and Hiei or Kurama, and to my friends… Botwinma!)

"Oh ha-ha! Alex truth or dare?" Botan asked.

"Uh dare," Alex said shrugging. 'What's the worst she can do?' she thought underestimating the grim reaper.

"I dare you to kiss Hiei," Botan giggled.

"WHAT!?" Alex screamed turning a shade of blue and scooted away from the Jaganshi a bit.

They both turned to look at one another and neither moved for a few minutes.

"Today please!" Yusuke said grinning.

Another few seconds past.

"Okay this is anti-climatic!" Alex yelled, grabbed Hiei by the scarf, gave him a quick kiss and shuttered when it was over, "okay MY turn!"

The others gulped, well the ones that weren't her better friends knowing she was PRACTICALLY harmless.

"Hiei truth or dare!?" she asked still upset about her first kiss being wasted on her most likely murderer.

"Hn. Truth," he stated.

"What's the deal with you and Yukina?" Alex asked.

Hiei stayed quiet.

"Well!?" Alex pressed.

He muttered something.

"What was that Hiei?" Yusuke asked grinning and putting a hand to his ear.

He still muttered. Alex twitched and began shaking him.

"Just say it! It's not like she's your sister or anything!" Alex yelled aggravating him even more so then he already was.

"She is my sister!" Hiei yelled back not realizing what he had just said.

And in a second she was running for her life with Hiei giving chase his sword over head.

"You stupid shojo! Do you understand what I just said!?" he yelled with a possessed look on his face.

"Yes, you said she's your sister!" Alex yelled running, tripping and hitting a wall, so her feet were standing against the wall and her head was on the ground. 'I am so dead,' Alex thought all swirly eyed.

"Hiei you're my oniisan?" Yukina inquired walking up to him.

"Yes," Hiei muttered looking at the ground and sheathing his sword.

And with that she tightly hugged her was long lost, not always so far away, brother. And he didn't even stiffen and hugged her back lightly. (Ah, he loves her in a brotherly way. Why the hell can't I have a caring brother why!? And I know Hiei's a bit out of character right here, but he loves his little sister so silence all!)

"Isn't that just lovely," Botan said quietly as she, Yusuke, Kurama, Kayori, and Kuwabara peeked from the living room door and received a glare from Hiei.

"Cool now I like have a chance with him!" Marie declared stomping into the hall.

"Heh! That'd be the day!" Alex commented after finally managing to pick her self off the ground.

"Oh and I suppose YOU think you have a chance with him!?" Marie yelled in the short girls face.

"Hey slut, I KNOW I don't have a chance with him, which is a hell of a lot better then living in the delusion of thinking he likes you!" Alex yelled back.

"But he does like Marie, unlike you ya little tramp!" Brit said coming in to glare at Alex.

"Can we get back to the game now?" Allyson called.

The others walked back into the living room taking their original seats in the circle.

"Hyper baka onna," Hiei stated.

"Hey I resent that! And dare," Kayori said.

"Go in the closet for five minutes with the fox," Hiei stated. (Don't ask it's one of my random ideas and goes for the romance thing I guess)

The two looked at each other, blushed, and went into the closest, Yusuke locked it behind them.

-Five minutes later-

"Hey ya can come out now!" Yusuke said unlocking the door.

The two came out looking a bit flustered. Kurama was fixing his hair the way it normally was and Kayori was fixing her glasses and hair and looked pleased with herself. And there seemed to be a strand of silver in the mass of red that covered the kitsune's head.

"Getting frisky Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama naturally didn't answer him but instead shook his head. (Does that count as an answer?)

"Uh Kayori it's your turn," Sapphire said.

"Okay! Um, Marie truth or-" Kayori started.

"Dare!' Marie replied hopefully.

"Okay, kiss," she looked around for a moment as the preps eyes lit up in joy but it was quickly replaced with one of dread as Kayori finished, "Kuwabara." (Did anyone NOT see that coming?)

"Ew! No way!" Marie said.

"Alright then you get an alternative," Alex stated.

"And what's that?" Marie asked.

"You get to run around in Genkai's forest screaming that you want to mate with any demon that comes along," Hiei stated smirking at his 'creativity'.

"Fine!" Marie said.

"So you _are_ going to run around the forest saying you want to mate with any demon that comes along?" Alex asked smiling evilly.

"Ew no!" Marie yelled and kissed the fool than ran to the bathroom to force herself to vomit, or she really needed to because of kissing the baka.

"Well it was a good alternative," Yusuke said.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well I hope you all review because I was banned and yeah, so please review.

Kayori: I got to kiss Kurama!

Psychic: Yes you did, now review and how am I gonna get Alex and Hiei to actually become closer? She made him admit about his little sister! How!? So help me here people. Oh and LifeDemon13 thank you for the touching threats made to Hiei. And Metallic Ghost thanks for the idea. But review and before ANY of you start in about the non-graphic-romance-kissing-in-the-closest-thingy, the more or less 'main' OC person in the story is Alex. So yeah… And please, please, PLEASE send in romance ideas, I have one sort of but it isn't that great so PLEASE SEND IN ROMANCE IDEAS!!!!!!!!! And before I DO add any romance between the two trying to kill each other, what about Mukuro!? WHAT ABOUT MUKURO!?!?!? I personally don't believe that there is anything between them but I could be mistaken, and I'm usually never wrong about non-academic things. / sighs at the thought/ So please review with 'romance' things and or if you guys think there is anything between Hiei and the person that kicked his ass. Review damnit review! Please! Why won't any one review!?

Hiei: Did it EVER occur to you that they could be reading?

Psychic: Pause Silence! And for about the tenth time or so, REVIEW!!!!!! And what the hell is Mary-Sue?!

Kayori: A killable OC.


	25. Hate or Love?

Psychicfiredemoness: Uh hi people!

Hiei: Pay attention for once!

Psychic: Shut up Hiei. And there is um slight kind of uh, romance in this chapter. Blame my friend! But I hope YOU enjoy reading this cause I have to write it and have really serious issues with writing and reading romance! Just so ya know, and it's between Alex and Hiei. So there ya happy now!?

Hiei: It's got what!?

Psychic: There, there Hiei no reason to kill me or my friends or this fic! /Holds hands up/

Hiei: Too bad! /Points sword at her/

Psychic: Uh, BYE! /Runs the hell away/

Hiei: /Kills eight hundred flowers/

Psychic: /In background/ I own nothing!

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick review-

Last time, everyone played truth or dare, in which Alex had to kiss Hiei and Kayori had to go into the closet with Kurama.

-End Review-

Chapter 25 Alex plus Hiei plus card games equal HELL!

"Is anyone else bored yet?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep," Sapphire, Kayori, Alex, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Botan said in unison.

"Hn," Hiei replied after them and nodded.

"Anyone want to play a card game?" Botan asked.

"Sure, how bout old maid? Cept winner has most pairs?" Alex suggested getting up from the circle to stretch and fall over. (I did something like that…about four times…It's funny. What!?)

The others looked at her strangely.

"What?" Alex asked getting up quickly.

"Old maid it is!" Botan proclaimed getting the cards out.

Again they sat in a circle as they were originally were during truth or dare and upon getting the cards to each other, they each ended up with five or six each. So Botan got three more decks of cards.

"Alright, three of us to a circle," Botan suggested.

Yusuke, Keiko, and Botan sat in one. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yukina to the next. Sapphire, Kayori, and Allyson in another. And last were Alex, Kurama, and Genkai even came out to play a few rounds.

A few minutes passed in silence before.

"I win!" Kayori yelled and Sapphire went to go sit on the couch soon followed by Genkai, Kuwabara and Botan.

After a few MORE minutes Allyson, Yukina, Keiko, and Kurama got to sit on the couch and Yukina and Genkai went to go start dinner. So then it was Alex against Yusuke against Hiei against Kayori. Yusuke got dropped first with a pathetic three pairs, Kayori then got only four. And the two Jaganshi's were left switching cards with one another. In the end Alex ended up with ten pairs, while Hiei got none. And she ended up storming out of the temple into Genkai's forest with a bloody lip.

"Sore loser ain't he?" Sapphire asked.

"Hiei! Go get her!" Yusuke yelled literally throwing him out of the temple, "And don't come back without her! I'm no failing my case!"

With that Yusuke slammed the doors shut and locked them. Leaving Hiei to grumble and walk out into the forest in 'search' of Alex.

-.-.-.-.-

"Stupid, jackass, sore losing bastard," Alex grumbled from a high tree branch sitting with her back against the tree.

"Hello there," came a ghastly voice from above her head.

Alex let out a high pitched scream as she plummeted towards the ground.

-.-.-.-.-

Hiei heard a loud, (Slightly) terrified scream emit from the forest some three miles away, though it still hurt his more sensitive demonic ears. (Okay this is freakishly well written for my standards right now.) Then sped off towards the sound. (no not to kill what made his eardrums supposedly bleed)

-.-.-.-.-

Alex fell to the ground with a dull thud. (What you think Hiei'd care enough to catch her?) And then three skeletally thin demons jumped down surrounding her; one red, another green and the last blue. She quickly jumped up and got in a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" She fumed

(Here I will describe the damn stupid fight!) She punched the red one in the jaw knocking a tooth loose and tried following with a kick but her foot was caught by the green. The three skeleton-like demons grinned maliciously at her. The blue one then took her in a full nelson hold and the other two began punching her in the stomach. About a minute and a half later she found herself on the ground and a liquid substance splashed over her. She got up to see the three now decapitated demons in a pool of their on blood with Hiei standing over the corpses sheathing a katana still dripping the crimson substance.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Alex asked coldly spitting out a mouth full of her own blood.

"The detective told me to come get you," Hiei replied.

"I meant WHY did you come NOW and kill the demons I was handling it!" she said acidly while glaring.

"Saving you and you were doing a fine job," Hiei said matching her glare with one of his own.

"Prick!" she screamed.

"Bitch!" he spat back

"Jerk!"

"Whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Slut!"

The two stopped for a moment while trying to think of more insults to throw at each other while glaring death at each other and growling angrily. A minute of silence passed (this was my friends suggestion I'm serious) before…

"Why did I ever have to fall in love with you!?" they both yelled at each other in unison.

Now there was an awkward silence in which they both realized what they and more importantly what the OTHER one had said. And upon processing the information Alex ran off deeper into Genkai's forest blushing worse then she ever had before. And after a few more minutes in his daze, he ran after her.

-End Chapter-

Psychic: Well, uh that's it. What do you think? And I really, REALLY need help here guys I don't know what to do now.

Hiei: Kill off Alex?

Psychic: No way in hell!

Alex: Yeah!

Sapphire: Wow someone agreed with Psychic.

Alex: You agree with her too!

Sapphire: Bubbles?

Psychic: Right well yeah… Please send in your thoughts and ideas, was it well written and how was the fight scene? Good, bad, miserable? And remember I NEED your help now, more so then ever!

Baby H-san: /lunges and holds onto Hiei's face/

Others: /laugh/

Baby H-san: /drools/

Hiei: /throws him off/

Alex: /catches him/

Psychic: Like I said please review.


	26. New definition for 'malled'

Psychicfiredemoness: WHY THE HELL DID I KEEP GETTING BANNED!?!!

Hiei: Because someone kept reporting you.

Psychic: You knew what I meant! So I hope you all like this chapter and stuff.

Sapphire: You gonna be okay?

Psychic: Sure! But I hate getting banned that's twice in one month!

Hiei: That's what you get.

Psychic: Tell me what I did then!

Hiei: /Stays quiet/

Psychic: SEE!!!! Okay but I own nothing and I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. Still own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

Hiei hurt Alex once again and she stormed out of the temple. Yusuke threw Hiei out to go get her. Hiei saved her from some demons. She got pissed off, and they admitted that they both love each other.

-End review-

Chapter 26 Of jealousy and malls

-Temple 8 p.m.

Kayori and Kurama sat watch for Alex and or Hiei near the rear entrance of the temple playing several games off speed. Kayori had lost four out of five games so far.

"Put me down!" they both heard from outside.

Kurama got up and opened the door to see Hiei carrying Alex over his shoulder while she waved her arms up and down frantically. Kayori came over and sweat dropped at this.

"Should we even ask?" Kayori asked Kurama and he shook his head slightly sweat dropping himself.

"Ah, tough love," Sapphire commented coming out to see what the commotion was about.

"It isn't love!" the two now-blushing Jaganshi's yelled.

"There's only anger and hatred!" Alex added.

Hiei then literally dropped her on the ground knocking the wind out of her. (Don't you hate that feeling?)

"What the hell was that for?" Alex asked trying to get her breath back and standing up when she did a moment later.

"What the hell were you guys doing out there anyways? Ya both missed dinner," Yusuke said as the group of demons/hanyous walked into the living room. (Alex left when it was getting dark out and now it's night so yeah…)

"We did!?" Alex asked as her stomach let out a growl.

"Yes but you can have some ice cream," Yukina asked bringing out two bowls of chocolate ice cream.

"Sweet snow!" both fire demons yelled happily. (Hiei, happy, scary ain't it?)

They both ran over grabbed a bowl and started eating.

"Isn't it fascinating how two FIRE demons like frozen dairy products?" Sapphire asked as she and the others sweat dropped and a few of them even scooted away from the two demons.

In about eight seconds Hiei was done with his and stole Alex's while hers wasn't even one tenth done with hers. (She can't eat cold stuff fast because she has sensitive teeth. I suffer the same problem so she has to. Bwahahaha! I'll continue now)

"Give that back!" Alex yelled trying to get the ice cream that Hiei was both eating and holding above his head. (Alex is 4' 8", Hiei's 4' 10". Just so you all know now)

After about THREE seconds he handed her an empty bowl and walked out of the room. Alex growled at that and twitched several times before storming off to her room.

"Is it just me or did that seem kinda weird?" Kayori asked.

"What that Alex has sensitive teeth_ and_ is a fire demon?" Allyson asked.

"That she's like a bitch?" Marie asked.

"No! That she didn't try to kill Hiei!" Kayori stated stomping a foot on the ground in frustration.

"Oh," the others replied stretching the word out.

"Yeah that did seem kinda weird," Kuwabara said.

The others stood there in silence trying to think of what was with the two.

"Don't know, I'm going to bed," Kayori replied leaving to her own room soon followed by the others to their rooms.

-Next day; after school; 3:27 pm-

"Oh come on!" Keiko and Botan pressed.

"Fine damnit!" Yusuke yelled.

"Thanks Yusuke!" Botan said giggling.

"Hey guys wanna go to the mall?" Yusuke asked the teens sprawled out in the living room.

"Sure!" Marie and Brit said happily leaving to get changed out of their school uniforms.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Cause Keiko and Botan were bitching about it till I said yes," he replied with a fang.

"We heard that!" the two girls yelled from the other room.

"Fine," the others sighed going to their rooms to get into their street clothes. (I'm gonna be descriptive just for the hell of it here, and now you get a mental picture.)

Sapphire came out in jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Allyson came out in orange knee length shorts and a white t-shirt. Kayori wore a gray skirt, black rose patterned long sleeve, and a pink pull over sweater. Alex wore black pants, a black tank top and a black jacket. Brit came out in a white mini skirt and matching sequins halter top. Marie came out in a black mini skirt and a blood red tube top. Both preps in hopes of impressing the yokai that they liked.

"Are those your street clothes?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, are those YOUR street clothes? You look like a little punk whore," Marie stated thinking it a clever comeback.

Just then Hiei came out without his cloak on in the same basic outfit. Yusuke and Kuwabara started laughing at the scene before them.

"You're both idiots," Alex proclaimed punching them both and zipping her jacket up.

"There wouldn't happen to be an arcade at this mall?" Sapphire asked hopefully.

"Yep!" Yusuke grinned.

"Sweet!" the four more or less tomboyish girls stated.

"Are you guys coming?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara, a now cloaked Hiei and Kurama.

The boys all nodded. And after a few more minutes they all left for the mall.

-Mall; 4 pm-

"All in favor of splitting up and meeting back here in two hours say I," Yusuke stated.

They all stated I minus Hiei with his famous hn. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Allyson, and Sapphire headed off to the arcade. Keiko, Botan, Yukina, (Yes she came) Kayori, Kurama, Brit and Marie went upstairs to the food court. And Alex went to wander around aimlessly while being followed by Hiei. After about ten minutes of being tailed by him; like at the first mall in which they met; she got annoyed.

"WHY are you following me Hiei!?" she snapped at him whipping around.

"Hn. Did you forget that yokai are after you?" He asked.

"Sure…" she replied.

"Remember your little brawl yesterday?" he said smirking at his victory of the argument.

"Shut up!" she yelled turning red with embarrassment.

Just then someone yelled, "Hey Alex!"

They both turned to see a boy with spiked blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles wearing a red Hawaiian print shirt and tan shorts of Yusuke's height walk, or more to the point, run over to her.

"Oh dear god no," Hiei heard Alex mutter and saw her turn slightly blue and put her right foot back as though to run far, far away.

"What do you want Drake?" she asked in her normal voice while glaring.

"Oh come on, we're friends," Drake said smiling.

"No we aren't!" Alex stated angrily clenching a fist.

"Yeah we are, now will you go out with me, sexy?" He asked.

Alex turned red in both anger and embarrassment. Hiei clenched both fists and barred his teeth making an audible growl upon hearing the boys comment. Both looked at him with surprised expressions.

"What?" he glared at Drake.

"Is this your little brother sweetie?" he asked smiling again and rubbing Hiei's head messing his hair up.

Hiei grabbed Drake's wrist and broke it.

"I'm NOT her brother," Hiei growled STILL not liking the comments that this HUMAN directed towards Alex, "And I seriously doubt she's your sweetie, as you put it."

"Ah! Then, he's y-your. Boyfriend! You're cheating on me!?" Drake gasped holding his wrist tenderly with teary eyes.

"He's not my freakin' boyfriend and we were never dating in the first place you delusional, moronic, prick!" Alex practically screamed in rage.

Hiei was also getting angrier by the second up until…

"Sure we are," Drake stated and grabbed Alex's ass. (I had to put something to make Hiei go over the edge and get all jealous. And I think someone said to put this part.)

Before she could even raise her hand to hit him he was on the ground with a broken arm, bloody face, two missing teeth, and was holding his bruised stomach. And she was being dragged away by her arm by Hiei who actually had small puffs of visible smoke coming from his head. After a few minutes of being dragged he let go of her arm and they stopped.

"Okay, what the hell is with you Hiei?" Alex asked rubbing her arm and got no answer.

So she glared and grabbed him by the scarf, "tell me damnit!" She snarled. (Can you imagine that? Cause he's taller by two inches and all)

"I don't have to," he replied slapping her hands away.

"Erg!" Alex proclaimed and started too walk away but was again grabbed by the arm, "What. The. HELL!?"

"I have to watch you so you don't get attacked by a demon," Hiei stated.

"You're a demon or do you just not want me anywhere near Drake?" Alex asked coolly.

Hiei turned red and looked away. She smirked knowing that had hit a nerve.

"Hi-chan!"

They both turned to see Hiei's group of school fan girls walking over to him; there were about eight in total.

"Well good luck to you, bye," Alex said managing to pry his hand off only to have him latch back onto her arm.

She sighed and said, "You REALLY owe me for this man."

And with that she swallowed what very little pride she had, TIGHTLY closed her eyes, grabbed his face and kissed him. (Blame a faithful reviewer or don't, because at least she sent me a good idea.) The fan girls saw this and caused three of them to faint and have to be dragged away, down the escalators to the medical center thingy part of the mall. She broke away and shuddered. (Yes there is the whole love thing but just read)

'Physical intimacy, how I loathe it so,' Alex thought during her shudder.

After recovering she looked up and got pulled into another kiss, and Hiei placed a hand behind her head so there was no escape for her. (Poor little Jagan girl /sigh/ I'll continue before the flaming dirt wads fly) She then did the only thing a psychopathic girl that was being 'attacked' by a male demon could do; she kneed his crotch making him fall on the ground in pain. She balled his hands and put them under her blushing face. (The shy school girl thing)

"Oh look at the time, gotta go meet up with the others bye!" she stated running off to go meet the others and leaving Hiei to follow.

-End Chapter-

Psychic: /Nervous laughing/ Well that was a long interesting slightly loving almost chapter. I hope you all liked it.

Hiei: /Sitting in corner/

Psychic: And I'd like to thank Storm Singer and Icy Tears for their suggestions for romance. So thank you. And for additional info on the suggestions, Storm Singers was Hiei getting jealous about an old boyfriend, but Drake was only in the delusion. And Icy Tears' idea was kissing in front of the preps so they'd leave Hiei alone. So thanks you two, and thank you in advance to psyco dragon lover, and again Metallic Ghost, I shall use your romance ideas in the near future, which means I've been able to use everyone's romance suggestions. So please review with more suggestions they keep the story alive.

Hiei: No make the story die!

Psychic: /Reading something/ Hey I got two more reviews when I first wrote this and to answer those reviews, NO WAY IN HELL IS THERE GOING TO BE A LEMON SCENE!!!!!! And I don't know how to write very mushy stuff. So sorry to 'click'. And to inu-hottie Alex will never be able to kick Hiei's ass and if one of my friends is reading this, Sapphire can't kick Kurama's or Hiei's asses. There facts stated, thank you for reviewing everyone and I still need specific romance ideas. And so you know what you're up against please read the following. Alex and Hiei get locked in the basement together and can't get out. There now you know the circumstances please send a review or what not.


	27. In a dark place

Psychicfiredemoness: Well hello again people.

Hiei: Shut up.

Psychic: The hell did I do!?

Hiei: You wrote this chapter and the last one!

Psychic: Oh little Hiei no like romance between himself and Jagan girl?

Hiei: Shut up! /red/

Psychic: Eep! Jerk-ass! You shut up!

Hiei: You!

Psychic: You!

Kayori: This'll take a while. Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick review-

Last time they all went to the mall. Most went to the food court or the arcade while Alex and Hiei wandered around. Hiei got pissed at a guy hitting on her, hurt him severely got found by his stalker fan girls and Alex saved his sorry ass. Then he got ahem, a bit intimate with her. Then she ran off to find the others.

-End review-

Chapter 27 In the damp darkness (You'll see what I mean later)

After whacking all the fan girls out of the way Hiei and Kurama managed their way out of the mall and they were all finally able to get back to the temple. But first Hiei had to shake Neko off of his leg. THEN they went back to the temple. What you think that whole crowd was random women? Guess again!

-Temple; 9:32 pm- (It's a Saturday)

"Anyone else notice that Alex and Hiei have been acting all weird lately? You know since the mall?" Sapphire asked lying on the couch.

"Yeah but knows what wrong with them," Yusuke commented making an attempt to beat Goblin City.

"Are you implying something's wrong with me Yusuke?" Alex asked coming into the room, "oh and learn to keep your 'quiet' talk quieter, I could hear you from the other room. And stay out of my affairs,_ all_ of you."

And with that threat she left the room.

"Nope she's the same I'd say," Kuwabara stated.

"No, she hasn't tried killing Hiei lately," Allyson pointed out.

"True," Kurama said.

"Hey wait! You're his best friend! You should know what's up with him!" Yusuke accused.

Kurama put his hands up in defense and backed away with hidden knowledge that he wasn't sharing with the others.

"I honestly don't know!" he lied.

"Oh come on Kurama," Kayori pleaded with anime chibi eyes, "can't you at least tell me?"

"Really! I don't know anything," he said backing into a corner of the room.

"Ha now you're cornered!" Kuwabara stated pointing at the kitsune.

Kurama looked up as though he still knew nothing.

"Now, how to torture fox boy into telling us?" Yusuke pondered with a demented look on his face.

"Really there's nothing to talk about," Kurama said sweating a bit while the others thought of torture.

"I'm not taking part in this," Sapphire said leaving the room.

-Ten minutes later-

"What the hell are you doing to the fox?" Hiei asked passing the room.

Kayori was on Kurama's back pulling his ears (Yeah love ain't it?) while Yusuke was hiding all the Makai and Ningenkai plant seeds he had found in Kurama's hair. Allyson was also on Kurama but on his legs. And Kuwabara had gone off to talk with Yukina some five minutes earlier. And a crushed up rose was scattered on the floor.

"Uh, nothing," the two girls replied at once in unison.

Hiei sweat dropped and left muttering about stupid humans being able to take Kurama down.

-Back in living room-

"Come on Kurama spill it," Yusuke said poking the foxes face with itching powder.

"I don't know anything!" Kurama proclaimed scratching his face on the floor.

"Yes you do so just tell us!" the three yelled.

Kurama muttered something into the floor.

"What was that? We couldn't hear you?" Yusuke grinned.

"I said that he likes Alex!" Kurama snapped very quietly.

Everyone in the room got little dot eyes. Yusuke recovered quickly and burst out in laughter. The others soon began cracking up and both girls fell off of Kurama's back in laughter.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke asked in tears.

"I belief that in some small way he does have affection for her, other whys he would have killed her regardless of her demon blood or the case," Kurama replied getting up and rubbing his ears and cracking his back.

-Next day; 10 am-

"Hey Alex, I dare you to go into Genkai's basement," Yusuke dared whilst standing by the door.

"Whatever," Alex replied walking down the first few steps.

The door flew shut and she was set in complete darkness and tripped down the remaining, oh about, thirty stairs! And she eventually fell onto something soft, warm and angry.

"Get off of me shojo!" Hiei snapped at her.

She jumped up and ran up the stairs, tripped back down them onto Hiei again because of the darkness and them managed to hobble up them to back on the door with both fists and got a bad burning feeling on both fists. She took out a lighter to find them covered in blood. And then screamed bloody murder now falling backwards down the stairs.

-Outside door-

Yusuke had just finished slapping fire demon and Jaganshi talisman cards _all _over the basement door when someone hit it and let out a freaked out scream then heard that person fall down the stairs. He and the others outside the door began cracking up.

"Let um out Yusuke," Sapphire said getting up.

Yusuke jumped up and put an ice demon seal over the door knob and got punched in the arm, head and back.

-In basement-

Hiei had managed to catch Alex before she fell onto him for the third time that day. When she managed to notice this she began flailing all over the place until he dropped her onto the floor. She scuttled over to the bottom of the stair case and sat. Then realizing she could not see in the dark stood up, flicked her lighter several times until it caught and moved along the wall ever-so-slowly to find a light switch. And of _course_ because she has poor balance tripped over a box and ended up on the ground with the lighter blowing out and leaving her away from the stairs without any means of light and Hiei lingering somewhere in the dark. (Yeah I know Hiei wouldn't 'linger'. And if any of you are wondering why she's all jittery down there with him, it's because of the whole 'they love each other and _him_ kissing _her_ at the mall_, forcibly'_) Just then some lights came on and she turned to see Hiei on the other side of the room by a light switch. She glared at him because of that. He walked over and bent gone extended a hand. She jumped up and walked to the stairs with a limp. (Leave it to Alex to sprain her ankle on a freaking box)

"Stay the hell away from me!" she stated sitting on the bottom step again.

"Hn," he stated leaning against the wall and looked like he had fallen asleep like that.

-Outside door; an hour later-

"Dude! It's been quite in there too long! He's probably killed her by now!" Kayori stated jumping up.

Yusuke then slapped two more seals on the door. One for light demons and another for fox demons. Because Kurama had also started to rise from the ground. He then grinned widely but it faded as soon as Kayori slapped him upside the head and Kurama left the room to get a glass of water.

-Basement-

At the loud SLAP sound Alex turned to look at the door and twitched to hold back a laugh.

'Kayori must be practicing her slaps,' she thought smiling evilly about it.

(I'd like to thank Dragon Wolf for this part because SHE sent me an idea /sigh/ Here it tis.) When Alex looked back, Hiei was about two centimeters away from her face. She would have yelled in surprise _if_ he hadn't pressed his lips onto hers. (Thank you Dragon Wolf) _Then_ she started_ really_ freaking out, (Yusuke: Huh? Psychic: Fine) so in other words she started waving her arms up and down in both paranoia and confusion; then remembered the whole 'he loves her' 'she loves him' thing, so she only flailed because of her paranoia.

'Will you relax shojo!? I'm not going to hurt you!' Hiei snapped at her though telepathy. (What you think he'd say that and lose lip contact?)

'What this time or at all?' she asked calming enough to stop waving her arms.

'Hn. For now,' he replied wrapping his arms around her waist.

'Aren't you the non-affectionate one?' she questioned putting her arms around his neck after failing at prying his arms off.

"Hn," he said breaking away for air.

He was about to kiss her again but suddenly jumped away to the wall. She looked at the door to see it opening and Yusuke standing there.

"Hey Yusuke, I'll give you a four second head start," Alex glared starting up the stairs.

"Well it was nice knowing ya," Sapphire told him.

Yusuke ran like hell out of the temple to god knows where.

"What happened down there?" Allyson asked.

"Nothing," Alex lied.

"Oh come on!" Sapphire said poking her friend's arms.

"Yeah _my_ Hi-chan wouldn't cheat on me," Marie stated.

"Wouldn't they have to be dating first?" Kayori giggled as the evil bitch whore left the room.

"Guys even _if_ in the unlikely event _anything_ happened you think I'd tell ya?" Alex asked.

"No," Kayori replied.

"Okay then. What happened in the closet with you and Kurama?" Allyson asked Kayori.

"Like I'm gonna tell you ya baka hentai!" Kayori replied smacking her friend.

"Oh I know!" Alex said.

"Y-you do?" Kayori asked blushing.

"It was dark in the closet and then without warning to attacked the fox boy and that's why your glasses were messed up and why he was so freaking disheveled!" Alex proclaimed.

"Hehehe…" Kayori said sweating.

"I don't wanna go to school tomorrow," Alex sighed getting the three to look at her.

"What!?" she asked, "I don't."

"Like we do?" Kayori asked.

"No," the others sighed.

-End chapter-

Psychic: Well that was an interesting chapter.

Kayori: Could be worse.

Alex: How!?

Allyson: He could've tried to do something.

Alex and Psychic: I do _not_ want to know what that the hell meant!

Hiei: /Singing Time and time again/ (Don't own)

Psychic: Oh! Good song! Well please give me some suggestions people. And I just realized no one replied about the Hiei and Mukuro thing a couple chapters ago. Answer me please!

People: …

Psychic: Why won't anyone answer me!?

Hiei: Because you're a psychotic bitch.

Psychic: So is Alex and look what happened with you two.

Hiei: /turns red/

Psychic: See! But please answer it and I want at least seven reviews before I update again. Oh and someone asked if I'd make a Christmas special chapter, no but if you go to Sapphire101 she has a funny YYH Christmas story.

Alex: It's not funny for me.

Hiei: Or me.

Psychic: So? Review.


	28. The new guy

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people!

Hiei: Chipper aren't you?

Psychic: No not really. But hey what ya gonna do about it?

Hiei: Hurt you.

Psychic: It was a figure of speech ya bastard jerk-ass!

Hiei: Hn look who's talking.

Alex: Me now.

Hiei: Stop defending Psychic!

Alex: Okay.

Psychic: Traitor Alex!

Allyson: No she's just staying with her man.

Alex and Hiei: WHAT!?

Psychic: Okay… Whatever you guys.

Alex: And to Princess Kandra, me and Hiei don't make a cute couple! We aren't even a couple!

Hiei: I second that.

Psychic: I own nothing.

-Quick review-

Yusuke trapped Alex down in the basement for a few hours. Where as Hiei again kissed her, or more to the point tried to make out with her, and she freaked the hell out.

-End review-

Chapter 28 Meeting a new friend (Thanks to blizzard4526 for the idea)

-Monday; 9 am; Ms. Omoiyari class; Math- (That was a lot man!)

"A number _x_ and the quotient of 5 more then a number _b_ is equal to…" Ms Omoiyari said writing the problem on the board, "Now who knows the answer. How about you Mr. Jaganshi?"

"Hn, math is beneath me," Hiei retorted.

A few fan girls giggled.

"But this is _Algebra_, Mr. Jaganshi," Omoiyari snapped.

"And your point here is?" Hiei asked.

"Principals office Mr. Jaganshi," she yelled and pointed at the door.

"Hn," Hiei replied and stood up walking out the door.

Several fan girls sniveled at this. A knock sounded at the door.

"What?!" Omoiyari screamed.

A boy walked into the room. He had short black spiked hair, a black jacket, a red shirt that said 'Graveyard Hill', blue jeans, three silver studs in his ear and had a bass guitar over his shoulder. (And the sad part of this is his name means 'dark')

"Mr. Takana sent me here," he said.

"Oh, you must be…" Omoiyari flipped through a clipboard or papers, "Adrian, take a seat next to Alex. Alex raise your hand!"

Alex raised her hand into the air while trying not to laugh at the many girls fawning over him. Adrian came and sat by her smiling in a naive manner. She smiled back sweat dropping a bit. A few moments later Omoiyari continued with the lesson, then handed out about five worksheets to each of them. About ten minutes passed in which Alex became quite aware that Adrian was starring at her.

"Can I help you?" She glared at him.

"Oh, hehehe, I was merely starring at your beauty," he replied reddening.

She turned pink and looked back at her work.

"But I do need some help on this problem," he said, "Can you help me please?" (God he's like a goth boy Kurama, and that you blizzard4526 for the suggestion. And I don't mean making a goth boy Kurama!)

"Uh okay," Alex replied still pink.

Hiei didn't appear for the rest of the class, or science which both Jaganshi's had. And Alex seemed to make a new friend, (If you're that think it's Adrian) and learned Adrian had all her classes and that 'Graveyard Hill' was the band he played in.

"Hey want to meet my friends?" Adrian asked Alex as they exited the science classroom.

"Uh sure I guess, but I should probably tell Hiei or Suichi where I'm gonna be," Alex said searching the grounds.

"Hiei, isn't he the scary looking little vampire boy?" Adrian asked.

"_What_ did you just call me and _why_ are you around Alex?" came Hiei's voice from behind them. (Ah how cute, he's so very protective of her already and called her by name for the first time)

"Oh hey Hiei, this is Adrian, he's in our classes," Alex stated after jumping from the surprise of Hiei being _right_ there.

"_You_ still haven't answered me as to _why_ you're hanging around with Alex," Hiei growled glaring at Adrian.

"We're friends is all man," Adrian said putting his hands up in defense, "I was just going to go introduce her to some of my friends. Why are you so protective? She your girlfriend or something like that?" Adrian rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"Hn, no she isn't why would I want her in a relationship," Hiei commented and walked off.

'I'm going to kill him if he meant that, stupid basement and stupid Genkai's forest!' Alex thought bitterly.

"Come on they're over here," Adrian stated leading her away.

"Hey Adrian, who's she?" asked a girl with really short brown hair that was put in a purple paisley bandanna, she was in a short sleeve white shirt and had a long denim skirt on.

"This is Alex, Alex this is Kaila," Adrian pointed at her, " she's the lead singer for some of our songs. That's Zeke the guitarist and other singer," he pointed at a boy with semi-long black hair half of which covered one of his blue eyes, he had black baggy pants with a lot of pockets and a chain, and a black 'Graveyard Hill' shirt, "And that is Jaishoni, the drummer." Lastly was a tall thin boy with sandy colored hair and orange eyes in a dark purple cloak that was had black ties and hid his arms, and black pants.

"Hey," the lot said.

"Hey," Alex replied.

"What classes you got Alex?" Kaila asked being the friendliest out of the group.

"Math, Science, Home Ec, and P.E." Alex replied.

"I have P.E. with you," Kaila declared.

"Right, cool I guess," Alex replied.

The bell rang and she and Adrian went to the Home Economics class, met by Hiei who seemed to make sure Alex sat between himself and Kayori.

"Okay, today class today we'll be making chocolate chip cookies and will be working in pairs of boy girl, boy girl," Mrs. Lashiki said cheerfully

Hiei quickly grabbed Alex's hand under the table after seeing Adrian trying to catch her eye, and had a seriously tight hold of her hand.

'Damn you, damn you, damn you!' Alex thought towards Hiei.

'I heard you the first time!' Hiei snapped.

'Hey it worked,' Alex stated proudly.

"Alright groups will be Tsumi and Darclin, Sukazi and Kento, Ayshio and Koji, Jaganshi and Lacasse…" Mrs. Lashiki said continuing with the list.

Hiei smirked, 'And I didn't even have to control her mind.'

'And here we all thought you didn't care,' Alex thought.

'And who said I didn't?' he asked.

'Oh no one important-you,' she added quickly.

'Are you really _that_ idiotic?' he asked.

'Maybe…'

He sweat dropped letting her hand go and the two stood to go bake evil gooey chocolate treats.

"Mwahaha!" Kayori exclaimed tasting a cookie forty-five minutes later, "Ah! It's hot!"

"Duh it's hot you just took it off the sheet," Alex stated popping one into her mouth, "Chocolaty goodness."

"And now time for P.E." Hiei stated actually eating something Alex baked, "What do you know she can cook well." (Yes remember he killed the oven? So she cooked the stuff)

"That's cold Hiei!" Alex snapped.

"Okay! Today we'll be swimming in the pool," Mrs. Hema stated. (At my school we're swimming so it's all I could think of)

-Ten minutes later; the pool-

At the pool the girls sat on one side and the boys sat on the opposite side stupidly splashing each other.

"It's cold," Allyson stated getting out of the water after 'falling' in because of a remark she made about Alex and Hiei.

"No it isn't Sapphire said.

"Ice hanyou," Alex stated. (They all have their feet in the water so yeah…)

"Everyone in the pool!" Hema yelled and they slid in the water.

Almost everyone screamed at how cold the water was. Actually Sapphire, Hiei, and Kurama were the only ones that didn't scream. First they had to do breast strokes to and form their pool sides, then the back stroke in the same fashion, and then the side stroke and last but not least they shot off the wall underwater and then free style stroked, again they had to swim to both sides. Then at long last they had free swim!

"Finally free freaking swim!" Kayori exclaimed.

"Yep! Now let us hope we don't drown, remember at the other school?" Alex asked.

"What happened at the other school?" Kurama asked.

"Me and Kayori were play-drowning each other and she got me when right after I breathed in a crap load of water," Alex said grimly. (Something like that happened to me the other day /sigh/ I'll get on with it.)

"Everyone out of the pool!" Hema yelled and everyone went into the locker rooms.

(I'm just going to make it skip to later in the week because I'm not very creative, and it'll go with a suggestion I got from blizzard4526.)

-Saturday; after school-

Yusuke and Kuwabara were in front arguing about who knows what this time while Kayori and Kurama were trying to break it up. Sapphire and Allyson were arguing with Brit and Marie right behind the others. And Hiei and Alex were walking far behind the others.

There was a sudden call of, "Hey Alex wait up!"

Adrian ran up and greeted her.

"Hey Adrian," She replied.

Hiei made a small growling sound out of annoyance.

'Does this human _ever_ give up?' he thought.

"You wanna catch a movie?" Adrian asked Alex.

"No thanks," Alex replied.

"Oh come on it'll be fun, Kaila, and Zeke and them'll be there," he said trying to persuade her.

"She already said she doesn't want to," Hiei snapped at him.

"Mind your own business shorty! Your short makes you cute though Alex," he quickly added.

"_Never_ call me that, and leave her alone," Hiei glared.

"You don't own her and she isn't your girlfriend!" Adrian yelled.

The three of them had stopped. And Alex watched the two boys argue over her in some sense. About five minutes passed in which Adrian got a broken nose from Alex.(Anyone expecting that?) And Hiei got slapped by her.

"If you two are going to fight over me do it when I'm not around, so you don't embarrass yourself among _other _people," Alex stated blushing, stomping off towards the temple while yanking Hiei's ear.

"Let go already!" Hiei snarled trying to get her hand off.

She let go as they got to the stairs. And started up them leaving Hiei to rub his ear and follow.

"_How_ did I embarrass you then baka shojo?" he asked.

"The fact _you_ keep saying to me that you don't care and then _you_ of all people start fighting over me! It's confusing!!!" she stated waving her arms up and down, "And the fact about the whole basement thing and forest and mall things!"

"Unstable little thing aren't you?" Hiei asked raising a brow.

"Yes I am so stop confusing me with stuff before I go postal and start twitching nervously," she said making no sense what so ever and got Hiei to sweat drop.

"You done?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm done," she stated starting up the stairs again.

'And if it makes you feel better, yes I do care, I just won't say it to anyone. So stop going psycho op in my face,' he told her pointing at his slapped face.

"Oh yeah sorry for that," she laughed nervously and rubbed her head.

-End chapter-

Psychic: O.O Sorry that chapter didn't make much sense but I'm all bored and have no ideas for romance.

Alex: And sorry I'm all insane and stuff like that. It was a confusing thing cause Hiei says he cares in the forest but then says he doesn't and then gets all protective-like, so I got confused, there cleared up review.

Psychic: What she said, I think. But please review everyone.

Alex: /smiles/

Psychic: Eh?

Alex: What's in three days?

Psychic: Uh Christmas eve?

Alex: Yep.

Psychic: Oh crap! Christmas is in four days! Need to decorate tree, and wrap presents, and force Sapphire101 to update, and, and a whole bunch of other stuff!

Alex: She's scary sometimes.

Hiei: You're just realizing this?

Alex: Does that mean you fear her?

Hiei: No.

Psychic: Damn! I can only scare the people at school. Like those guys in Algebra, those tall kids in P.E., the kids in English, some of the kids in Freshman Foundations, some of the kids going to Lakeside,-

Hiei: Enough shojo!

Psychic: Why should listen to you Jagan boy!?

Hiei: Hn.

Alex: Lay off each other.

Both: Stop defending him/her!

Alex: Never! I mean fine! Okay my head hurts.

Psychic: Please review.


	29. Weapons are SUCH a joy

Psychicfiredemoness: /Singing Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Her Goodbye/

Hiei and Alex: /Looking at her with dot eyes/

Psychic: Leave me alone!

Alex: You are so very weird. Yay weirdness!

Hiei: Baka.

Psychic: But you love her so.

Hiei: /Turns bright red/ Baka.

Yusuke: Ain't he just the cutest thing? /cracking up and pinching Hiei's cheekends up with face on ground/

Psychic: Right well this'll be the last lovey dovey crap chapter thing but I don't know what will happen cause there are only seven more chapters to put up. I own nothing.

-Quick Review-

Last time… uh… Oh yeah! Last time Hiei got all jealous of a guy that liked Alex. And she got all confused about the whole basement, and forest thing then him saying he didn't care, but sorta admitted it to her and only her.

-End review-

Chapter 29 Learning to use REAL weapons is _such_ a 'joy'

-Sunday-

"Wake up!" Yusuke yelled in Alex's face after trying to wake her up for the past five minutes and got backhanded.

"Why the hell are you in here Yusuke!?" she yelled waking up.

"Trying to wake you up, you sleep like a damn rock!" he stated with sharp teeth and stormed out of the room.

"Prick!" she yelled after him closing her room's door and changing into her training outfit.

-Few minutes later; kitchen-

"Okay what are we being trained in today?" Kayori asked rubbing her eyes.

"We'll be teaching you how to use real weapons," Kurama explained.

The girls sighed.

"Well, let's look at the bright side," Alex said.

"What's the bright side?" Sapphire asked.

"Not sure," she replied.

The others fell over.

"Oh! I know the bright side!" Marie stated.

'This ought to be good,' the others thought.

"And what's that?" Hiei replied.

"That I might get to see you without a shirt," Marie stated.

"Idiot," Alex stated within a series of coughs.

"Can we got train before the hag makes us do house work?" Yusuke asked.

"I heard that dimwit!" Genkai yelled from the other room.

Yusuke sweated and left the temple, shortly followed by the others.

-Same clearing Kurama trained them in; 8 am-

"Okay, what weapon do you guys wanna use?" Yusuke asked.

"Kodachi!"(Spelling? And in Sapph's case it is two swords with slightly curved blades that will hook together to make a double-ended sword. There ya happy Leslie!?) Sapphire stated.

"Any kind of sword," Alex stated.

"Uh, throwing daggers?" Kayori said unsure. (Hey there is a difference! Throwing daggers are the ones with holes at the ends, and normal daggers you can just stab people with so there!)

"Hand scythe," Allyson said.

"Hiei!" Marie said.

"Kurama!" Brit said.

"Stay away from him!" Kayori yelled.

"Oh yeah! What are you gonna do about it!?" Brit yelled back.

Alex sighed in irritation and hit Brit's head with her knuckles. (Believe me that hurts like hell.) And left her with the little tear drops at her eyes.

"Bitch," Brit whimpered, "Kurama can you heal me?"

"Yes heal her with your 'magical herbs'," Alex said with spirit fingers at the magical herbs part.

She got punched on the top of the head by Kurama of all people. Alex rubbed the top of her head while Hiei gave a silent growl showing a fang and everyone else looked surprised. (It's a private joke, whenever I say magical herbs- Kurama: /punches her/ Psychic: He hits me.)

"Please _don't_ insult the plants I use," Kurama stated with slightly golden eyes.

"Hm, magical herbs," Yusuke said and got hit, "damn that hurt!"

"Magical…plants," Alex said as Kurama raised his fist, "Herbs?" (I thank my friend for this part, curse her! Not really.)

Thinking he wouldn't hit her; and being mistaken; looked up and got hit smack right on her forehead, hard. So she began running around blind while anime crying in serious pain. And the hairs on Kurama's neck got burned off due to both Hiei's over-protectiveness and short temper. Kurama gave Hiei a questioning 'Why the hell did you do that!?' look and got a glare in return.

"Uh I'll go get the weapons," Kuwabara said leaving for a few minutes and came back with three daggers, a connected kodachi and a katana, all of which were rusty.

They went and collected their weapon.

"Okay then Jagan girl can train with Hiei. Kayori, Sapphire, and Allyson will get trained by me, Kurama, and Kuwabara, you two are going back to the temple to see if Genkai has anything for you to do," Yusuke instructed, "You know it figures that they'd both use swords huh Kuwabara?"

"Yep," Kuwabara replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiei snapped.

"Oh nothing, /cough/ you-two-love-each-other/cough/," Yusuke replied.

"There's nothing going on between us!" Alex yelled turning red and punched him.

"Really?" Yusuke grinned while rubbing his head.

"Shut up Yusuke!" she yelled turning even redder.

"Whatever," he laughed slightly hands up in defense.

Marie and Brit went back, and Yusuke and the others walked to the left of the clearing. Hiei and Alex stood there with the little colored dot eyes, and after a few seconds he led her to some other part of the forest. (Anyone wondering WHY the moron detective had the two Jaganshi's separated from the others? Hm wondering?)

-Yusuke's group-

"Okay that's the plan," Yusuke stated.

"That's evil, I think?' Kayori said.

"Don't like it leave then," Yusuke replied.

Kurama chuckled lightly.

"What are you laughing at fox boy?" Yusuke asked.

"It's considerably difficult find Hiei if he doesn't want to be found, and if he's with Alex, he most likely will _not_ want to be found," Kurama said.

Yusuke fell over because his almost intelligent plan went to hell.

-Hiei, nope can't say group uh… don't know can't say team either so Hiei and Alex-

"Do you even know how to hold a sword?" Hiei asked with doubt.

"In your hand," Alex retorted.

He gave her a dry look and took a stance with his katana.

"Like this baka shojo," he instructed.

She followed suit, or at least tried. The only difference with hers was she stood in opposite. (You know if his right foots back her left foot is back, get it?)

"Wrong," he stated.

She fiddled around a bit and got into the correct stance. They went over the basics, or at least what Hiei called the basics. So in other words she was going through sword techniques that were advanced for someone who even practiced swordsmanship regularly, and no I don't mean difficult for someone like Hiei!

After about only, four hours she got a three second break from swordsmanship to learn he would train her with the Jagan. (I don't think that made too much sense right there so in less complicated terms, he teach her to use Jagan.) The most she managed to do in the other four hours of training was control a squirrel to throw an acorn at him, and she got chased around for ten minutes for it; that and learned telepathy; and got to be burned horribly by her own dark flame 'wielding'. Telekinetic wise she learn nothing, nothing! (Sorry couldn't help but add that.)

"Can we go back now!?" Alex asked as her stomach let out a growl. (She didn't eat breakfast, thanks to Yusuke.)

"Hn," came his reply.

She sighed and fell back twitching from both annoyance and exhaustion. He walked over and stood above her in a way that she couldn't get up. (He's basically sitting on her so don't go thinking things!)

"Let me up," she stated.

"No," he said.

"What why!?" she sounded both confused and angry, but mainly confused.

(I'd like to thank xHoshikox for this part)

"Then tell me," was his oh-so-quizzical reply.

"Tell you what!?" she asked in more confusion.

He looked at her as though she were stupid.

"As to how you feel, for me," he said turning pink, well slightly pink at least.

"Why do you even care?!" she blushed darker then Kurama's hair color.

"You told the detective there's nothing between us, and I know that there _is_. So how_ do_ you feel about me?" he asked. (It like the reverse of the last chapter or something. I just realized this!)

She stayed silent.

"Well?" He pressed after a moment.

She muttered something incoherent.

"_Well_?" He was getting impatient.

"I freaking love you okay!" She almost yelled turning darker then blood and turning her face away from his. (Blood is pretty dark red, ya gotta admit that. And just remember that oh-so faithful day in the forest after the evil card game.)

He smirked.

"That's good to know," he said bending down to her ear. "because I love you too," he whispered. (This is the part where I crack up like a psychopathic freak because _I_ out of all people wrote that. And I don't write romance usually.)

She blushed even darker red, if that was even physically possible. And he got off of her, and extended his hand. She took it and got pulled into a tight and inescapable hug. (Tricky bastard ain't he? /cracking up like a psycho/) He lowered his head to her neck and began kissing on it upwards so he soon captured her lips. (/crying in laughter along with Yusuke/) He soon began begging for entrance, (it's in a lot of other stories with romance so yeah… but mine is different, part thing…/laughing again/ Have romance writing /laugh/ block!) she wouldn't comply so he forced his way into her mouth and got his tongue bitten. So he bit into her lip making her bleed into his mouth and she stopped fighting him more or less, but twitched a couple of times. After what seemed _way_ to long in her mind he broke apart giving them both air and had a victorious smirk plastered on his face. (/passed out from laughingwakes up to type/ Alex: He's evil!) A twig snapped near by and he finally let go of her to jump away into a stance, katana drawn and everything. (So /laugh/ protective.) Then Yusuke stepped out.

"God what the hell have you to been doing out here this long!? It's getting dark out!" Yusuke stated loudly oblivious to what had just happened between the two fire demons.

'Saved by the idiot, thank you Yusuke,' Alex thought in relief. (She still doesn't like being intimate with anyone, even Hiei the dark, scary, _aggressive _fire demon that he is.)

The three walked back to the temple. Alex trying to stop her still bleeding lip. Hiei pissed that Yusuke had interrupted him. And Yusuke mad at having to come get the pair.

-End Chapter-

Alex and Hiei: /Sitting and glaring at everyone/

Yusuke, Psychic, Kayori, Kurama, Kuwabara, Botan, Teen Koenma, and Sapphire: /Laughing/

Psychic: Well I hope you all liked this chapter that was made during a caffeine high cause I really was cracking up cause it was actual romance this time I guess. But I don't write romance is all so it was hard to write and as you can see I some how manage to use all the romance ideas pretty much so if you have any suggestion for the fic at all please tell me and be specific about it, because I don't get out much and don't understand what some of you are trying to say no offense to anyone what-so-ever. And please review. But the reason I was laughing is because I am the anti-social, scares people and knows nothing of romance what-so-ever, that and romance isn't something I write…at all…please review…

Alex: /notices Hiei by hershoves him away/ Evil!

Hiei: /blinks/

Baby H-san: /grabs onto Hiei's face/

Hiei: /has steam coming from his head. throws Baby H-san away from him/ Baka.

Botan: That was nice.

Hiei: Botte. (Bow-tet)

Botan and Teen Koenma: /laugh nervously/

Psychic: You guys are sick. Oh well I want my 200 reviews again! /cries/

Puddle: /growing at rapid pace/

Psychic: /stops/ Oh well. I will eventually get then back! All 216 of them!

Others: …

Sapphire: She kept count.

Psychic: Yeah so? Please review.


	30. The attack

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello. /Throwing tennis ball at a wall/

Kayori: What's with madam-tennis-ball?

Hiei: Why do you expect ME to know?!

Alex: /Whistling/

Hiei: Tell us…

Alex: No.

Psychic: I'll say it you moron! I finally write some-what-romance and then my friend mocks me about it! I can't write well! She knows this! And just so _everyone_ knows the stuff in the last chapter is and or was the only elongated romance thingy so there! /throws tennis ball into the video camera taping the whole before story thing/

Static

Allyson: What the hell did you do?! /fixes camera/

Psychic: Hehehe. Oh and as a small Christmas present, I guess, this chapter has the preps going away for a while. I own nothing, NOTHING!

-Quick review-

Last time they trained with actual weapons and such. And there was romance stuff between the evil Jagan people. And people either mocked me or complained about the romance. /fang face/ Kayori: Are you ever going to get over that? Psychic: No! And Yusuke came and got the two evil Jagan people and brought them back to the temple.

-End review-

Chapter 30 An attack on the temple and two become lost (Go on guess which two.)

-The temple hallway; 9:18 pm-

Kayori and Kurama were walking down the hallway to their (Separate for you psychos out there) rooms chatting about school work. They both jumped as a yelp came from Alex's room.

"That hurt damnit Hiei!" they heard Alex yell.

"Maybe if you stopped squirming around it wouldn't hurt you so badly! Did that occur to you!?" Hiei growled back.

"Even if I didn't move it'd still hurt!" she snapped at him.

"Hiei what are you doing to Alex?!" Kurama yelled bursting into the room to find the two Jaganshi's with little dot eyes.

Hiei had been applying antiseptics and bandages to Alex's _many_ burn wounds. The kitsune got little dot eyes after seeing this.

"Nice one Kurama," Kayori said peeking her head into the room.

He rubbed the back of his head sweating.

"Well you heard them too, it sounded like some things," he stated.

"Kurama," Alex started with a shy little voice getting up, "You're a damn pervert for thinking I'd _ever _let him or anyone else do that!" She screamed.

Kayori ended up dragging the unconscious demon to his room. Hiei soon left the room his job of supplying medical attention done.

-After school; back at the temple; 3 pm-

"If Adrian hits on me one more time," Alex stated stomping up the many stairs and made a strangling gesture.

"Yeah but at least someone likes you for once," Sapphire said optimistically.

"I don't care!" Alex retorted.

"Hey! You two, quit talking about Alex's love life cause we all know it's with Hiei, and get changed for training, we're going to the lake," Yusuke said and had to run from Alex's wrath before she could get up the stairs.

-Lake; 4:05 pm-

"Uh, where are the guys?" Allyson asked as they reached the lake and saw no Spirit Detectives.

"Over here!"

They looked across the lake and fell over. Yusuke was on a cliff across the lake along with the others.

"You guys suck!" Alex yelled back to them shaking a fist.

-Cliff; 4:35 pm-

"Okay you guys are gonna get trained in balance today," Yusuke stated.

"No!" Alex stated getting everyone to look at her, "What!? I have no balance what-so-ever!"

"True, that's why you trip over air," Kayori said laughing.

"Shut up Kay-Kay!" Alex yelled punching her friend, "and I'm not a klutz punk!"

"And that's why you're all being trained, to learn," Kuwabara said sounding some-what intelligent.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew and all but Marie and Brit froze up with a strange feeling coming over them.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asked looking around.

"Someone's opened a territory," Kurama stated looking at the trees that surrounded them.

Yusuke's right index finger glowed with a blue white ball of energy. Kuwabara called forth his spirit sword. Kurama summoned his rose whip and Hiei pulled out his katana. The wind blew again setting an uncomfortable mood. Something came flying at them and landed in front of Yusuke, planted in the ground. It was a sherkin. (If ya don't know a throwing star, remember that guy that fought Yusuke in Genkai's tournament? I'm just too lazy to spell him name, that and I don't know how it's spelled.) He reached towards it and… BOOM! It exploded sending dirt everywhere. When the dust cleared four people stood there. One was Jaishoni (Remember the drummer guy?) though his hair now shadowed his eyes and two tall pointed ears stood on his head, a coyote tail was behind him, he held a long sword, and was nearly Kuwabara's height. (So it isn't all clumped together because I know how you all hate that, I'm going to put the other descriptions in paragraphs.)

The others were all girls. One was Kurama's height with long black hair, and purple eyes with fish ears. She held daggers and wore a deep blue dress with flaring sleeves, a jeweled belt, the top half looked like a tunic (like Link's from the Legend of Zelda games. Don't own! But you know it has a slit that looks sewn up) and a blue pendant around her neck.

The next girl was Yusuke's height with a large white shirt, white pants above the ankles, a white beanie/hat thing, and had her hands and legs bandages on. Her hair was shoulder length with purple and blonde streaks and had white eyes. (She's blind) And she had four sherkins in her hands total.

The last girl was also Kurama's height in a pink Chinese kimono-like shirt (The non-long sleeve ones) and pink pants. She had blonde hair up in chopsticks but with two strands hanging at the sides of her face and had purple eyes with a beauty mark under one. And was fanning her face with a large koi patterned fan.

Allyson summoned a green spirit scythe in her hand. Sapphire somehow had her kodachi and disconnected it with one in each hand. Kayori pulled her daggers out from her pockets. Each of the three girls took a stance.

"Did everyone bring their weapon but me or something!?" Alex yelled while flames formed in both her hands.

-Somewhere in Makai-

"Jaishoni's team will get them, no doubt," stated the echoing voice. "Hopefully," the once was snooty voice commented though his voice was less full of itself. "Why are you so negative Temi?" asked the deep voice. "It's what he does Chris," the hissing voice said. "Silence Kugatsu," Temi growled looking into the mirror they were watching the two teams try to stare each other down.

-Ningenkai-

Yusuke was trying to stare down Jaishoni as both sides took their stances. Or in Marie and Brits cases ran to the side of the cliff behind Alex and the other girls.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Yusuke asked momentarily lowering his finger.

"Glad you asked. I am Jaishoni the coyote demon," Jaishoni replied.

"Sachi," the blind woman said.

"Kirei," the blonde stated winking.

"Kaitashi," the fish girl said glaring.

"And we were sent for them," Jaishoni pointed at the girls, "So I hope that you four are ready to die."

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Wait, who's territory are we in?" Kurama asked putting his arm in front of Hiei so he wouldn't begin the fight. (Sachi and Kirei are both humans).

Sachi threw a sherkin at him. He flicked it away with his whip and caused it to explode. As the dust cleared the four attacked. Sachi threw a series of sherkins at them all causing smaller explosions around the cliff causing it to fracture in several places. Sapphire was fighting Kaitashi making small sparks to fly when her kodachi's were blocked by the small daggers.

"Shotgun!" Yusuke yelled shooting spirit bullets every which way.

They dodged with ease.

"What!?" Yusuke cried in disbelief.

Jaishoni charged him and slashed his shoulder barely missing the target of his head. So he went after Kuwabara who had to summon two Spirit swords and was put on defensive and got knocked over the cliff into the lake.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled turning and Kirei hit him with a gust of spirit energy from her fan knocking him over it.

"Anyone else wanna retreat?" Kayori asked fending off Kaitashi who wasn't trying anymore.

"Cowards retreat," Hiei stated bringing his sword down on Jaishoni's sword and let out a growl of great annoyance.

"You aren't even worth our time," Jaishoni stated throwing Hiei back aggravating him further, "Why don't you use that dragon we've all heard so much about?"

"It be an insult to waste it on the likes of you," Hiei snarled engulfing his sword in the darkness flames and slicing through Jaishoni's sword.

"Sachi now!" he instructed and she threw sherkins around them all.

Their part of the cliff collapsed and fell into the lake before along with Hiei, Kurama, Alex, Allyson, Sapphire, Kayori, and Marie. Brit clung to the crumbling cliff. Jaishoni grabbed her and knocked her out then threw her over his shoulder.

"We will meet again, mark my words, and next time you won't be so lucky," he threatened.

Kaitashi threw her pendant into the middle of the lake. The water began churning.

"Everyone hold your breath!" Kurama yelled as he was sucked into the whirlpool.

The others soon followed and were sucked to the bottom of the lake. Kurama grabbed hold of Kayori before she was pulled away to the bottom of the lake and swam them both to the surface. The others heads soon poked up from the depths of the lake and they gasped for air. Then swam to shore which took about an hour.

Yusuke was punching the ground when they reached shore. And Kuwabara was sitting in thought or his brain stopped.

"Damnit! How could we lose!?" Yusuke yelled punching a hole into the ground.

"I take it he's never lost before," Alex said ringing her hair out and making an attempt to raise her body heat to dry off but failed miserably.

"No, Kuwabara's the one that usually loses his fights, not us," Kurama stated.

"Hey!" Kuwabara said.

"Can we head back now, it's already dark out," Kayori asked.

Yusuke nodded getting up and they walked back towards the temple.

-Temple; 8:59 pm-

"Kazuma! Oniisan are you all alright? What happened?" Yukina asked worriedly coming out of the temple to greet them and got a nasty shock to see them beaten and all but Hiei soaked to the bone.

"We were attacked by whoever's after us' henchmen," Alex stated collapsing on the couch as they all walked into the living room.

"Dinner's almost ready I'll come get you when it's done alright?" Yukina said not waiting for an answer.

-10 minutes later-

"Din- Where's Hiei?" Yukina asked not finding her brother.

"He left a minute ago, I'll go get him," Alex said getting up to go find the Jagan boy.

'Where oh where has Hiei gone,' Alex thought walking down the hallway and hearing his voice from his room.

She walked in and opened her mouth to speak but stopped before anything came out. For what she saw was so horribly unnatural! (Yusuke: Get on with it! Psychic: Fine you jerk!) Hiei and Marie were kissing, as in each other! She twitched, gritted her teeth and left the room slamming the door behind her.

When Hiei managed to pull away from Marie he saw Alex pissed off and leaving the room. He punched her to the ground, and kicked her to the other side of the room, spit on her, and ran out of the room to go find Jagan girl while wiping his mouth off. (I'd like to thank Stormbringer08 for the kissing idea thingy)

"Uh, where's Hiei," Yukina asked.

"He's busy," Alex replied with a vein popping out of her head and sat down between Sapphire and Kayori.

"Hn. No I'm not," Hiei said coming into the room and gave Alex a quick 'forgive me' look.

She glared in return.

'Will you at least listen?' he asked

'No,' she replied.

'Why not?'

'No.'

'Just listen!'

She drown him out with elevator music. (Don't own)

-After dinner; living room-

"Koenma what do you know about two demons named Kaitashi and Jaishoni?" Yusuke asked on the communicator.

"Jaishoni is a coyote demon and a skilled assassin, that's all we have. And Kaitashi is Juri's sister, you know from the Dark Tournament. There's nothing else," Koenma said and the communicator went black.

"That's a nice little fun fact," Yusuke said bitterly, "What the hell's wrong with you?" he asked seeing Alex glare at the wall.

"Nothing," she spat back.

Hiei let out a small growl of annoyance grabbed her pony tail and dragged her out of the room. The others watched this and went back to what they were doing.

"Damnit listen to me Alex," Hiei growled after dragging her into her room and slamming her against the wall. (Anyone else notice he only calls her by name when he's aggravated?)

"Why the hell should I!?" she asked glaring at him.

"Because _nothing_ is going on between me and that…that-" he said something _very_ foul in Makai dialect. (I'd say that is saying something if he couldn't even say it in a human language. And because she's a demon she understands it. It's the whole, first language thingy.)

She twitched but giggled at what he called Marie. She managed to get out of his grasp and hugged him. He tensed, this being the first semi-romantic thing she'd done. As he was about to hug her back she shoved him out of the room.

"Goodnight Hiei," she stated.

She gave him a really quick peck and closed the door. Leaving him there confused and went back to his room.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled and ran over to him.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"Marie's gone," Yusuke said failing to hide his happiness.

"Good," he replied.

"No you idiot, read this," Yusuke gave him a note.

-Note-

Dear Koenma's pathetically stupid lackeys,

Thank you ever so much for knocking Marie out, she didn't fight back when we took her that way. Now we have two keys to taking over your _precious_ Human World, now if only you'd give us the other four.

Sincerely, Jaishoni your soon to be assassin

P.S. Prepare yourselves fools.

-End note-

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: /Laughing manically/

Hiei: O.o

Alex: O.O

Yusuke: Psycho.

Psychic: Well now everyone knows why I had refused to kill the preps. They had a purpose, but don't worry I _do_ plan to kill them off at the end of the fic so be aware of that!

Alex: Are the rest of us going to get captured?

Psychic: Maybe, maybe not. Depends on how well Hiei can protect you.

Hiei: /Grabs Alex/

Alex: Put me down ya prick! /flailing/

Psychic: O.o Right well I have something to say first… REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!

Yusuke: Or else?

Psychic: Empty threat nothing more. Please review please!


	31. One down three to go

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi again people.

Hiei: Must you always greet them?

Alex: Yes she must.

Psychic: Shut up evil Jagan people! Or I'll hurt Alex.

Adrian and Drake: NOOOO!!!!!

Psychic: Never mind.

Alex: Saved by the mob.

Psychic: They aren't a mob.

Alex: Are too.

Psychic: Not.

Alex: Too!

Hiei: This will take a while.

Psychic: Silence! And DarkSilverMaiden I'm exercising my freedom of speech damnit so stop bitching about the fluff! And I'm trying to make better romance crap for fox boy and Kayori!

Alex and Hiei: /cowering in a corner/

Psychic: Or I could always add this for the 'romance'.

Yoko: /making out with Kayori/

Kayori: /whacking him/

Psychic: See? But you would just have to read Animefangirls1's story to get that.

Alex: Stupid weddings!

Psychic: But I own nothing.

-Quick Review-

Last time the preps done gone got themselves kidnapped. And everyone learned why I didn't kill the preps off earlier.

-End review-

Chapter 31 Why do we fall like dominos?

-Temple; living room; noon-

Due to the recent capture of the preps, they were all being trained just about twenty-four seven. You know to build endurance and strength and etcetera they even skived off on school.

"Well at least we get a lunch break," Kayori said shoving a sandwich down her throat. (Not literally)

"We get ten minutes!" Allyson cried eating a bowl of rice and chocking on half of it.

"Still a break," Kayori said eating a third sandwich.

Alex and Sapphire were mean while fighting over the last bag of chips after each eating three sandwiches themselves.

"There mine!" Sapphire claimed puling one side of the bag.

"I need 'um more I'm under weight!" Alex growled back.

"Then eat on a regular basis!" Sapphire stated.

Yusuke then walked in and grabbed the bag then left the room eating them.

"Bastard!" they both yelled after him.

"It's time to train some more," Kuwabara said coming into the kitchen.

They all sighed and went back to the forest clearing.

-Temple; living room; 10 pm-

"Can anyone move?" Alex asked lying on the floor of the living room.

They had all _just_ come back from being trained in harnessing Spirit energy, Spirit weapons in Allyson and Kayori's case, anything relating to the Jagan Eye in Alex's case, Ice wielding in Sapphire's case, normal weapons and (Form a suggestion) Kurama teaching them how to use medicinal herbs.(Kurama: /hits Psychic/ Psychic: Hey I didn't say magical herbs! Kurama: /Punches her again/)

Oh how tired all of them were.

"Can't move and hurts to talk," Allyson said.

"Yep and is anyone dead yet?" Alex asked.

Sapphire and Allyson both grunted.

"Kayori? Kayori!" Alex slightly yelled.

They all managed to prop themselves on their elbows to look at the couch. Kayori was asleep and hugging onto Kurama's neck, whom was also asleep and hugging her waist. (There little fluffy stuff between them ya all happy!?)

"Ah, so cute," Sapphire said grinning.

"Yes, blackmail?" Alex suggested. (It's always good to have blackmail)

"Uh how are we gonna use this as blackmail?" Allyson asked.

"I do not know at this time," Alex said.

The other two face faulted.

"What?!" Alex yelled making the two couch people wake up.

"Alex why are you always the one yelling?" Kayori asked falling off the couch onto her face.

"Because I can!" she yelled back trying to get up, "uh a little help please?"

"Sorry can't get up," replied the other girls while Kurama left the room.

"Come back here you fox bastard and help us up!" Allyson and Alex yelled.

"At least help me up!" Kayori pleaded.

There was no answer and the girls all face faulted.

"Maybe he's trying to teach us a lesson?" Sapphire guessed.

But soon enough the fox bas- um, Kurama came back with a bowl of chocolate ice cream. (Sorry I like chocolate sweet snow, just watch Alex)

"Chocolate sweet snow!" Alex stated with heart eyes, got up and ran over and started eating the frozen treat.

"That was, mine," Kurama said.

"Wonder if she acts like that when Hiei comes into a room?" Allyson asked quietly getting the other two to laugh.

"I heard that!" Alex growled while Kurama was helping Kayori up, "And kitsune, why'd you bring sweet snow?"

"So Hiei wouldn't suspect anything if he came into the room, like he is now," Allyson guessed being pulled up by the fox's help.

Alex turned around and screamed upon seeing Hiei _right_ behind her and tossed the sweet snow into the air. Hiei caught it and walked out of the room.

"Hey give that back damnit!" Alex yelled giving chase.

The others sweat dropped and Kurama helped Sapphire up.

"Thanks Kura-kun!" Kayori proclaimed and hugged him in a bone crunching hug. (There ya happy!?)

"Anyone gonna stop Alex and Hiei from creating war of the worlds?" Sapphire asked. (Makai vs. Ningenkai begin round one!)

"No they aren't!" Alex yelled from the other room while running through the living room with the half full bowl of ice cream.

Hiei soon ran through too, only holding his katana above his head and yelling something about his sweet snow and how she was going down in about thirty seconds.

"Not likely Jagan boy!" Alex yelled from somewhere in the temple.

"Any still think they like each other?" Kayori asked.

"Yep," Allyson and Sapphire both replied at the same time.

"Anyone else wanna go for a walk to get used to moving again?" Allyson asked stretching out and having several joints crack and pop.

"No," Kayori replied still hugging onto Kurama while he sweat dropped looking at her.

"Nope," Sapphire said.

"Just stay close to the temple, you're less likely to be attacked by lower class demons or the enemy," Kurama stated trying to pry Kayori from his waist.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," she replied not really listening.

-Outside temple; somewhere in the forest; 25 minutes later-

Allyson of course had not listened to the oh-so wise Kurama and wandered onto a beaten path humming a Linken Park song. (Don't own!) In her not-paying-attention-state she failed to notice a hole directly in front of her. And fell into it twitching.

"That was too easy you really are a pathetic human," Jaishoni stated.

"Jaishoni," Sachi growled.

"She is I meant, open the portal," he commanded.

-Temple-

"Master Genkai is something wrong?" Yukina asked as Genkai stiffened.

"Allyson, her energy just disappeared completely. Where's Yusuke?" Genkai stated getting up.

"Dimwit, dimwit!" Genkai yelled searching the temple and finally found Yusuke asleep in his room.

"Yusuke wake up!" she screamed.

"Ah! Damnit what the hell is it Genkai!" Yusuke yelled back becoming fully awake.

"Allyson's been taken, and for your sake and for all humanity I hope that you take better care in protecting the remaining three girls," she then left the room to tell the others as Yusuke went back to sleep and had dreams of flying purple unicorns that fart perfumed marshmallows. (Kidding I'm only kidding, he'd probably be having some perverted dream about Keiko.)

-Outside temple-

"WHAT!?!" Alex screamed.

-Living room-

"Okay who the hell is trying to keep me awake!?" Yusuke asked coming into the room in a pair of green boxers and a wife beater, and it was just in time to see Alex running out of the temple.

"Give us our friend back you bastards! You can take the preps but not our friends' damnit!" Alex yelled running into the forest as fast as her short, worn out legs could carry her.

Hiei sighed and twitched, and disappeared. In about three seconds he was walking back to the temple with Alex once again thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down Hiei. Damnit! Put me down or I'll go pyro on your sorry ass! I will get my revenge!" Alex yelled into the forest while flailing.

"Shut the hell up!" Hiei yelled and knocked her out. (If my friend is reading this, he's not going to do anything to her!)

-End chapter-

Psychic: Well um I hope you guys liked the chapter, and I really need suggestions for the upcoming chapters.

Hiei: That's because Psychic is inept at anything.

Psychic: /sniffs/ That was mean.

Hiei: What the hell is your point, why the hell would I care.

Psychic: Fine then if I may quote you from the new Yu Yu video game which I got, 'Damnit Kuwabara! Tag out he's to strong for you!' Such confidence you have for others Hiei.

Hiei: Shut up!

Psychic: Fine please help me. Help me! Help me! /squeaky voice/

Hiei: /hits her/

Alex: Punk ass.

Hiei: Hn.

Alex: Jerk-ass.

Hiei: Hn.

Alex: _Sympathizer_.

Hiei: /hits her for _that_ remark/

Psychic: Both of you quit it you're acting like children! Oh! I got Metroid Prime 2 Echos! And Harvest Moon Friends of mineral town! /rolls around in happiness/

Alex: And we're the ones acting like children? Anyway please review.


	32. Bye

Psychicfiredemoness: You like my fic you really like my fic!

Hiei: /shakes head/

Psychic: Not you!

Alex: Clearly. /shakes head/

Psychic: Not you either! And Spatial Monkey I liked your idea lots so thanks.

Alex: What do ya know you liked someone's idea, interesting.

Psychic: Up yours!

Allyson: Hasn't Hiei already been there, alot?

Alex and Hiei: Pervert! /punch her/

Psychic: Eh, hehehe … I own nothing so enjoy.

-Quick review-

Last time Allyson got kidnapped and Alex and Hiei once again fought and tried to kill each other despite they're feelings towards one another.

-End review-

Chapter 32 Only three left… so far

"So much training so _very_ little time," Alex said holding her shoulder as she and the others walked back to the temple for a the rest of the afternoon.

They'd all been training since 5: 15 am and if you all remember they had been training all day yesterday and the girls were now completely tapped out on Spirit energy and just about all they could do is walk.

"I told you not to spar with Hiei," Yusuke stated 'knowingly'.

"Shut the hell up Yusuke!" she snapped.

"At least you didn't have to fight Kurama," Sapphire said limping.

"Or Yusuke," Kayori added her arm in a make-shift sling.

"Yeah sorry about that man," Yusuke said rubbing his head.

"Sure ya are," the three girls said making him feel bad.

"I am! Kurama even hit me for hurting his stupid girlfriend!" he yelled.

Alex and Sapphire burst out into laughter. And Kayori and Kurama both turned red.

"Wait are you sure you didn't say M.H.?" Alex asked.

"M.H.? You mean magical herbs?" Yusuke asked getting hit, "Oh ya I did say that."

"And I'm not stupid!" Kayori stated.

"So you are his precious little girlfriend?" Alex asked.

"Are you Hiei's?" Kayori asked.

"No!" Alex retorted.

"Then there's your answer!" Kayori replied.

-Temple 12 noon-

"Um girls we're a bit low on food would you like to come to the market with me and Botan?" Yukina asked coming into the living room where Alex and Sapphire sat playing a video game.

"Sure why not," Sapphire stated quitting the game.

"You bastard! I was actually winning!" Alex stated.

"Yeah so?" Sapphire asked.

Alex glared in reply while saying, "I think I'll stay here. But I'll go see if Kay wants to go."

"Alright," Yukina said as the fire demon stomped off. (She never wins at video games so she's pissed)

-Hallway-

"Kayori, Kayori, KAYORI!" Alex yelled wandering the temples hallways.

There was no answer causing Alex to become even more upset.

'Time for drastic measures,' Alex thought checking Kayori's room.

"Nope no Kayori. Where the hell is she damnit!?" Alex yelled storming out of the room.

Next on the list of room checking was dun, dun, dun! Kurama's room. (Yeah anti-climactic huh?) She knocked a couple times, no answer.

"Kayori you in-" Alex started to ask but saw Kurama and Kayori kissing, then slowly backed away and closed the door.

"I'll take that as a 'no I want to stay here and swap saliva with Kurama," Alex stated going back to the living room. (They weren't even making out. Alex: So?)

-Some random tree branch; three hours later- (I'd like to thank Spatial Monkey for this idea)

Hiei (Of course, pine tree boy!) woke to a sound a little too similar to a whip cracking. He looked down to see Kurama running after something (Or someone) and trying to hit it with his rose whip.

"Something wrong fox?" Hiei asked.

"They got Kayori," Kurama stated stopping to catch his breath and figure out where the enemy went. (See this is what happens when Kurama and Hiei are the only ones still at the temple to guard the girls.)

They both stretched out their senses. Kurama was right, Kayori's energy signature was no where to be found, and neither was Alex's. (Thank you Spatial Monkey, so very much) They found Sachi's signature, and it was only a mile north of them.

"What you think Hiei, torture?" Kurama asked. (Oh, is fox boy pissed?)

"Hn," Hiei replied and they both sped off to find the evil blind woman.

The two demons found Sachi and beat her within an inch of her human life. (Can't got to Spirit Prison now can they?)Then left her to die in Genkai's forest, you know if a demon didn't get to her first.

-Temple; 5 pm-

Kurama was in his room devising a way to get Kayori back. Yusuke was being chewed out by Genkai for not protecting the girls better. Kuwabara was waiting for Yukina to come back from shopping and heal him after being beaten by Yusuke again. And Hiei was on the couch glaring at anything that moved because Alex was gone. (Sapphire: /cracking up/ Object of affection. Alex: Shut up! Psychic: Both of you shut up!)

"We're back!" Botan called after entering the temple.

"We have ice cream Oniisan!" Yukina said as she and Alex walked into the living room with two large bags of the frozen substance.

Hiei looked up and saw Alex, drew his sword and began chasing her around the temple with it above his head yelling in Makai dialect about her making him worry for no reason at all. (He's just angry all the time ain't he? And if he yells in Makai dialect Yusuke, Botan, Genkai, and Kuwabara at least don't know what he's yelling. Okay so that means Yukina, Sapphire and Kuramaall can blackmail him now huh? Alex: Damn. Hiei: It. Psychic: That was weird man.)

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Alex yelled while running away from him and missing his slashes. (Okay either she can dodge or he really isn't trying to hit her, I'm going with the first one.)

"Yukina will you please heal Kuwabara's itty bitty boo-boo's?" Kuwabara asked holding her hands.

"Keep a lid on it lover boy," A tall girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes in a business-like outfit stated hitting Kuwabara over the head.

"What are you doing here sis?" Kuwabara asked.

"Genkai called me and told me how you guys were screwing up your mission and could use all the help you can get," she stated, "who are you supposed to be protecting anyway?"

"That girl Hiei's chasing is Alex and this is Sapphire. This is Shizuru," Yusuke said to those that didn't know one another, and introduced her to Alex once Hiei got tired of chasing her around.

-End chapter-

Psychic: Crappy, yes. Short, yes. Had plot line, YES!

Hiei: She's upset because her writing sucks and she's had been working on this chapter for four days. /has several slap marks on his face/

Psychic: That was mean!

Hiei: So?

Alex: /glaring at Hiei/

Yusuke: Did we miss something?

Psychic: Saw new episodes.

Alex: With Mukuro. /still glaring/

Psychic: Right well as I stated and or asked several chapters before and got one reply to, what about HieixMukuro?

Alex: Yes I'd like to know that myself.

Psychic: You two need to go to counsling or something, anyways please review.


	33. Both of ya leave!

Psychicfiredemoness: Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back.

Worm monster: /crawling/

Alex: Ew worm monster! /burns it/

Hiei: /blinks and turns chibi/

Alex: Chibi Hiei! /hugs him/

Psychic: Okay well thanks for reviewing everyone. The story's almost done. But I have this upsetting feeling that it's only going to be 36 chapters. Weird huh? Oh well.

Chibi Hiei: /yawns/

Sapphire and Alex: Cute! (My friend had something to do with this, you know who you are.)

Psychic: /twitches/ Right…

Alex: What!? And if Sapphire gets kidnapped I'm going to go psycho on everyone. She's my best friend! I care for my best friend! /squeezes chibi Hiei without realizing it/

Chibi Hiei: /trying to free himself/

Psychic: /cracking up/

Alex: What? /looks at chibi Hiei/

Chibi Hiei: /has swirly eyes/

Alex: Opps.

Psychic: Right well anyways I own nothing.

-Quick review-

Kayori got kidnapped. And Hiei thought that Alex did too so got um, a 'little' bit upset. And when they found out that she didn't get kidnapped, Hiei chased her around for a while for making him worry.

-End review-

-Living room; 7 pm-

"Is there still any point to training, you know since you guys suck at protecting us?" Alex asked as she and Sapphire played another round of speed. (Don't own but love the game. I do however own a card game that_ I _made up.)

Yusuke punched her in the head for the last part of the comment.

"What the hell!?" she cried.

"Stop rubbin' it in! Koenma's all ready bitched about it!" Yusuke proclaimed.

"Well ya didn't have to hit me!" she yelled back.

"Now children," Sapphire said standing between them both and moving them away from each other.

"I'm older then you!" Alex snapped and stormed out of the room.

"This means I win!" Sapphire called.

"No it doesn't!" Alex yelled back from some other part of the temple.

"You like pissing her off huh?" Yusuke asked.

"Yep!" Sapphire stated.

The others in the room sweat dropped.

"What!?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Yusuke stated.

"Sure…" she said giving the others more sweat drops.

-Somewhere in Makai-

"Damnit, damnit, damnit! How the hell are we supposed to get them!?" yelled Temi shaking Chris.

"I don't know," he replied sounding dizzy, "And are you just upset because you don't have yours yet?"

Temi raised his hand like a knife and was going to hurt Chris with it but was stopped by Kugatsu.

"Would it kill both of you to stop bickering for even a few minutes?" he asked.

"It probably would," the echoing voice stated.

"Shut up Ryote (Rye-O-tae, if there was any confusion, like there was for me /sigh sweat drop/)," Temi growled.

"Shut up! We're deploying her now so shut the hell up!" Kugatsu stated in annoyance.

-Clearing noon-

"Ya had to open your big mouth didn't cha?" Sapphire asked running laps around the lake with Alex and the guys.

"Hey it was a reasonable question!" Alex growled behind her friend.

All four detectives stopped abruptly.

"What's up?" Sapphire asked.

"We've entered a territory," Kurama replied looking around.

"Again," Alex muttered under her breath.

A slight wind blew around them all and the guys got dreamy looks on their faces and went limp while their pupils disappeared. (I don't mean they fell to the ground limp! I mean like just standing there limp.) Kirei stepped out from the shadows.

"Hello girls," she said smiling wickedly.

Both girls took a stance.

"What the hell did you do anyways?" Alex asked.

"Wondering when you'd ask. Welcome to my territory," she replied.

They gave her blank yet dry stares.

"I have the ability to attract!" she yelled like a spoiled child.

"Oh, sorry you just gave it away," Alex said with sarcasm.

"Yes didn't she," Sapphire replied taking a 'concerned onlooker' look. (As they call it)

"Shut _up_!" Kirei stated.

"Make us ya bastard! Bwahaha!" Alex proclaimed with lightning in the background as she laughed evilly.

"How the hell could Hiei even like her?" Kirei asked herself out loud.

"Easy, he doesn't! He's just stringing me along till he gets bored!" Alex stated.

"Rig-" she started but a sherkin flew in front of the two more or less demons and it exploded. (Duh!)(And the evil bitch was going to say right)

Jaishoni, Kaitashi, and Sachi jumped out.

"You've stalled long enough, let's collect them," Jaishoni instructed as the dust cleared and showed the two coughing girls.

And of COURSE the bastardes (My word I own it!) demons/humans attacked. Jaishoni had managed to get another long sword and slashed Alex across the stomach with it, Kaitashi managed to miss Sapphire with her daggers, the fast little wench. (Sapphire: Psychic! Psychic: Fine I'll get on with it!) As Sachi threw more explosive sherkins around the girls throwing them into a state of confusion, in which Sapphire accidentally broke Alex's nose.

"Ah damnit that freaking hurt Sapph! What the hell is wrong with you!?" Alex yelled holding her bleeding nose.

"Uh, hehehe, sorry," Sapphire replied and got hit in the head with the flat of Jaishoni's sword and got knocked out.

"Oh you sorry ass bastards! I'll kill you all! Even if you are humans!" Alex yelled shooting fire in every direction. (Still in dust cloud)

But got a rag with chloroform in her face causing her to pass out. (How demons got chloroform we'll never know) Kaitashi opened a portal back to Makai and Jaishoni stepped through holding both girls, then Kaitashi, and then Kirei. But they didn't realize that Sachi had tripped on a hole in the ground, and that they had left her there. And as soon as Kirei was gone the portal closed and the effects of her territory went away. Leaving one _very_ temperamental fire demon, two confused junior high school students and a fox boy in a pear tree! (/gets hit with flaming dirt wads/ SEE!? I knew that would happen! And it's a Christmas thing sorry couldn't think for Kurama) Then they spotted Sachi, trying to get her foot out of the hole she'd tripped in.

"Where. Is. She?" Hiei growled grabbing Sachi's neck tightly. (Not collar, neck)

"Heh, you really think I'd tell you, you demon?" she asked.

And with that a question was raised!

"Demon! What the hell do you think you've been working with!?" Yusuke asked holding his head in confusion.

"Humans," she stated, "and I refuse to help _any _of you demons."

She glared. Hiei's grip on her neck tightened.

"Can't you tell different energies with your power?" Kurama asked.

"Uh, no," she replied.

"We're both humans!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled making birds fly away.

-Temple; hour later-

Sachi was tied to a chair while Koenma looked for her file. (They're using that giant suitcase Botan has)

"Find it yet?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Koenma replied, "she is a human, but lost her eye sight only after acquiring her territory. She's thirty-five and has a ten year old son named Machiko, whose father walked out on them."

"Leave Machiko out of this!" Sachi cried her eyes widening at the sound of her sons name.

"Seems that we've found her weakness," Hiei commented with an evil smirk.

"I'll help you, just don't hurt him," she said in defeat.

-End chapter-

Psychic: Well sorry for the bad chapter. But thanks for the reviews.

Chibi Hiei: /still chibi/

Yusuke: /laughing at chibi Hiei/

Alex: But look he's so cute! /holds chibi Hiei up to Yusuke/

Chibi Hiei: /blinks twice and starts crying/

Alex: Dude, he scared chibi Hiei. /hugging crying chibi Hiei/

Psychic: Right. /sweat dropping/ Well please review.

Alex: there, there chibi lil' Hiei. /hugging him/

Chibi Hiei: /still crying/

Alex: Don't you have something to explain?

Psychic: Oh yeah! To Maya-chan: About the whole Alex leaving Hiei for Adrian, the stories almost done but I might write a sequel so I might use that, Hiei may know what rape is but it was a funny review, and Baby H-san means this…

Baby Hiei-san: /hugging onto Hiei's face/

Alex: If you read Anime-fangirl1's wedding fanfic then it would make more sense cause he ain't a chibi.

Psychic: Okay and to Spatial Monkey what was with the gay sex thing? And they weren't literally swapping spit that was Alex's imagination. And to Emma Catlin aka Kitty…maybe she is maybe she isn't.

Alex: And to Kuranga108, I'm not his girlfriend!

Yusuke: That's right you're his-

Alex: /beats the hell out of Yusuke/ Well please review.

Psychic: I only need seven more reviews and then, I'll have my old high score for reviews on this story.


	34. The Makai

Psychicfiredemoness: Okay there's this chapter which is the Makai thing one, the next one is the dun-dun-dun battle, and then the last one when we all say goodbye.

Hiei: Good that means that you'll be saying goodbye as well and we don't have to be in anymore damn stories of yours.

Psychic: I didn't mean me you jackass! And you'll be saying goodbye to your precious little fire demon.

Yusuke: Hey Alex how are ya gonna tell him goodbye? /perverted grin/

Alex: Huh? /blinks then gets it/ Pervert! /hits him/

Psychic: Okay well yeah, lost all track of mind.

Hiei: Idiot.

Psychic: Shut up Hiei! I own nothing!

-.-.-.-.-

-Quick Review-

Last time, damnit I don't even know anymore! Oh wait, they both got kidnapped. Sorry about that, but as a reviewer once asked, 'is Hiei going to be on the warpath?' We shall see now.

-End review-

Chapter 34 Venturing into the Makai

Okay here's the jest of it, the guys got chewed out first by Koenma because their case was now in HELL! Then by Genkai also because of the case. So they weren't in very good moods you could say. Particularly Hiei and Kurama's moods. Kurama was pissed cause his lil' 'girlfriend' was stolen from him. Hiei's cause Alex is, wait she wasn't his girlfriend so what do I call it, okay screw it! Cause Alex was gone! (Alex: You have a way with words Psychic. /sweat drops/ Yusuke: Oh! I know! You're his mate! Alex: What!? I'm not his mate! If I was he'd have marked me! Yusuke: You're still his mate. Alex: Are not. Yusuke: Are too. Both: /continue on that/)

Botan then came into the room with that big suitcase with a grin on her face.

"And what are you so happy about?" Yusuke asked from the couch.

"We got a location out of Sachi for where the girls might have been taken," she chirped, "and Koenma got some info on the kidnappers."

She hit the case to have it open and show Koenma's face. "What do ya got for us pacifier breath?" Yusuke asked.

"Here's the jest of it, there are four of them. First there's Temi a powerful and extremely swift fire demon we believe that he's the leader among the four, and the one after Alex," (Is there some conspiracy about fire demon after fire demon after fire demon or something?)Koenma explained pulling out a picture of a tall pale male with long black hair in a high ponytail with orange eyes. He had a black long sleeve, black vest, black pants on, and a katana sheath (Sword intact) on each of his sides. (Alex: I hate him and he wears as much black as Hiei, or more cause of the scarf and headband/sighs/ she'll get on with it, but she's gonna write the freakin' descriptions in paragraphs again, it's what she does. Psychic: Shut up!)

"Next there's Chris. He's a lightning demon with severe accuracy," (It'll make some sense later on) Koenma pulled out the picture of a teen with almost shoulder length brown hair, and lightning blue eyes (So Sapph doesn't yell at me lightning blue and ice blue are two different colors. Lightning is almost white blue; ice blue is more blue so ok?) he was in a green t-shirt with a lightning bolt (Original right?) and a pair of faded blue jeans with a ripped right knee he also held a staff with a blue-yellow stone mounted on its top, "he's the one most likely after Kayori because of their similar powers."

"Then there's Kugatsu he's half snake, half ice demon," he showed the picture of a man with greased shoulder length black hair in a low ponytail and neon green eyes with vertical pupils, a black gouty and wore a dark blue long sleeve that flared at the ends, a pair of _tight _black jeans, and was holding a maul, "he's probably after Sapphire-" (For those of you that don't know what a maul is, and I got this from Silent Hill 3, don't own, it's like a 6 foot pole with a mace's head on it and think medieval mace. Hope that helped)

Yusuke interrupted him before he could continue.

"You sure that he's after Sapphire? He looks kinda gay," he said pointing at the picture.

"Yes we're sure! Now _if _I can continue, he uses something called the Nightmare Powder," Koenma continued.

Kurama let out a slight hiccupping sound. They all looked at him.

"Would you care to explain or should I?" Koenma asked.

Kurama made a 'you' gesture with his hand.

"Ahem, Nightmare Powder is made from the crushed roots of the Sinning Tree (This story is pre-Sensui and post-Tournament.) it induces horrible images in ones mind and can cause temporary insanity and it's affects last depending on a persons mental strength, the delusions can last a few minutes or for several years. And humans aren't affected nearly as badly as demons are," Koenma explained, "and lastly there is Ryote, a shadow demon. Before you ask what that means Yusuke, it means he can blend into the shadows, it's sort of what Genbu did only he can only appear in the shadows in the same room. (Did that make sense? You know what I mean though he can travel through the shadows of the room he's in.)

Yusuke closed his mouth and they looked at the picture. Ryote had short _dark _blue hair and magenta eyes and was wearing a deep purple tunic (Link from Zelda games tunic) and a pair of black pants with a throwing scythe at his side. (Like Kuronue (Spelling?) used to use.)

"Gay," Yusuke coughed. (Yusuke you may not understand this but some guys were purple, or pink. Yusuke: Like I said gay. Others: /sweat drop/)

They looked at him and sweat dropped. (See!?)

"If I can continue, according to Sachi their base of operations is in the middle of a barren wasteland in the Makai," Koenma said.

A picture of an old crumbling stone fortress appeared with about thirty guards around it and it was of course in a wasteland.

"We'll be opening the portal shortly," he explained.

"Well good luck boys," Botan said as the four boys fell through a portal underneath them.

-Makai; the bad guy's fortress-

"Alex wake up!" Kayori screamed at her small friend.

"Eh," Alex mumbled in her sleep.

"Alex Hiei's here and he's gonna hump ya into submission!" Sapphire cried. (Dodge ball!)

"What!?" Alex screamed shooting up paranoid and looking around.

"Why ya want that from him?" Allyson asked grinning.

"Oh hell no!" she growled.

"Hey guys? GUYS!" Kayori yelled, "Can we get outta here now?"

They were at the end of a hallway and there was no doors around them. They looked up to see a trap door in the ceiling. They sighed anime style.

"Let's go," Allyson stated and they started down the cold stone hallway.

After ten or twenty minutes they reached a fork in the road, well sorta. It was four different colored corridors, and it was a hall, not a road.

"Okay, the pink, the black, the blue, or the green?" Alex asked.

Sapphire had already gone down the blue and Allyson the green.

"Dibs on pink!" the other two proclaimed.

They then glared at each other. And made Jenkin hands, Alex had rock and Kayori had dun, dun, dun…paper. Alex fell to the floor as Kayori walked down the pink hallway happily.

"You guys suck!" she yelled down the halls at once. "I guess I could just stay here," she stated to herself while tapping the ground. She got up, 'Oh well. FREEDOM!" she yelled and ran down the black corridor.

-Sapphire-

"Freaky hall one or bright cheery hall number two?" Sapphire asked herself.

Both halls had torch lighting but one was a stony hall while the other had a pretty pink carpet. She walked down the stone hall for a few yards until she fell through a trap door.

-Kayori-

Kayori was currently preoccupied in staring at a painting of a red haired youth carrying a large broadsword. The man blinked at her. She ran away from it screaming about demon paintings. She tripped and a bag was thrown over her head and she was knocked out.

-Allyson-

Once again Allyson was humming a Linkin Park song while walking, not that there's anything wrong with that. But she neglected to see the flight of stairs in front of her, leading down. She tripped down them and was knocked out, then taken by someone.

-Alex- (There's starting to be a pattern here)

"Okay, there are four more corridors. Any one that I take gives me a twenty-five percent chance of getting the hell outta here, but if I hit another fork I'll only have a twelve point five percent chance of getting outta here, then if I hit even _more _halls I'll have a six point two five percent chance of getting out of here, and if I do get out of here I still gotta get back to the temple and get the others to help me rescue the others or something along those lines, but I could get killed and never find the others-" Alex told herself in front of yet more hallways.

"Shut up and pick a hallway you little mathematical freak!" a hissing voice screamed.

"Don't yell at her!" came the semi-deep once was snooty voice.

"You shut up!" the first said.

She then heard two people fighting and sweat dropped.

"Okay…" she said going down the right most hall only to fall through a trap door.

-Somewhere in the fortress-

Temi was nursing a bleeding nose while Kugatsu had an ice bag on his head.

"It isn't my fault my stupid followers had them dumped in the middle of the compound!" Temi growled at Chris.

"Key word is 'your followers'," Ryote said.

"That's two words," Chris said.

Ryote glared.

"Well we got them back where we wanted them at least right?" Kugatsu asked.

The others smiled wickedly and nodded.

-The guys-

"Damnit Koenma ya could've dropped us off so we weren't twenty freakin' miles away!" Yusuke yelled at his boss through the communicator.

"Uh the element of surprise?" Koenma guessed.

"For who them or us!?" he yelled back at the child-like ruler.

"Fine! Just stand there for a minute and we'll send you through another portal!" Koenma growled and pushed some buttons and the boys fell through another portal.

This time they landed with a dull thud onto something.

"There they are! Get um'! Don't let um' into the fortress!" they heard different people screaming.

They looked down and found about five swirly eyed guards underneath them. They jumped up in fighting positions as the surrounding guards attacked them. (Do I know where this is going yet? Sapphire: No. Psychic: /anime cries/)

About ten minutes later they finished killing all but the swirly eyed guards. One 'woke' up, saw them and ran into the fortress screaming, "they're here! They defeated the first guard!"

Soon the four other ones woke up and started running into the fortress. Yusuke grabbed the back of ones collar.

"Hey! We're new in town and need to find some friend of ours," he stated holding the demon off the ground a bit.

"Never shall I tell ye anything!" the demon cried trying to brake free.

"Great he talks funny," Kuwabara pointed out.

"Come on now we just need to know were you've taken our friends, maybe you've seen um' they're girls," Yusuke said.

The demon still struggled more.

Hiei sighed and read the low levels mind. (Oh my god I rhymed, damnit I rhymed again!)

"They're being held somewhere in the middle of the compound, he thinks that they're in his masters' bedrooms," Hiei stated hiding a slight growl. (Ah! He's upset! /pinches his cheek and get her ass whooped/)

The others turned slightly green and entered the fortress after killing the demon.

-Room 1!-

Kugatsu was currently poking the unconscious Sapphire with the non-lethal end of his maul. She grunted. He poked her again, this time on her nose. She woke up, and jumped up.

"Who are you!? Where am I and why do I have handcuffs on!?" Sapphire asked looking down to see her hands cuffed together.

"I'm Kugatsu, you are in my room and so you don't struggle," he said.

"What!?" she yelled.

"But we'll have time for that later, you see your friends are currently inside our home and need to be exterminated, so come along," he said throwing her over his shoulder and leaving the room.

-Room 2!-

"EEK!" Kayori screamed after waking up and jumping to the front of the bed she was on.

"You didn't have to scream it's not like I was gonna hurt you or anything," Chris said rubbing his ear, "I'm Chris. Your new mate."

"What!? I don't want a new mate! I don't even have an old mate!" Kayori explained throwing a lamp at him.

He caught it set it down and grabbed his nifty little staff. A bolt of lightning shot at her and she became temporarily paralyzed. He threw her over his shoulder.

"You're quite lucky Kayori, you get to witness the demise of your own friends," he said laving the room.

-Room 3!-

Allyson was currently staring at Ryote, because never before had she seen someone with blue hair and purple eyes.

"What?!" he finally screamed.

She became dazed and he threw her over his shoulder.

"You now get to see the deaths of your beloved Spirit Detectives," he stated.

"No! Yusuke will kill you all!" she yelled as they left the room.

(Na, I'll just ignore Alex. Readers: /throw stuff at Psychic/)

-Room 4!-

Current scene: Alex is passed out face first on Temi's bed. He however sat in a chair tapping his foot on the ground because she wouldn't wake up. He gave a low growl.

"Why won't you wake the hell up!?" he asked acidly.

"I don't wanna wake up," she replied, still asleep.

He tried jumping up during the tapping of his foot and ended up falling backward, in the chair. (If ya can't tell he didn't think she'd reply.) At _this _point she woke up. She jumped up.

"Who are you!?" she cried taking some sort of fighting stance while crouched.

"I am Temi, and _you _sleep too much," he stated standing back up and brushing himself off.

"Hey wait… Where am I and where are my friends ya jackass!?" she screamed.

"You my dear are in the Makai, your friends are with their new mates, as are you, so I wouldn't be calling me a jackass if I were you," he stated dangerously.

"Oh yeah!?" she yelled twitching and shaking a fist.

He made the 'bring it' gesture and she charged at him. He opened his closest door and she hit the wall, face first, getting knocked out.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, such a waste of a pretty face," he said shaking his head.

"It isn't pretty," she muttered in her sleep.

He twitched and picked her up.

-The guys-

After defeating about three hundred more guards the guys reached a large round stone room with ten steps leading down to the floor, which was covered in three feet of water. (God, that's up to Hiei's waist or something.) It also had stone pillars that came only about three inches out of the water.

"Okay," Yusuke said slowly jumping onto a nearby pillar. What, we don't know what's in that water.

Hiei stepped off the last step and was hairline deep into the water due to the drop off point of the steps. He growled angrily managing to get back onto the steps then hopped to a pillar followed by Kurama and Kuwabara, who almost fell into the deep assed pool.

"Well, well, well, look who's finally here," Jaishoni said on the other side of the room.

At his sides were Kirei and Kaitashi. Kaitashi threw her pendant into the water (Where does she get those?) and it began swirling as a whirlpool. In a flash the three enemies were in the water being dragged under until the water calmed and two bodies floated to the surface while Kirei clung desperately to one of the pillars before passing out and they left her while the pool drained as they continued to the next room. It was completely dark and they entered but the room was soon flooded with lights from above. And there stood the four demons in question each with their weapon drawn. All the while the girls were inside a glass box above the arena with a glass wall so they could see everything that went on.

"They're gonna lose you know," they heard.

They all turned to see Marie and Brit standing against the stone wall.

"But if they hurt my Hi-chan there are like _so _dead," Marie said.

"You guys take on demons?" Alex laughed.

"Hey bitch! Don't talk to me like that! _We _are both like full fledged whip demons!" Marie replied.

"Oh really?" Sapphire asked.

"Like yeah really!" Brit stated.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: /crying/

Alex: ???

Psychic: /still crying/

Sapphire: ???

Psychic: /making a puddle form/

Alex: … Hug me! /hugs Hiei/

Psychic: /making a pond/

Yusuke: What the hell's your problem?!

Psychic: /stops/ I don't know.

Hiei: /still being hugged/ Idiot.

Alex: I'm done. /lets go off Hiei/

Psychic: Well people, there are only TWO chapters left. And Alex got rapped by Temi.

Alex and Hiei: WHAT!?

Alex: I didn't get rapped by the stupid bastard!

Temi: Yet, oh wait you'll be willing.

Yusuke: That's only for Hiei.

Alex: What!? Never and no one ya assholes! /runs into solitary confinement/

Psychic: Well she's gone for now. Well please review everyone.

Temi: /trying to get Alex out of the room/

Psychic: Right… well I need ideas for the dun-dun-dun final battle. And no one say for Hiei to use The Dragon of the Darkness Flame okay? And people I emplore you to please read Sapphire101's ski loudge story, cause othewise she won't update and I will be pissed. /twitches/ Please read and review her story! Later.


	35. The Final Battle

Psychicfiredemoness: Okay, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews but one thing-

Alex: Hey Forgotten-Heart, yeah, I got rapped, and it was the best sex I've ever had.

Hiei: /wide eyesjaws dropped, jaw twitching/

Psychic: /throwing up at thought/ Hey wait! No you didn't!

Alex: Duh! I was being sarcastic ya ass!

Hiei: /sighs in relief/

Temi: /sighs in disappointment/

Alex: /grumbling about stupid fire demons/

Psychic: Right… and so you guys know, I wouldn't make one of the good guys get rapped! They're all still pure!

Yusuke: I don't know, Alex and Hiei _were _in that basement for a long time.

Alex: /hits him/

Psychic: I'm surrounded by morons, and Kuranga108 the whip demon thing, remember how demons _can't_ make Spirit weapons? This means that they can form whips cause that's their type, get it? I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 35 The Final Battle

"So, who will we have the pleasure of destroying first?" Temi asked with his arms crossed trying to stare down Hiei. (See!? The fire demon conspiracy!)

"Kill the ugly one, kill the ugly one!" Marie and Brit yelled.

"But they're all quite ugly," Kugatsu said.

The two preps gasped.

"Don't say that about my Hi-chan/Kura-kun!" they yelled.

"Shut up you little tramps," Temi stated and stopped glaring at Hiei to send a dangerous look at the girls.

They backed away from the glass.

"And the glaring winner is, Jagan boy!" Alex stated getting the slightly taller demon to glare at her now, "Hey don't blame me cause it's true."

"Hey black haired guy! Uh, Temi, yeah! About getting destroyed, that's gonna be you guys goin' down!" Kuwabara stated drawing his Spirit Sword.

"Heh, I'd love to see you try human," Temi replied.

Kuwabara charged in anger at the fire demon and shot back into the wall behind the detectives.

"He's fast," Yusuke stated.

"Let's just see," Hiei growled and was gone.

There was a clink of metal on metal and the two demons were clashing katana's in the middle of the room. The others drew there weapons and fought.

-Glass dome-

"Okay this is cold man," Alex said tapping her foot.

"So what do you like, you know care?" Brit asked.

"Uh cause they're like our total friends," Sapphire mocked.

"Shut up whore!" Marie snapped.

"Bitch," Alex defended.

"Slut."

"Skank."

"Ho."

"Prostitute."

"Okay, you aren't even worth it you little witch," Alex said leaning against the glass wall.

Unbeknownst to them, and beknownst to us the wall started to crack.

"You don't _talk _to _me _like that!" Marie fumed.

"And you don't _talk _correctly," Alex mocked.

"She's got a point," Sapphire grinned.

"Oh what the hell do you know beotch you have the worst grammar out of like all of us," Brit stated.

"So?" Sapphire asked.

Again unbeknownst to them, and beknownst to us the wall started cracking more, and I'm not saying Alex weighs a lot.

"This is boring, no ones even getting hit!" Marie said as if this were a fight from their high school in the US.

"What the hell are ya talking about? They are fighting for their lives to save ours, not yours of course but ours," Alex smirked.

"You ho!" Marie stated charging at the short as hell girl.

They flew through the glass, which now had a sizable hole in it.

"You mean it was just safety glass!?" Sapphire asked from the sky box thingy.

-Down below-

While falling Alex managed to kick Marie to the farthest-away-from-herself wall. She somehow landed on her feet, heard fast footsteps turned and saw Hiei charging; sword drawn; at her. She covered her face in reflex so at least she wouldn't die painfully! The blow never came she looked up to see he'd stopped short and had a pissed off; and I mean really pissed off; look on his face.

"Move," he mouthed. (???)

"Eh?" She asked trying to walk forward and found she couldn't.

She looked down to see two katana's crossed over her chest. She looked up to see Temi staring at her.

"Demon shield!" she yelled elbowing him and running far away from the possessive fire demon. (Alex: Which one?)

The others sweat dropped. Sapphire jumped down and onto Kugatsu's head then hopped off next to the guys, where Alex was currently hiding. The other two (Kayori and Allyson) did the same. Then the two preps went to the villains sides. Again the battle commenced.

Here's how it was; two black blurs flew around the room with occasional sparks from the two fire demons swords. Kurama was currently striking Kugatsu with his rose whip when he got the chance while Sapphire also attacked him with her kodachi's. The other three girls went after the preps; Alex having no weapon had to rely on melee attacks, and fire balls. (Alex: Damn!) Kayori was making flashes appear in their eyes making the two temporarily blind and Allyson summoned her Spirit Scythe. Yusuke had already killed Ryote before he could use anymore Nightmare Powder on the already convulsing and screaming Kuwabara. Chris meanwhile was using his weapon to zap anyone he could, in other words the spasmatic Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara snap out of it!" Yusuke yelled slapping his dumb friend.

A bolt shot at the detective and he jumped away.

"Spirit Gun!" he yelled shooting the bastard and taking his life and Chris' body fell limply to the floor.

"Four more!" he growled as Kuwabara came back to his senses.

"Uh what happened?" Kuwabara asked while his hair was smoking.

They ran to aid Kurama whom was having trouble with the snake demon. He fell when Sapphire's kodachi stabbed through his heart.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame!" (Thank you Jagan training.) Alex yelled striking Marie and completely destroying her body within the flames, "and people thought I wasn't capable of murder."

Kayori then blinded Brit; she stumbled around, tripped and broke her neck when she landed. (I'm sorry that wasn't very creative!) Yusuke flew into a wall and there stood Temi swords drawn and bloody, but it wasn't his blood, it was a Jaganshi's. Now we turn to see Hiei panting and holding two wounds in his stomach. Temi disappeared once more and next in the wall were Kurama and Kuwabara and Kayori, weird all the K names.

"You sorry assed bastard!" Alex growled walking up to him and poking him in the chest.

"You think she knows what she's doing?" Kuwabara asked.

"Probably not," Yusuke answered as the small girl flew into the wall. (Wow that was really out of character for him. Oh well.) "See?" he added.

Hiei charged qt him and stabbed him through the heart faster then anyone could see. Temi fell to the ground with the blade still in him.

"Hn fool," he commented.

-End chapter-

Psychic: It's almost over!

Alex: No! Wait, I mean yes!

Hiei: /hits her/

Alex: What!?

Psychic: Oh well I'm gonna start asking here. Should I write a sequel?

Alex: No!

Others: Yes.

Alex: NO!

Psychic: Right… Well then next and last chapter, they're going home never to see the others again. Unless I write a sequel and if I do people keep this in mind if you said romance between-

Alex: Me and Jagan boy! /glares/

Psychic: Like I was saying for those of you that said that, keep this in mind, it'll be based two years after this, they've met Mukuro and Yomi and due to _my_ story rules, Yusuke isn't a demon something, something, something anyway! Before I went of track of mind, there's gonna be a big 'love' void thing between them cause it's two years later and Hiei's met Mukuro, the dirty whore she is. But yeah…get it? Please review. And sorry that the fight sucked.


	36. Maybe we'll meet again

Psychicfiredemoness: /crying/

Alex: /crying/

Sapphire: …

Hiei: Why are the fools crying?

Sapphire: /shrugs/

Psychic: This is the last chapter!

Yusuke: K, so Alex is crying from being upset so why are you?

Psychic: I don't know.

Alex: It's not sadness! It's happiness! /stops crying and dances/

Psychic: /yawns/ Well it's only 6 am, too early. /goes to sleep/

Alex: /sighs/ Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 36 Perhaps we'll meet again

Here's what's going on basically…Absolutely nothing! The eight teens were currently passed out in the living room; that being the first room any of them got to. Then something stirred. (Alex: That something being us. Psychic: /hits her/ Shut up! Hiei: /hits Psychic/)

Yukina walked in asking the stupid question, "Um, are any of you awake?" (Okay maybe not.)

Kuwabara jumped up, ran over to her managing to trip over Yusuke, jumped back up and grabbed her hands.

"I am Yukina my sweet!" he declared.

"Stupid!" Yusuke yelled getting up after being tripped over.

"Shut up Urameshi! Ya shouldn't have been sleepin' there!" Kuwabara replied after Yukina had told them _dinner _was ready.

The two then got in a fist fight, waking all but Sapphire up. Yusuke was of course the victor of the fight.

"Uh how do we wake Sapph up?" Alex asked poking her friend.

"My I try something?" Kurama asked.

The others shrugged and the fox tickled her nose resulting in her waking up.

"And he didn't even have to use his Magical Herbs," Yusuke said getting punched.

"Alex say it!" Sapphire said, "Come on say Magical Herbs!"

"I'm not saying it!" Alex growled.

"Oh come on, come on say it!" Sapphire pleaded.

"I'm not saying Magical Herbs!" she yelled and got hit.

Sapphire still hadn't gotten hit.

"Uh Magical Herbs?" Kayori asked and she too got hit.

"There! We said it! You say it till he hits you!" Alex stated rubbing her head.

"Okay, Magical Herbs, that's three times," Sapphire said and here's what fox boy did. He balled his fist and tapped her head.

They all fell over.

"Um, are you going to come eat dinner?" Botan asked peeking her head into the room.

"Food!" Alex cried running into the dinning room.

-After dinner; again living room-

After dinner Koenma appeared in the living room. (Did anyone not see that coming?)

"Good job you all, you saved the world, the girls and my backside," Koenma stated.

"Gee thanks we only got of asses handed to us in the process," Yusuke said blandly.

"And Sapphire it seems you have another brother, he's Tyson's twin and coming in soon," he replied, "you four should also be packing as you'll be leaving soon."

He then disappeared as a boy decked in black that looked like Tyson but a little taller came into the room.

"Hey Hiro," Tyson stated. (His name in Spanish according to Sapph means 'hero'.)

"You knew that I had two brothers!?" Sapphire asked.

"Clearly he did," Hiei stated.

"Can it shrimp," Hiro said.

"Hn," Hiei retorted walking out of the room.

-10 minutes later; front of the temple-

"Okay the outlook on your two brothers, one's over-protective and the other's a perv," Yusuke stated after being hugged goodbye by Sapphire.

She then hugged Kurama making him blush then too add to his blush she kissed his cheek and Hiro came out of the temple.

"Get away from my sister!" he yelled charging at Kurama once Sapphire let go of him.

The two went tumbling down the stairs and it looked like they were trying to kill each other on the way down. The others started cracking up while they fell and walked back up.

"Well it was nice knowing you," Yusuke and Kuwabara said as the girls, and Sapphire's brothers got ready to jump through the portal.

"Yes, or at least some of you," Kurama said holding his sleeve to a bloody nose.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Oh we shall miss you guys so very much," Alex said with an accent.

The others looked at her strangely.

"WHAT!?!" she asked.

"Wait!" Botan yelled as she and Koenma ran out of the temple. (Just so you know Keiko and Shizuru and Genkai and them are out there.)

Botan held up a camera and Sapphire hid behind Tyson.

"Oh come on just two pictures!" Botan begged.

"Shortest in the front," Yusuke said. (I sense the friend is gonna yell at me, I'm sorry!)

"And it's so we'll remember each other in later years," Botan added.

"Okay just two then!" Sapphire said.

There were two rows of people. The first was Alex, Yukina, Hiei, and Genkai. The second was Allyson, Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Koenma, Botan, Kayori, Kurama, Sapphire, Tyson, Hiro, Botan, and Shizuru. (If you didn't figure it out they've set the picture.) Two pictures then took.

"K that's done let's go before one of us starts crying a whole bunch," Alex said and the girls jumped through the portal after saying goodbye and getting a picture from Botan.

-Mall entrance; behind a dumpster-

"Wow, back to the place we first met, that's cold Koenma!" Kayori yelled as they walked out from behind the dumpsters.

"Hey! There are there she is!" someone yelled.

They turned to see a group of security guards running towards them.

"Run!" Sapphire yelled shoving them.

"Why are we running?" Alex asked whilst running towards the woods.

"Uh you know those 'Employee Only' signs?" Sapphire asked.

"Yeah," Allyson said slowly.

"You didn't," Alex and Kayori said.

"Hehehe," she replied smiling sheepishly.

They now entered the woods and stopped to take a breather. Alex noticed something.

"Hey this is that vampire clearing!" she stated.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"It was when me and Kay were first running from the guys, we entered this clearing where animals charged away from and we saw a pair of red eyes- It was Jagan boy!" she cried just realizing it.

"How do ya figure?" Sapphire asked.

"Cause it was before they had us on their side and Hiei's the only creature we know with red eyes," Alex replied.

They continued walking.

-Alex's house-

Here they were greeted by their families who were so overjoyed to see them especially sense Sapphire's parents hadn't seen their sons in quite a while. Then came the media!

"Do you know who kidnapped you? How did you get away? Are these two your rescuers? Why are you injured?" these were only a few of the questions that were asked.

"Ahem. We utilize the right to answer any and all of the presses questions," Alex practically screamed at them all.

Slowly the left.

A few days later they returned to school for dun-dun-dun finals! They passed with ease thanks to Kurama's damn evil high school!

-End Chapter-

-End Story-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that was poorly written I'm sorry!

Alex: Don't feel bad.

Psychic: /teary eyes/ but I do.

Sapphire: Right.

Psychic: Okay so far I've got about 12 reviews saying I should write a sequel. I'd uh like 15, please? And I need material for what should happen in the sequel, if I write one. The story this time would be based in America, so let us see the plots you come up with.


End file.
